


I Hunger For Your Beautiful Embrace

by thecheshirepussycat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Animal Sacrifice, Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, Gladiators, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Sexual Abuse, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 57,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecheshirepussycat/pseuds/thecheshirepussycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legatus Harry is governor of Capua and Dominus of his estate. He governs with a firm and harsh rule and has never been known to be soft. That is until Louis comes into his life. A beautiful slave who creeps into Harry’s house and heart.</p>
<p>But in the times of Ancient Rome, when sex, wars, and death are the entertainment of the times, life and love are rare commodities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Venus Filium

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [I Hunger For Your Beautiful Embrace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900712) by [Fu3go](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fu3go/pseuds/Fu3go)



> [Now in Russian!!](http://ficbook.net/readfic/2276006)
> 
> [Now in Spanish too ](http://www.wattpad.com/story/20831480-hambriento-de-tu-hermoso-abrazo-larry-stylinson)
> 
> [Trailer XXX](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GsrumVbWt2s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was inspired by the show Spartacus and certain situations will be similar. Also, I have had a few messages about the proper translation of the phrase ‘Son of Venus’ into Latin, but since I got several different ‘correct’ translations, I have decided to keep it as it is.

The lineup today was ten men, all varying in age and look, standing as straight as they could, waiting to find out if they will be chosen. The Dominus of the household walked up from one end of the lineup to the other, looking each of the men up and down sternly. He was pursing his lips and furrowing his brow, frowning at the pathetic display.

“Is this all you have to offer me tonight Zayn? Usually your displays are more… lively.” Harry said, scoffing at a particularly older looking slave. He turned back to Zayn and held up his hands. “I need someone who can keep up, not someone who will drop dead just from going up and down the stairs.”

“Apologies, Legatus.” Zayn snapped his fingers and his own servant began to escort the group out of the room. “I have another group for you to look at if you like. I should warn you, though; these ones are all new and not at all trained. We received them all in the past two weeks.”

Harry waived his hands in annoyance. “Fine, fine! How old are these ones? How strong are they? I think you and I both know I will have no problem training them.”

It was true. All of the Roman Empire knew of Governor Legatus Harry and his iron fist ruling. Members of his army respected his strategic mind and feared his wrath. The people of his patron home of Capua were the same. He was not loved by anyone, but nobody truly hated him other than his enemies. Not that he didn’t have friends; it was just that they were few in number, because Harry did not trust easily.

He had Zayn and his wife Perrie, owners of the city’s gladiator Ludus and slave house. Perrie’s father was a Senator in Rome’s main city and a very big part of Harry’s Military carrier. Zayn’s family were rich merchants who began slave driving before he was born. He settled in Capua after selling Harry a few slaves and having help from him to open the Ludus.

The next group of ten was brought in and this one was much better in Harry’s opinion. They were mostly all scowling though, and looked too clean and rebellious, but they would be broken-in in no time to this house. Harry checked over each of them carefully, but had to stop to catch his breath when he looked at the last one in the line.

This one was very young, probably ten years younger than Harry, who was the youngest Legatus and Governor at age twenty nine. He looked like a son of Venus herself. Nobody this beautiful could be anything else.  His hair was a golden brown, much like his tan skin, and he was so short and pretty. But he was scared. He wasn’t even looking up at Harry; just down at his feet, eyes close to tears.

Harry coughed and the slave glanced over at Zayn, who nodded, and he straightened his back and looked up at Harry with eyes bluer than the Capua sky. His thin pink lips parted like he was going to say something, but Zayn shouted a command for him to stay silent.

“What about this one?” Harry asked as Zayn excused the rest of the lineup and walked up next to him. “How has he been so far?”

“Quiet mostly. A bit stubborn.” Zayn said. He grabbed the boy’s arms and pulled them straight out in a line, kicking a foot between his legs to separate them, completely showing his body shape. “Strong despite his age though, only nineteen. We just received him from your jailors a few days ago, something to do with unpaid taxes.”

“My taxes?” Harry smirked and grabbed the boy’s jaw, shifting his face around to get a better look at it. “I suppose you owe me then don’t you? What’s his name?”

“His name’s Louis. He can really be yours for a fair price—”

“Has the Legatus settled on someone then?” Perrie walked into the room followed by her handmaiden, Jesy, long purple robes billowing behind her. “Ooh the pretty one then? Good choice Governor, he will serve you nicely. Shame though, I’m going to miss him.”

Harry rolled his eyes fondly. Perrie could be a bit overbearing but she wasn’t wrong about Louis. Harry had a feeling Louis could serve him very well. In more ways than just basic chores. Perrie walked between them and petted Louis’ hair whispering to him that he could relax his arms now.

Zayn pulled her away though, “My love, Harry hasn’t actually confirmed this purchase yet. You know you aren’t to interrupt during business.”

“It’s alright Zayn. I think it’s obvious I’ve made my decision. Name your price and I will take him.” Harry said. He called out to the other room for his personal slave, Niall, to come in with his coins.

“Usual amount will suffice I think.” Zayn said, taking the silk bag of coins from Niall and shaking Harry’s hand. “Pleasure doing business with you.”

“Trust me, the pleasure really is all mine.” Harry said, a hungry stare directed at Louis. Zayn and Perrie began to walk away until Perrie squeaked and quickly ran back to whisper in Harry’s ear.

“Zayn doesn’t know this, but I spoke to Louis for a bit after he arrived. He’s a virgin Harry, something that might interest you.” She leaned back and winked at him before running back to Zayn to leave.

Harry raised his eyebrows with a grin. “Niall. Get our new one here a warm bath and a good meal. Then send him to my chamber while I finish up some business with Liam.”

Niall’s ears perked up and he nodded quickly, pulling Louis by his arm out of the room. Louis looked back at Harry for only a moment to see him staring Louis up and down once more, before walking out the other entrance. Niall led Louis across several halls until they found themselves standing in the baths. The air was steamy already and smelled so sweet.

“You can relax now, you know.” Niall said. He was a blonde boy, only a couple years older than Louis. “It’s not so bad here, as long as you do everything Dominus says. Your life is to wait on him hand and foot from here on out.”

Louis just nodded his head and glanced back down at the ground. He was only wearing a simple cloth around his waist, barely leaving anything to the imagination. Niall was fully dressed in a short toga though.

“You don’t talk much do you?”

“I-I don’t really know what to say.” Louis whispered.

“Good. Dominus hates when new slaves think they can talk too much.” Niall said. Louis just choked out a breath and Niall clapped him on the back. “Hey, I didn’t mean to scare you, these are just things you need to know. Like, if you want to stay alive.”

“What if I don’t want to stay alive?” Louis snapped and then immediately clamped a hand over his mouth, eyes widening in fear of what he had just said. “I-I didn’t, I don’t—”

“It’s fine, I understand. I was new here once too.” Niall moved to the other side of the room and began filling the bath with various oils. “I’m going to have some of the other girls in here to clean you up. I’ll be back in an hour to take you to Dominus’ chambers.”

Louis reached around and grabbed Niall by his arm, stopping him from leaving. “Wh-why am I going to his room? Shouldn’t I be branded and trained or something.”

Niall’s eyes softened sympathetically. “You will be branded eventually, but right now I don't know what Harry wants. Probably just your nice company.”

“Why would he want the company of a slave?”

“Louis, you’re pretty and Harry is surprisingly only human, you have to know why he would want to spend time with you.” Niall sighed and shook out of Louis’ grasp, leaving him alone in the baths.

Louis’ whole body shook with confusion. Harry was attracted to him, that's what Niall was implying. That had to be the reason for this treatment. But then, what was going to happen? Does he just want to fuck Louis and be done with it? Would Louis be branded and become a regular house slave? Would Harry just keep him around for some scandalous affair?

All of the options and scenarios that Louis came up with in his head scared him beyond belief. Someone with a reputation of being so fierce on the battlefield like Harry, couldn't possibly be much better in his own home. Louis wasn’t ready for this life, for any of it. He was crying by the time the girls came in to bathe him, and none of them had to question why.

+

Harry escorted Zayn and Perrie out to their awaiting guards, sending them off to their home. Almost as soon as they were out of eyesight Harry’s whole demeanor changed. His jaw hardened and his eyes grew darker. He straightened his shoulders roughly and cracked all of his knuckles before sulking back into the villa, making his way into the war room.

Liam was already waiting for him at the map table. Harry’s Lieutenant and military advisor had been waiting the better part of two hours for Harry to finish with his other business so they could get to more important things. Liam had been under Harry’s command for seven years, during which they saved each other’s lives countless times. Again, he was one of Harry’s only friends.

“You must stop letting these distractions get in our way.” Liam groaned when Harry leaned down on the table next to him.

Harry smirked. “Maybe you should get a distraction. It’s better to be loose in my own home then weak in front my people and our enemies. If I don’t take time for my own pleasures once in a while, I might go mad.”

“I do have my own ways of letting loose, thank you very much. But I know when to work and when to play.” Liam said.

“Don’t see how. You spend most of your time around my villa, meeting with certain figures in here and only the gods know what else.” Harry mumbled. “Or do you get your breaks in the whore houses at the other end of Capua.”

Liam rolled his eyes and ignored Harry’s words. He was used to these sorts of comments from Harry about his personal life. Not that Harry could ever know what Liam was really up to. He didn’t even want to think about what the Legatus would do if he found out.

“Can we please focus on the recruits? Most of them are very excellent soldiers, but there are a few that have some discipline issues.” Liam said, changing the subject quickly.

Harry groaned. “If those ones get too much to handle I say we just send them to Zayn and the Ludus. Maybe they’ll lose their heads on the sands. I do not care. But I will not stand for immature children fighting in Rome’s armies.”

“The Ludus? A bit harsh don’t you think?” Liam asked.

“You and I both know I have dealt out much worse punishments for men than gladiator life.” Harry said with his voice low and rough. Yes, Liam was very aware of the many public whippings and castrations Harry had orchestrated. It was not easy, being under Harry’s command in the greatest and most ruthless army in the Mediterranean, but you would not find better warriors anywhere else.

About an hour and half later, Liam and Harry had finished up their discussions and Niall was knocking on the door. “Dominus? He is ready for you.”

Harry licked his lips. “Escort Liam out and inform the house that I am not to be disturbed until the morning. Is there plenty of wine in my chamber?”

“Yes Dominus.” Niall confirmed and stepped aside so Harry and Liam could walk out before him.

“When shall I see you next Liam?”

Liam appeared to shake himself out of looking at Niall and thought for a moment. “A week’s time I believe. I am to attend a showing of the new recruits in the main city in two days.”

“Good. Niall, if you will.” Harry nodded a goodbye and then made his way down the corridor, leaving his friend and servant unattended.

Niall crossed his arms and began to walk down a different hall to the main entrance of the villa. “So, a week huh?”

“I only found out this morning, otherwise I promise I would have told you sooner.” Liam said walking up close to Niall, enough that their arms were brushing together. “I’m sorry Ni.”

“Doesn’t matter, _sir_.”

“Please don’t be like this. Not when I’m about to leave.” Liam begged. He looked around to make sure no guards or other servants were around, before pulling Niall by the arm to a dimly lit corner and kissing him.

Niall struggled a bit but then pushed him off. “You have to stop this!”

“Y-you want to stop?”

Niall mumbled some profanities to himself. “I don’t want to stop what is between us. I don’t think I can stop at this point, but you need to stop kissing me and groping me and trying to talk to me in public. We must save it for when nobody is around.”

Liam sighed. He knew Niall was right, his lover usually was. “I just wanted to give you a better goodbye.”

“I know, but we can’t keep taking this risk.” Niall said as he wrapped his arms up around Liam’s neck. “If Dominus ever finds out about us you will be stripped of your military title and banished. I’ll be beaten and either sold off or killed. Either way we will never see each other again.”

“We are such fools my love.” Liam whispered against Niall’s neck. He started leaving soft kisses against the skin, rubbing his hands up and down Niall’s sides.

Niall took deep breaths and let Liam kiss him properly once again, but only for a moment before pushing back again. “You really should go. I expect to have an early morning.”

“Of course, my love.” Liam kissed Niall’s cheek and stepped away, walking slowly down the stairs.

“Safe travels sir.” Niall called to him with a smirk.

Liam turned back around with a bright smile. “Goodbye.”

+

When Harry entered his bedroom he was welcomed by the sight of Louis sitting ankles crossed, and almost naked save for the very short white tunic, on his large bed. He had been cleaned up very well by the girls, even had white flowers adorned in his hair. But his eyes were red, as if he had been crying for a long time.

Harry felt a little something sting in his chest when that thought occurred to him. Why would such a beautiful boy like this be crying? Surely he must have been imagining some awful ideas as to why he would be here. Harry does have a certain perception amongst the common folk, so maybe that was why Louis was so sad and scared. But it didn’t matter, really. Harry didn’t care about the opinions of some pretty slave. 

And yet that sting was still fresh in his skin. All the same, Harry tried his best to ignore it as he started to remove his toga. It fell to the floor and Louis’ eyes widened as it began to sink in that this was really all happening.

“Stand up.” Harry commanded, but there was something in his voice that was more gentle than harsh. He surprised Louis by instead changing into a shorter, more comfortable looking purple tunic.

Louis stood and took a step forward off the bed. Harry snapped his fingers so Louis would take a couple more steps, which he reluctantly did. Then the Dominus was circling around Louis, looking his bare body up and down hungrily. He inspected his newest slave, touched the skin of Louis’ shoulders, sliding his hands down to his lower back and then pulling away again. Louis could hardly breathe.

“ _Venus Filium_.” Son of Venus, Harry called him. “I don’t think I’ve ever had a slave as beautiful as you.”

Harry was behind him, one hand running up and down Louis’ arm, leaving goosebumps in its path. “Th-thank you Dominus.” Louis whispered, unable to fully speak through his nerves.

And Harry only hummed, staring at Louis with a perplexed expression. "Could you, turn for me? I wasn't able to get a good look at you earlier." Harry asked. Louis did as told, covering his stomach with his arms crossed. Harry just continued to stare. He felt this strange yearning deep inside him, an odd sensation of utter _wanting_. It was as though the gods had put a curse on him.

The both just stared at each other when Louis was back around. Louis was filled with an uneasy fear, not sure what was going to happen next. Harry didn’t seem to notice as he took a step forward, but a small trip resulted in his accidentally pushing Louis onto the bed.

With a squeak Louis fell, turning in time to catch himself on his forearms. He had no idea why Harry pushed him, but then Louis knew for sure he was scared. He wasn’t ready for this, not at all. Louis wished he could just say no to whatever this was, but he belonged to Harry now. He was Harry’s property, to do with whatever he pleased.

Tears began to well up in Louis’ eyes when he felt Harry press a hand to his lower back. But it was away faster than it appeared, and Harry helped Louis turn around. His expression was almost unreadable. The only hint of emotion was a soft grimace of embarrassment. 

“See what you do to me?" Harry chuckled. He'd never been so clumsy. "Must have been sent by the Gods themselves, _Venus Filium_.”

Harry pressed his hand to Louis' cheek, still staring at him questioningly. “So gorgeous.”

But when Harry started to rub the pad of his finger against his slave’s lips, Louis lost it. He cried loudly and shook his head looking anywhere but at Harry, which only confused the Legatus.

“ _Venus Filium_ , are you crying? Why are you crying?” Harry asked, surprisingly scared of hurting this boy. “Shh. Someone as beautiful as you cannot cry.”

“I-I’m fine, do whatever you want!” Louis sobbed. “Just p-please don’t kill me. I don’t want to die.”

Louis tried to turn onto his stomach, just wanting to get this over with. But Harry wasn't doing anything. He didn’t understand why every fiber in his body was screaming at him to... _care_ for Louis. To stop whatever this misunderstanding was and keep him safe.

“No. I’m not going to kill you.” Harry insisted. He climbed off Louis and held out a hand to help him get up. “ _Venus Filium_ , no one will hurt you. As long as I am Legatus, Dominus, and Governor of this city.”

Louis wiped the tears from his eyes and stared at Harry with a puzzled expression. “I-I don’t understand.”

“Neither do I. I've no idea what you thought was going to happen tonight,” Harry said, just as confused by his own actions and words. “I think the Gods have sent you to me. That must be it. I do not know what I did to receive you into my house, but this is a gift I will not squander.”

Harry kissed Louis’ cheek and started to lead him to the door. “What am I to do?”

“Sleep for now. Be mine and only mine. Everyone in this house will know not to touch you.” Harry said sternly. “I will protect you.”

Louis gulped and stepped outside the door, where Niall was waiting to take him to the slave quarters. “Yes, Dominus.”

Harry watched him go, and then slammed his door shut, screaming and kicking over a table. What the hell was wrong with him? He had a beautiful boy right there in front of him, and all Harry did was terrify him. He's very aware of the fact that he was never good with affection, but to have Louis in tears? It was unspeakable. All these feelings thrust into Harry's heart clouded his mind, and for someone known for being tactical, he had no idea how to proceed.

Maybe Louis was more of a curse from Jupiter then a gift. No matter though, Harry would protect him at any cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure I gave a definition of all the Roman terminology, but if I missed anything or you are still confused, feel free to ask me about it.


	2. House Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was inspired by the show Spartacus and certain situations will be similar. Also this chapter will contain mentions of attempted rape, so you've been warned.

It’s been one week since Harry and Louis had their little moment of confusion. And since then, Harry has been distant. He kept his promise to Louis that no one would bother him, because so far nobody had. But Harry would barely look at Louis.

Not that Louis wanted him.

Niall had been showing Louis the ropes of the house. How to stand, how to talk to people, when not to talk to people, where everything was, and most importantly; no secrets of the house could be told. Many important figures in the military and senate walked through the halls and they would almost always be spreading secrets that slaves and other servants of the house would hear. Everything was to be reported to the Dominus, but never spoken to anyone else.

Neither of them knew what Louis’ official job in the house would be, so he just became Niall’s shadow. And Niall’s job was to follow Harry and do everything he asked. Which made it harder for Louis to settle into his new life. He just wanted Harry to stop staring at him.

The worst of it came, however, when Niall stormed into their quarters, angry about something else entirely, but telling Louis he would be sleeping somewhere else.

“Where am I supposed to be sleeping then?” Louis asked.

“You will be given your own quarters, just down the hall.”

Louis sighed. “Are these Dominus’s orders?”

“Yes. You are still going to work with me, but he does not want anyone touching you.” Niall sat down on the edge of his bed, laughing quietly to himself. “As if I would do anything to you.”

Louis got up from where he was sitting on his bed and walked over to kneel between Niall’s legs. “Is everything okay with you? I-I don’t think you would be this mad about me changing rooms. You never really tell me about yourself, you know. Just the House and rules and that sort of thing.”

Niall was looking down at his fidgeting hands. “There’s nothing—not much to tell. I’ve been a slave since birth, moving from household to household. This is the best place I’ve worked in.”

“Okay, but there has to be another reason you are so angry.”

Niall finally looked up at Louis, his eyes had the beginnings of tears in them. “I’m not angry about working here. I’m angry because after all this time Dominus can’t even trust me to be alone with someone like you. Someone he wants. I like you Louis. I think we could be friends, I really do. And Dominus wouldn’t even be this way if he knew—” Niall cut himself off by clamping a hand over his mouth. He pushed Louis out of the way and stood up to start pacing quickly, deep breaths coming out. “I-I can’t tell you why I’m mad. Nobody can know, I’ll get in so much trouble.”

“Okay! Okay. You don’t have to tell me.” Louis said, running over and hugging Niall tightly. “And we can be friends. I mean, he hasn’t changed my job, just where I sleep.”

“I know, I’m sorry I’m acting like this. All I can say is, I had a bit of a disagreement with someone.” Niall said, hugging Louis back. “There’s something else I need to tell you. The new military officers are coming to the Villa. Dominus wants to train them and weed out the weak ones directly.”

“Alright, what does this mean?”

Niall sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair. “Our jobs are the same, but you need to watch out. New recruits aren’t as nice as most officers are. No matter what they say, you cannot let them touch you. They aren’t allowed to fuck anyone, but they don’t care. It gets pretty scary when they are here." Niall told him. As if Louis wasn’t terrified enough of people coming on to him. “The guards are supposed to help, but that doesn’t always happen. Just be careful.”

“I will, thank you Niall.” Louis whispered. He started to walk to the door but, turned around and gave Niall a quick kiss on the cheek. “You’re the only one here who doesn’t scare me.”

+

The new recruit officers were just as bad as Niall made them out to be. Most of them were only a couple years older than Louis too. They would sneer at him and cat-call him whenever Harry wasn’t around. Some of them were even brave enough to grab Louis’ ass. The worst was that Harry wasn’t around to see it. Louis had to escort them places and be freely harassed.

It was disgusting and embarrassing, and Louis felt so gross. On one particularly bad day of being called a whore and groped, he went back to his tiny, lonely, little room and cried, balled up on the hard, lame excuse for a bed.

He knew he was meant to tell Harry, but his Dominus was in the worst of moods every day. So, Louis would bring Harry his evening wine and not say a thing. The Legatus had started doing something a bit strange though. He was usually sitting down when Louis would hand it to him, Harry would usually hold Louis’ hand for a little longer than appropriate.

He looked like he wanted to say something each time, but was much too exhausted to. It confused Louis so much, how a small touch could make his heart race. Especially when he would spend the day watching Harry yell at and whip his soldiers. And not to mention how Harry promised nobody would bother Louis, but he wasn’t doing anything about it.

The worst turn of fate came after the recruits had been at the villa for about 3 weeks. Louis was growing numb to all their horrible behavior, but that somehow only made it worse. It used to just be individuals, but now they were doing it in groups. They were cornering the pretty slaves and trying to force themselves on them. Niall wasn’t letting Louis out of his sight while they were working.

But then Harry made Louis escort a particularly gross group of soldiers to the training courtyard, by himself. Louis didn’t know that these solders were already on thin ice, they were the lowest in the bunch and Dominus had decided that if they fucked up again, he would not be easy on a punishment for them.

They were so close to the courtyard, only another turn and they would be there, Louis would be safe from them. But the Fates didn’t want that it seems, because just before the final turn, Louis was grabbed from behind and they pulled him into a closed off room. He tried to yell but one of the soldiers had clamped a hand over Louis’ mouth. There were three of them against tiny, little Louis.

“Finally! We’ve been trying to get you like this for weeks.” One of them sneered. His cohorts were laughing behind him when the soldier ripped off Louis’ tunic, exposing him completely to them. They whipped him around and shoved his face against the wall. “Fuck, you are a pretty one.”

“Legatus must love your arse.”

“Bet you’re so tight.”

They kept saying grossly sexual things to him, smacking his ass hard enough to make it red. Louis was in so much pain he almost didn’t notice his mouth was uncovered. Almost.

“Help! Please Harry!” Louis screamed and the soldiers covered his mouth again, roughly pressing him into the wall.

“Shut the fuck up whore.”

“Excuse you.” Harry’s deep, and very clearly angry, voice spoke behind them. It was calm and even, but so menacing. The soldiers all jumped away from Louis making him fall to the ground in a sobbing mess.

“Legatus we—”

“Silence!” Harry shouted, the soldiers all stiffened up and stood at attention. “All of you new recruits are an insult to the Empire’s army. You are an insult to my name and house. But you three little shits have just crossed the line.”

“Sir, please—”

Harry grabbed that one, the same soldier who had been hitting Louis, by his throat and threw him against the wall. “I said to be silent! Soldiers must know how to obey. They must learn respect. Part of that respect is to never touch what does not belong to you. Do you understand?”

They nodded.

“Good. Sadly for you, I cannot tolerate this sort of disrespect in my home.” Harry said menacingly, cracking his knuckles. Liam ran around the corner and into the room behind him and asked what was going on. “Well, Liam, I’ve decided these men, if you can them that, are not fit to serve. Take them down to the prisons immediately and send a message to Zayn.”

“You won’t let them become soldiers but you’ll send them to the Ludus to become Gladiators?” Liam asked, confused about Harry’s intentions.

“No. Tell Zayn we have sacrifices for the arena. I want to make bets on how and how fast they are killed.” Harry stated.

The soldiers gasped and were about to protest again, but when they saw the dark look in Harry’s eyes and snarl on his lips, they backed down. Liam called in a few guards and escorted the now-prisoners out of the corridor. As soon as Harry was sure they were alone, his entire body softened and he knelt down next to Louis. The boy had stopped crying but he was still shaking a bit.

“ _Venus Filium_ you are safe now.” Harry said in the softest of voices. “They won’t ever hurt you again.”

It started to sink in with Louis that Harry had sentenced three men, soldiers even, to death for him. He could barely look at Harry, even when his Dominus started to wrap his arms around Louis’ body and hold him, warm and close. Louis hated death. He hated fighting and killing and all of the things Harry was known for. He hated that Harry still made him feel safe.

“How far did they get, Louis?” Harry asked in barely a whisper. He didn’t want to upset Louis further.

Louis started to shake his head. “T-they just undressed me and hit me. And they were calling me these awful names. You came before it could get worse.”

Harry sighed and picked Louis up bridal style, walking out of the room to where several more guards and quite a few of the other recruits were standing. Niall pushed his way to the front and helped Louis out of Harry’s arms.

“Can you walk Little One?” Harry asked, and relaxed when Louis nodded. “Niall, help him clean up then take him to my chambers.”

“Yes, Dominus.” Niall had Louis wrap an arm around his shoulders and walked him out of the hallway.

They could hear Harry shouting to the other recruits about their behavior. He was spouting threats saying he wouldn’t be so merciful next time. Louis had stopped crying by the time they got to the baths, but he was still leaning on Niall for support.

Niall carefully lowered Louis into one of the baths and then undressed and joined him inside. “Are you okay Lou?”

“Yeah, my ass just hurts.”

Niall snorted then grabbed one of the cloths to start cleaning the grime off Louis’ skin. “Good thing Dominus got there when he did.”

Louis nodded and stared blankly into the warm water. “He shouldn’t have made me go alone in the first place.”

“I agree, but there’s nothing you can do now. You’re alive and mostly unharmed.” Niall sighed and maneuvered behind Louis to scrub his back. “I bet Dominus will change policies now. Only guards going with recruits now and always more than one slave. He’s smart Louis.”

“Don’t you feel used?” Louis snapped. “I can’t shake this feeling that he knew that would happen. That he used me, and all the rest of us, to test them.”

“Maybe he did, but he is the master. We are his property and he gets to do that sort of thing.” Niall said.

But as Niall finished cleaning him, Louis couldn’t help but replay one thought; _He said I was different_.

+

Louis was sitting on Harry’s bed in an eerie repeat of his first night. But this time was definitely different, because he knew his Dominus wouldn’t try anything after today. At least he hoped not.

When Harry finally entered the room he let the door slam closed as he walked straight to Louis. Louis stood up and Harry took his cheeks in his hands, checking all around his face for any bruising. And Louis couldn’t help but stare up at Harry’s gentle concern in awe. After a few moments Harry’s hands slipped down to Louis’ neck and his thumbs rubbed Louis’ tan skin, making him shiver.

“ _Venus Filium_ , I-I’m sorry about today.” Dominus said softly. He kissed Louis’ cheeks and touched their foreheads together. After a moment, he let go and walked around to sit on the bed, patting the spot next to him. Louis tentatively sat next to him. “You will be sleeping here with me from now on. Until my house is empty of those idiot recruits.”

“What? D-Dominus I don’t—”

“Louis! Just… I want you here and I want you safe.” Harry said. After a few silent moments, he got up from the bed and walked back to the door. “Go to sleep Little One, I’ve a few more things to take care of.”

The boy watched as Harry left him alone once again, and then started to make himself comfortable on the bed. Louis didn’t fall asleep that night though, so he was awake when Harry came back hours later, and lay next to Louis.

He was also awake a few minutes later when Harry turned and pressed his body into Louis, wrapping his arms around his waist.

+

Ever since he started sleeping in Harry’s room, and of course the little incident with the recruits, Louis had been pretty well protected. He’d also grown a lot more comfortable in the house with himself. He started joking around with the guards that have to watch him and gossiping with Niall. He still cringed whenever the soldiers looked at him, but they didn’t dare get close. None of them wanted to end up with the same fate as the other three.

Harry was different too. Whenever he was out in the training courtyard he was ruthless and tough and he frightened Louis. But every night, even though he barely ever spoke a word, Harry was kind to Louis. He touched him softly and held him when they slept. Louis wondered about it a lot. About what Harry was feeling or thinking when he was gentle towards him. However there was a lingering fear that hung over Louis and made him afraid to ask Harry anything.

Niall was different though. Louis really felt like he could tell Niall anything and he wouldn’t be judged. However when it came to getting Niall to open up, he hardly ever told Louis anything about himself.

Dominus had assigned them to clean out the wine cellar, which happened to be very close to Niall’s quarters. Apparently in a few days there was to be a celebration with other army members and Harry was getting an entire new supply of wine just for the event. But the boys weren’t complaining, because it gave them a break from standing and walking all day, as well as giving them an excuse to drink. They were allowed to do that only on special occasions, so neither of them was going to waste this chance.

Louis only had a few sips here and there whilst cleaning, but Niall was way past tipsy at this point. He was giggling and bouncing and dropping the cups almost every time he went to wipe one off.

And he kept making comments about Louis and Harry. “ _Soooooo_ …” Hiccup. “What do you and our darling master _really_ get up to in his room?”

Louis rolled his eyes. He knew that normal, sober Niall understood that nothing at all was happening, but this drunken Niall wasn’t having that. “I can promise you that all we do is go to sleep. Now maybe _you_ should give Dominus’s wine a break.”

Louis reached for the pitcher in Niall’s hand, but the blonde jerked it close to his chest with a pout. “No, I’m perfectly _fine._ ” Hiccup.

Louis just sighed. At least Niall was looking happy. He had been a bit moody for a while, but his attitude was getting better each day this week. “Hey Ni, do you remember that night when Harry first moved me out of your room? And you were really mad about someone?”

Niall’s face scrunched up in confusion for a moment before he shouted, “ _Oh!_ ” And fell backwards off his bench. Louis gasped, dropped the mug he was cleaning, and sat on the ground next to him. “That was when I had my fight with Liam. _Liam_. I _love_ Liam.”

Niall was giggling again but Louis was just sitting, staring at him with wide, worried eyes. “Um, Harry’s friend Liam? The soldier that is always here?”

“Yup.” Niall said, accenting the p. “He and I have sort of been a thing for a little over two years. But don’t tell Dominus. I d-don’t like to think what would happen if we were ever caught.”

Louis nodded in understanding. “H-how did that happen?”

“’Bout a year after I got here, Liam cornered me when I was escorting him out. He kissed me and told me some nice things. I slapped him, so he sort of spent the next few weeks sending me gifts and charming me and trying to prove he wasn’t just some brutish soldier. Obviously it worked.” He had a dopey smile on his face and his fingers were twiddling with a small silver chain on his neck.

Louis didn’t know how he hadn’t seen it before actually. “Is that from him?”

“Yeah, he gave it to me after our fight as an apology. It’s his seal.” Niall held up the pendant at the end, which had a small carving of Liam’s full name in Latin and a Phoenix holding an olive branch. “Don’t even remember what the fight was about now. Also doesn’t matter, love him too much to care.”

Louis smiled fondly, wondering what it was like to love someone like this. He’d never been in love, never had romantic feelings for anyone really. He loved his family, he loved the Gods, and the life they gave him before this, but all his feelings were becoming soured and confused. And somehow he couldn’t stop thinking about Harry.

“Ni?”

“Yeah?” Niall asked, sitting back up now that he was sobering up.

“Your secret is safe with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions and Comments are always encouraged :)


	3. Secrets of the Trade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was inspired by the show Spartacus and certain situations will be similar. Also this chapter will contain some grat Niam smut, which is always fun.  
> Enjoy ;)

Every year the Roman army has a gala to induct the new recruits. Every high ranking soldier brings his best men to show off to their Legatus as well as several Senators. Niall told Louis that he was brought along every year and it was always hectic. There was so much wine and food, exotic dancers and whores, and even a few gladiator shows. Dominus had never hosted before, but he certainly did not disappoint.

Zayn and Perrie were even invited, and made a point of bringing some of their slaves along to be sold in auction. Of course as soon as they arrived, Perrie went straight to Louis to check on him. When he was first traded into their Ludus, Perrie had taken a liking to him, even though she knew she couldn't keep him. But she would make sure he was comfortable and treated well, and she even let him braid her long blonde hair. He used to braid his sisters' hair, so he rather enjoyed it.

When Louis was first sold to Harry he wished he could just stay with Perrie and be one of her personal hands. He is starting to like it at Harry's villa though, but she was always so warm. And Louis' new Dominus was, well... confusing.

"Little Bear!" Perrie shouted as soon as she saw Louis in the line-up. She was wearing a long sea-foam green toga, garnished with emeralds and pearls, probably a gift from Zayn. "Darling Little Bear, how are you?"

Louis blushed when she kissed his cheeks, and got a tiny sick feeling from the rude looks he was getting from everyone else. "V-Very good Mistress."

"Fantastic!"

"Perrie, love, leave him be. Harry probably wants them all to stand ready for when the other guests arrive." Zayn said, gently tugging her away. She pouted for a second before Zayn whispered something sweet in her ear, and she was clapping and kissing him.

But before she left, Perrie ran back to Louis one more time and whispered in his ear. "I hope Harry is being gentle with you."

She ran off with a wink and left Louis to stand wide-eyed in the line-up. He could still feel the glares of everyone around him because of the special treatment. Soon the tension was dropped because Harry walked in with Niall behind him. In Niall's hands was a box of gold paints and masks, each representing a different God or Goddess. The only exception was Jupiter, as Harry did not want any of the servants to be the all mighty.

"You will paint your bodies, bare, with this paint and each of you will have your own mask. I expect you to be wearing these all night." Harry said in his authoritative voice. He nodded at Niall, who started handing the masks to their designated servant.

Louis watched as each of the masks were given out and it seemed like Harry had given quite a bit of thought to it. Such as the mask of Juno, wife of Jupiter and patron goddess of women, marriage, and family, being given to Siri, an older slave who Louis learned had raised Harry when she was owned by his parents. The mask of Bacchus, God of wine, parties, and ecstasy, was given to Niall, which made sense to Louis after their night of drinking. However, when Niall got to Louis he gave him his mask with a big smirk, and when Looked back at Harry, he too was trying to hold down a grin. Louis took the mask and gasped when he finally looked at it.

It was a feminine face, gold just like rest, but it also had seashells around the top like a crown and doves wings carved into the sides. Venus. He swallowed a lump in his throat and carefully tied the mask over his face. It was surprisingly easy to see through, Louis found, and he watched as two of the slaves helped Harry slip on his battle armor. It was a tradition for the Legatus of the house to wear his armor during this gala. But Louis was surprised by the engraving of a boar's head on the chest.

The boar was one of the symbols for Mars, God of War, and to anyone else it would make perfect sense for him. He was one of the most feared Legatus in the army, of course his patron God would be Mars. Most people, not Louis however, would over look the fact that there are many tales of the affair of Mars and Venus.

Mars, who cared for no other God, Human, nor anything between, only the honor and victory of war, fell for Venus, the Goddess of beauty and love. Even he was no match for her spell, but there were too many others who fought for her affections. Eventually Jupiter had to put an end to the fighting, so he forced Venus to marry Vulcan, God of Blacksmiths. She loved many people, but never her own husband, and quite a few of the legends say she loved Mars the most.

The gala would go on tonight and everyone would see Harry's armor and Louis' mask, but none of them would understand Harry's true meaning. Which was exactly how it went. Louis and Niall were assigned to stand by Harry's side that night, and many guests would come to greet him. Several commented on the expertly made masks, but no one seemed to be making the connection.

Harry looked incredibly bored. He was walking around and making sure everything was running smoothly and his guests were enjoying themselves, which for the most part they were. He lightened up a bit when Liam finally arrived.

"All by yourself then?" Harry asked, noticing that Liam hadn't brought long a guest nor servant.

"I practically live here, I saw no point." Liam replied with a shrug. "But perhaps you would lend me one of yours for the night."

Obviously Harry thought maybe Liam meant Louis, so he put a protective arm in front of him. "Niall will attend to you tonight."

Liam held back a satisfied smile and nodded. "Thank you Legatus. Niall, if you'll come with me to the fountains I think I'll actually have a drink for once."

"Yes sir." Niall said, following close behind Liam.

Louis had to bite his lips to keep from laughing at his friend, because they were probably not going to get some wine. Because instead of turning right to go to the fountains, they headed left when Harry wasn't looking. And left was in the direction of the guest quarters that Liam usually stayed in.

Once they were inside, Liam pulled out his key and locked the door, pushing Niall up against it. " _Bacchus_ Ni, really? A bit presumptuous, even for you."

"Are you saying I'm some sort of drunk sir?" Niall asked jokingly.

Liam hummed, lips ghosting over Niall's neck, "Pretty sure that's what you wanted to say with that mask on."

Niall gasped when Liam bit down on the sensitive spot just below his ear. "Gods, will you just take this damn thing off."

Liam laughed and reached one hand behind Niall's head to untie his mask, gently setting it on the table by the door. His hands then settled on Niall's bony waist, while the blonde boy wrapped his arms behind Liam's neck. They kissed slowly this time, Liam licked into Niall's mouth and tasted a bit of wine he had snuck earlier. They grew hard against each other's hips and soon Niall was dropping to his knees.

He pulled down on Liam's toga as he went and Liam helped him take it all the way off. And the thing about Liam is he's big, like _really_ big. As in Niall has never been able to take him all the way down without choking. But he does his best and everything feels good for Liam.

Niall licked his lips and started by kissing the head of Liam's cock, lingering for a few moments. One of his hands was scratching up Liam's stomach and the ridges of his abs while the other stroked his dick slowly. Niall likes to drag this part out, to keep Liam waiting and building up. Only when Liam whines and rakes a hand into Niall's hair, does Niall finally wrap his lips around Liam's red cock. He sunk down slowly, sucking in and moving his tongue along the bottom vein.

Liam groaned and tugged hard on Niall's hair, silently urging him to go faster. Niall complied and gradually started bobbing his head, a hand stroking the parts he couldn't reach. Liam tried his best to hold back from pushing Niall down or thrusting into him, because he didn't want to choke his lover, but this wasn't nearly enough.

"Ni, _fuck_ , Niall come on love. Let me be inside you." He roughly yanked Niall off by his hair and pushed him back towards the bed.

The gold paint from Niall's already naked body was smeared from his fingers all over Liam. It was starting to get on the silk sheets too and Niall made a mental note to clean everything right after this. But for now he wanted to be messy and fucked and not give a damn about the gala going on. Harry had given Niall to Liam for the night and he intended to please him.

"Think you're still loose from yesterday?" Liam asked. He and Niall had managed to sneak away for a quickie while Harry was taking care of military business. Liam didn't give Niall a chance to answer before he was crawling over him with a vile of oil in his hand. He poured it over his fingers and brought two down to Niall's hole.

They went in easily so he squeezed a third in next to them. Niall moaned as Liam thrusted the three fingers easily and they brushed that spot inside him that had him gasping for air. "Fuck, Liam right there."

"So perfect Niall," Liam whispered as he pulled his fingers out and started to slick up his cock. He stroked it a few times while he pushed Niall's legs up over his shoulders.

Liam pushed into the tight heat slowly, letting out a long breath when his hips settled flush against Niall. He sat back on his heels and stayed still until Niall could adjust, kissing his left ankle. Niall's arms went up above his head and he clutched the pillow underneath him, and he turned to bite his bicep, nodding for Liam to move.

The movements, as always, started slow and intimate. Just Liam pushing and rolling his hips up, experimenting with finding Niall's spot. Only when Niall cried out and bit his fist did Liam know he had found it. He moved his hips faster, pulling all the way out and slamming back in.

Liam let Niall's legs fall to his waist as he leaned down and braced his hands on either side of Niall's head. He kissed Niall roughly, swallowing his moans of pleasure with every thrust. Niall moved his hands to Liam's shoulders. He dug in his nails and scratched hard, hopefully breaking the skin and leaving lines.

They were both panting, Niall whimpering and Liam grunting, as they chased their orgasms. Their bodies moved together so perfectly. "Fuck Niall, I'm close love."

"Me to Li, touch me." Niall gasped when Liam's strong hand wrapped around his length and stroked him in time with their thrusts. It only took seconds for Niall to come in long streaks between them, choking out Liam's name in a sob. Liam made it through only three more thrusts into Niall's clenching hole before he was pulling out and coming over Niall's painted gold thighs.

They were breathing heavily as they came down from the high and Niall tugged Liam into him so he could kiss all around his face. "You've got paint all over you." Niall said, giggling at their mess.

Liam rolled his eyes and sat up again. "Well you have spunk all over you."

"All your fault love."

Liam rolled his eyes and stood up from the bed. "Let's just get cleaned up and back to the gala before Harry notices how long we've been gone."

+

Harry wouldn't notice the absence of those two, however, as he was too busy fuming over the arrival of Legatus Octavious. He was Harry's rival, if you can really call him that, he was ten years older than Harry after all. And of course Harry knew he would be there, but he didn't have to like it.

Maybe if he hadn't made such a show of arriving late and clearly not caring that he was interrupting a conversation Harry was having with one of the Senators. He just strolled in with his usual band of guards and servants, as well as a few subpar soldiers from his regiment. At least they were subpar if you asked Harry. It didn't help that he was dressed in these gaudy orange robes and with a gold encrusted olive branch on his head.

"Governor!" Octavious shouted. His deep voice bellowed even over the music and Harry just rolled his eyes. He was used to being called Governor by his people and Senate members, but as a sign of respect, military officers must refer to him as Legatus. Octavious never seemed to grasp this. "My what a lively night you've set up for us."

"Legatus Octavious, how nice of you to come all the way to Capua. And here I was thinking the journey would be too long for someone with as many years as you." Harry said snidely. Again Louis found himself wanting to laugh, but he kept quiet.

Octavious pursed his lips and cocked an eyebrow. "No, no I would never want to miss a... _spectacle_ such as this."

"Well, make yourself and your men welcome, I believe Zayn will be hosting an auction by the wine fountains soon. Maybe you would like to pick out a few new slaves for your home, if you have the space and coin of course." Harry suggested, although he knew it sounded more like an insult. Which was entirely the point. All the same, Octavious agreed that would be best and he moved his entourage to the fountain room.

Harry let out a breath and went back to his conversation with the Senator and his wife. Louis wasn't really listening because he was too distracted by everything around. After a few minutes he heard Harry snapping his fingers and followed him and the Senator's wife to one of the tables. Harry took a seat and the wife, Sura was her name, sat across from him. She couldn't see Harry's hand go up to brush Louis' lower thigh, right above the knee. Louis gasped as Harry kept rubbing over the same spot while he had his conversation.

It was these times, when Harry would be so soft and affectionate, that would make Louis so confused. The little stirrings in his tummy were in overdrive and he wondered if Harry felt them too. If Harry thought of Louis as anything but his property or a gift given by the gods. A human being.

"Governor Harry, you really do have such a lovely home. Shame you've no wife to share such a big Villa with, nor little ones." Sura said. Louis' ears perked up at this part of the conversation. Harry was an attractive, rich, and successful man, why hadn't he ever married?

Harry coughed nervously, his hand on Louis' leg stalling still. "Um, I never found the right person I suppose. And work takes me away from that sort of life. I've a city to run, part of the army to lead, men like me can't ever love. It's impractical and I never saw the point."

Sura shook her head with a chuckle. "Such a waste of good breeding, you are. Do you think you will ever get married?"

"Probably not." Now Harry took his hand completely off Louis' thigh and rested it on the table. "I don't think there's anyone out there for me."

Louis felt like he was being punched in the gut. He never thought anything would actually come of whatever it was between he and Harry, but he had hoped he at least cared. He thought the touches and extras care and protection meant _something_ to Harry. But he was just another of Harry's possessions. A pretty virginal toy that Harry is probably just saving for the right time. Why would he be special anyway? He's a slave.

Before Louis could actually start crying under the mask, Harry was snapping for his attention. "Louis, go get us some wine from the fountain room. And make it quick."

"Yes Dominus." Louis said in a whisper, making his way to the next room.

+

When 15 minutes had passed and Louis was still not back with Harry's wine, the Governor grew suspicious. Louis was very well behaved and always on time when he was given an order. Harry was actually pretty proud of how well he had been doing, considering how scared he had been when he was first bought.

Harry excused himself from the officers he was speaking to and made his way to the fountain room. When he stepped through the threshold, there seemed to be a commotion going on at the auction, and Louis was nowhere in sight. That is until Harry got closer to the argument.

"I don't see why I can't buy this one! He's much better than the rest of your selection." Octavious yelled at a very unimpressed looking Zayn while his crew was snickering behind him. In one of his hands was a white and gold mask, and in the other, was a very frightened looking Louis. He had been pushed onto the ground and Octavious was yanking roughly onto his hair.

"I can assure you that my selections are better than you will ever find in some seedy market. And Louis is not for sale anymore, Harry is his Dominus and I doubt he has any interest in selling him." Zayn stated.

Octavious scoffed and tossed Louis face first onto the ground, walking directly up to Zayn. "I don't give a damn what you think. This is the one I want and I will pay any price to have him."

"And I can assure you that any price will not be nearly good enough." Harry growled. The crowd that had gathered collectively gasped and stepped aside so he could walk through. "I'm getting very annoyed by this. Too many times have I been disrespected in my own home."

Zayn started chuckling and stepping away from Octavious. Somewhere from the crowd Perrie ran out to help Louis off the ground. Once he was up, Harry motioned for him to come over, so Louis walked behind Harry, not sure what was going to happen next.

"Governor--"

"And there you go again. Have you no honor, sir?" Harry snapped. "Someone with your experience should know by now that when you see me in my uniform, in my home, that you call me by my proper title. Like it or not, you and I are of the same rank."

"Oh please. You're a child in my eyes. A petulant, immature runt that doesn't like when anyone touches his _toys_." Octavious yelled right back, his eyes darting between Harry and Louis.

Everyone had gone completely silent in this room now, just waiting to see what Harry would do next. He stepped forward, calmly, and snatched the Venus mask out of Octavious's hand. "Louis. Take this and go to your new quarters."

The crowd parted and Louis took the mask before running out. He ran right by Niall and Liam coming back to the gala, but didn't even think to stop and warn them about what was happening in there.

They ended up walking in on Harry grabbing Octavious by the back of the neck and tossing him into one of the wine fountains. "You will show me respect in my house or you will leave! My guests do not want to deal with your insolence at this celebration. Frankly I never want to deal with it."

Octavious spat at Harry's face and snapped his fingers, one of his slaves ran over with a cloth and wiped the wine off. "You will regret this humiliation Harry. I guarantee it."

"Leave my house."

Harry turned around angrily, eyes dark with malice as he stormed out of that room and out to a balcony to cool off. Octavious and his group brushed themselves off and left, knocking down several things in their path out of spite.

"What the fuck did I miss?" Liam asked when Perrie and Zayn walked over to him.

"That Octavious cunt tried to take Louis and hurt him, but Harry came to the rescue, honestly it's adorable." Perrie said excitedly.

"Pez, it's not adorable. Harry didn't want Octavious touching Louis because he is his property, plus he hates Octavious. The only reason he was here was because this is a military gathering." Zayn said, a bit annoyed. "She's got this fantasy in her mind that Harry has fallen in love with a slave. Can you imagine that? Completely ridiculous."

Liam laughed nervously and did his best to not look over at Niall, who no doubt was holding down a satisfied smirk. "Right, ridiculous. Harry couldn't love anyone though, anyway."

"Oh you boys have no sense of romance!" Perrie said exasperatedly, throwing her hands up in the air. "Come along Zayn, you owe me a dance I think."

+

Harry stormed into his room only a few minutes after Louis had come in and calmed down. He was lying on the bed and he sat up as soon as Harry came in.

" _Venus Filium_ I--" Harry cut himself off and groaned, very frustrated. In a moment of silence a thousand thoughts flashed through his mind from that night and about Louis and Octavious. Louis was waiting patiently for Harry to do something, anything but stand there and stare at him.

And then Harry walked forward, sat on the bed next to Louis, and reached both of his hands up to Louis' cheeks. With only a small, but slow and lingering kiss to Louis' forehead, Harry stood up again.

"I'm done failing you _Venus Filium_. Things will be better from now on, I promise. And I intend to keep this promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions and Comments are always encouraged :)


	4. Cupid's Spell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was inspired by the show Spartacus and certain situations will be similar. This chapter has very brief Niam smut and then finally some Larry smut yay!

"Fuck, Liam, yeah harder Love." Niall moaned and slammed his head back against the wine rack. Liam was three fingers deep and sucking on Niall's flushed neck. "I-I can take another."

"Gods, I wish we had more time. I want to be inside you Ni." Liam said, squeezing in a fourth finger and crooking them into Niall's prostate. "I want to take you slow, _hard_ , I want you in my bed, not the fucking guest room."

Niall was rocking down on the fingers, legs wrapped around Liam and hands clawing at his shoulders. It was early in the morning and the rest of the house was still asleep. Harry had left Niall to attend to Liam for the whole week after the gala, which only let them sneak off together more than normal. That morning when Niall went to fetch wine and water from the cellar, Liam followed.

"Close yet, Love?" Liam asked, looking directly into Niall's blown out eyes. "Come for me Love, I want to feel you."

Niall whined and Liam swallowed the low groan when he came, with a kiss. One of Niall's hands was stroking himself quickly while his cum streaked onto their stomachs.

With heavy breaths they gradually slumped down, but Liam was still very hard. "Let me--"

"Niall? Are you down there?" Harry's just woken up voice called down into the cellar.

"Shit." Niall whispered pushing Liam off him and re-dressing quickly, wiping himself off with a spare rag. "Yes, Dominus, just getting you and Master Liam some water for the morning."

"Ah, good." Harry said, still not walking down the stairs. "I imagine Liam is still asleep. When he wakes tell him I'll be waiting in the strategy room. We have quite a few things to discuss."

"Yes Dominus." Niall waited until he heard Harry walk away before taking a deep breath. "That was too close."

"At least he thinks he thinks I'm asleep." Liam said. He stepped in closer to Niall again and gave him a small kiss. "Come on love, I better go meet him."

Niall put both hands on Liam's cheeks to keep him from leaving. "Li, you're still hard. We have plenty of time for me to fix that."

Liam laughed breathlessly and blushed when Niall sunk to his knees.

+

The notice from the Senate had arrived that morning, not long before Harry woke up with Louis cuddled into his side. Harry often woke up before the help in the Villa did, he liked having some time for peace and quiet before having to face his duties of the day.

He half expected the notice to be some sort of call to arms, to ready his forces and go to battle. That was usually the case anyway. However this one was more of an update, which worried Harry, because that meant the Senate was waiting, and waiting would only make the enemy stronger. If it were up to this Legatus, they would strike hard and fierce before anything could happen to their people.

He looked down at the large territory map on the table, and moved a few of the pieces around according to what the notice said. Most of the pieces were up north now, by the Thracian settlements.

Liam walked in soon after, looking fresh faced and like he'd been up for hours. Harry was envious of his ability to do that. He walked up next to Harry and read over the notice. "Uprisings? Why aren't they sending anyone out there?"

Harry shrugged. "There are scouts and minor forces at the ready but I feel we are underestimating the Northerners. Who knows what sort of alliances they have made. Something tells me the Celts could even be on their side."

It was a long shot, considering the Celts had been peaceful for about twenty years. The last time they rebelled, about 22 years ago when Harry was a child, the Romans had defeated them badly. That was when Niall's mother was forced into slavery, and eventually how he was born and ended up in Harry's home. Liam cringed at the idea of having to fight Niall's people, but if it had to be done then it would be done.

"Perhaps it is only rumors right now. We've been hearing these sorts of things for years and yet nothing has come of it." Liam said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Harry sighed, ruffling his curls a bit and pacing the room. He couldn't focus on any of that when something else was running through his mind. Every time Harry closed his eyes, all he saw was Louis covered in that gold paint and cowering away from Octavious. For an entire week Harry dreamt of Louis being taken away and hurt, mistreated. He knew that Zayn wouldn't have let Octavious get away with Louis even if Harry hadn't shown up, but the fear was still there. Harry hated that Louis made him weak like this, it made it harder for Harry to be confident in his ability to protect him.

"Liam? I have a problem, a question, and I don't want you to think less of me. But I'm out of my mind." Harry said, not daring to even look at his friend.

"I could never. What's troubling you?"

Harry groaned and walked back to the table, slamming his hands down. "Louis."

"The slave? The one you keep with you?"

"Yes." Harry squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his temples. "Sometimes I look at him, and he is so beautiful that I think he was a gift from the Gods. A reward of some sort. Then my chest, my heart, it burns and he seems like a curse. Sent to me to make me feel. I hate emotions, though, they distract from what I'm supposed to do."

Liam scrunches his face in confusion and cocks his head to the side. "What are you supposed to do?"

"This Liam!" Harry snaps, arms gesturing to the map. "I'm a warrior! A soldier. A servant of Mars and brother of the boar. I'm meant to fight and kill for our empire, but I can't! He makes me soft. He makes me afraid, afraid of scaring him or dying and not being able to save him from those who are worse than me."

Liam patted Harry's tense back comfortingly. "You need to calm down. Have you talked to him? Not giving orders or any of that professional bullshit, but talked to him. Ask him how he got here. Forget for a moment that he is a slave and treat him like an equal."

"He's afraid of me, I know he is. I keep telling him I'll protect him and that he is special but... he never even looks at me." Harry says. It's barely a whisper and full of shame, but Liam won't judge him. "I feel like a child again, the way he makes my heart race."

"You don't have to feel ashamed for this, you know. Venus and Cupid work in strange ways sometimes, striking when you least expect and with you'd never guess." Liam said in his gentle tone. "Tonight. Tell Louis all that's bothering you. Or let him tell you things. He won't be scared if you are open and gentle."

"You're right. You're so much better at people than me." Harry said, pushing himself off the table and brushing his toga off. Liam wanted to say something, to make a comment about Niall and him, but he bit his tongue. It wasn't the right time.

+

Louis had rushed through all of his chores that day, barely stopping for a meal midday. Normally Harry would wake him since they slept together, but for some reason Louis woke up that morning late and alone. He barely got to see Niall at all, as he was with Liam the whole time, and Harry was in military meetings all day, just making Louis run to fetch things for him.

By the time the night came and Louis was relieved, he was boneless and tired. He walked behind a very tense looking Harry, with the final luster of energy he had. When they entered the chambers, Harry held the door open for Louis to go in first.

"Is there anything else you need of me tonight, Dominus?" Louis asked, hoping the answer would be no and he could just lie down.

Harry cleared a lump in his throat. "Yes, actually. Louis I... um... why don't you sit down, only if you want."

Louis backed up, and tentatively sat on the bed. He watched as Harry bit into his lip and walked forward to kneel in front of him. He sighed and rested his hands on Louis' knees, rubbing little circles into the skin.

"D-Dominus?"

" _Venus Filium_ , I-I know it has not been an easy adjustment for you here. I know you are scared and tired, but... that is not what I want for you." Harry said. There was something different in his voice tonight. He was warm and soft like he always was privately with Louis, but there was something else, something new. Nerves maybe. "You are a mystery to me Louis. A beautiful mystery, but you don't have to be. And I don't have to be the master who you fear. I want to be more."

"I-I don't understand--"

"Why are you here? In this sort of life?" Harry asked. suddenly, cutting Louis off. "Surely there must be a reason someone as young as you was put in this life. Taxes was it?"

Louis grimaced. "Do you really want to know?" He finally looked into Harry's eyes. "My father was ill. Still is. He couldn't work and we didn't have any money because mother never learned a trade. She had me when she was very young and then my four sisters in the following years. All she ever knew was how to take care of the home. When father became sick... we grew poor fast. I tried to work, but it wasn't enough to pay for everything. _Your_ tax collectors came around and when we couldn't pay, they gave us an ultimatum; father entered into slavery as repayment for the debt or both he and mother would be jailed. But father wasn't strong enough, so I took his place."

Harry closed his eyes at Louis' slightly angry tone. It was his fault that Louis' family came upon these misfortunes. His fault that Louis had to leave his family and enter this life. "I don't know what to say _Venus Filium_. If I could fix all of that, if I could go back in time and fix all of it, I would. But you have to understand... I have to set an example to my people and if I don't have these laws and taxes in place, there would be no way to pay for anything for the people. There would be anarchy. Nobody really understands that, and if I helped your family they would only get even more angry. They wouldn't understand that you are worth more to me."

"Why? How can you possibly feel this way?" Louis asked, eyes filling up with frustrated tears.

"Because there is something about you. An energy that pulls me to you and makes me... _feel_ again." Harry clutched Louis' face in both of his large, calloused hands. "I want you so bad, _Venus Filium_ , so much that I can't even think about anything else. You are strong Louis, so strong. Anyone else would have been broken by now if they were treated the same as you have been. Each time the animals I am forced to let in this house hurt you, I feel your fear, but you keep going, you keep living. I want someone like that, _you_ , to be mine."

"Dominus, w-we can't, it wouldn't be right." Louis said, sniffling.

"I am the most powerful figure of authority in the City of Capua. It is right, if I say it is right." Harry said darkly. "And please just call me Harry. In my eyes, from now on, you are my equal. But...tell me now if you want to refuse, and I will never touch you again. I will still treat you with care, because my heart will not allow otherwise, but I would never force you into anything. This is all your choice."

Louis looked into Harry's eyes and saw that he was being genuinely sincere. There was no malice, nor deceit, nothing that said Harry would hurt him after this. He could never hurt Louis, not when he's watched it happen so many other times before. The innocent angel that fell into Harry's hands deserved some happiness, for once. Louis' small hands went to clutch onto Harry's fore arms and he scooted towards him on the bed.

"When I first got here, you scared me so much. And you still scare me, but Harry I-I want you too--"

He was suddenly cut off by Harry's lips crushing against his. It was hard and bruising and not what Louis expected for a first kiss, but  oh how he wanted it, just as much as Harry did. Louis whimpered when Harry pushed his tongue inside and massaged the roof of his mouth. One of his hands released Louis' cheek and went to his hip instead, barely holding on.

Harry was the one to pull out of the kiss, brushing the fallen hair out of Louis' face. " _Venus Filium_ , I want to make you feel good." He leaned in and kissed along Louis' flushed neck with his puffy lips. "Let me give you pleasure."

Suddenly Louis felt like he was being suffocated. Here they were again in the same situation as last time, and just because Louis was more willing to be with Harry, did not mean he wanted to lose his virginity this soon. "H-Harry I don't... I don't want to have sex with you."

Louis half expected Harry to get angry, but instead his eyes widened in a panic. "No, _no_ , Louis I'm not going to take your purity away, not now and not like this. Venus would surely smite me if I did. But there are other ways of pleasuring your body. Only if you give consent. I've no trouble in just kissing you again."

His voice was low and rough, and as soon as Louid whimpered out a soft, "Yes," one of his hands gently pushed on Louis' chest to make him lie down. Louis squeaked when his back hit the bed, but he made no move to stop Harry. He was starting to trust him.

Harry's hands ran up and down Louis' thighs, resting on his knees and spreading Louis' legs just a bit. Louis' fattening cock was starting to tent his cloth, so Harry reached up and undid the tie, letting it fall flat on the bed. Louis whined when the cold air hit him bare, so Harry kissed his tummy to stop him shaking. He licked at Louis' half hard cock, from base to tip, and then kissed the head. He continued this movement until Louis was writhing and fully hard beneath him.

The younger boy was falling into a complete mess. No one had ever touched him nor kissed him this way. He tried biting his lip to stifle his moans, but his sharp teeth were breaking into the skin and he could taste the metallic hint of blood. When Louis looked down, Harry's eyes were closed and his whole mouth was wrapped around Louis' angry red cock, sinking down. He was so hard it hurt and Louis thought he might burst at any moment, but then Harry took his mouth away with as smirk.

"Harry?" Louis could feel more tears well up, but this time it was because he felt so good.

"It's okay Little One, you'll finish." Harry said softly as he slipped Louis' legs up over his shoulders. "You'll feel so good _Venus Filium_ , gonna spoil you."

Louis was given no other warning before Harry ducked down and placed a kiss on his puckered hole. Louis' breath hitched and he bit his clenched fist, while his other hand went to Harry's curls. He wasn't trying to move Harry at all, just needed something to grab onto. Harry smirked and started to lick across in tiny swipes. Louis keened above him, arching his back and pushing his hips down at the same time.

Using both of his thumbs, Harry opened up Louis' hole to himself, pointing his tongue to delve inside. It was so tight, Harry could barely push past, but he didn't want to use his fingers, Louis wasn't ready for that.

Louis tugged on Harry's hair, causing the Legatus to groan, sending shockwaves of pleasure up through Louis' body. He was whimpering and riding down on Harry's face, never having felt this good before. He wanted this, _more_ of this, with Harry all the time. The pooling heat in his belly is telling him, _screaming_ at him, to do this again and again.

"H-Harry I feel, I-I feel--"

One of Harry's hands moved up and stroked Louis at the same quick pace as his tongue. "It's okay, finish Louis, go ahead." Harry said before he nipped at Louis' rim with his teeth and pushed his tongue back in, fucking Louis roughly with it.

And Louis lost it. His eyes rolled back in his head and his thick thighs shook when he came, long ropes of cum across his stomach. He would have screamed, but all sound was caught in his throat, along with his deep breaths. Harry stroked him through it, staring slack jawed and in awe at this gorgeous creature. It was the first time anyone else made Louis come, and it was so overwhelming.

"That was gorgeous Louis. So fucking beautiful." Harry said, kissing the inside of Louis' left thigh. "Have I pleased you little one?"

Louis brought both his hands to his face, palms pressing into his eyes as he kept himself from sobbing. He tried to talk, but all he could do was muster a whine and a nod. Harry smiled and released Louis' legs, standing up between them. He shrugged off his robes and Louis' eyes went straight for his hard and thick cock, bouncing stiffly when Harry moved.

"Sh-should I--"

"No, Louis. Not tonight. I'll finish myself, out of this room so you can sleep." Harry said, patting Louis' knee. But Louis stopped him, making grabby hands so he wouldn't leave. Harry just chuckled and kneeled back down. " _Venus Filium_ I need to clean you and take care of myself."

"No, y-you can finish here. I-I don't mind." Louis stuttered. Harry raised his eyebrows and kissed Louis' cheek. "Come on Harry please. I want to see it."

Neither of them had any idea where Louis' behavior was coming from, but Harry obliged anyway, wanting to please Louis again. He smudged one of his hands on the drying cum on Louis' tummy, wiping around before bringing that hand to his dick. He started jerking himself slowly, moaning at the touch. He was still at the end of the bed and between Louis' legs, but couldn't stop himself from climbing up and kissing him. He knelt one knee up on the bed and slammed a hand next to Louis' head, jerking faster now, and letting little breaths into Louis' neck.

"Gorgeous Louis, gorgeous. Get me so fucking hard, _fuck_." Harry whispered into Louis' skin. Precum was dripping out of his cock and mixing with Louis' on the boy's tummy. Louis could still barely move, but he watched Harry, almost curious to witness this side of him.

Harry's nipples were hard and pointed on his chest, and Louis slowly brushed one with one of his tiny hands. Harry's reaction was sudden; his breath hitched and dark green eyes widened, looking down at Louis. " _Yeah_ , you can touch if you want to Louis, feels good."

All Louis had to do was pinch down on the nub and Harry grunted, rough and low, coming hard in his hand and on Louis' stomach. He buried his face into Louis' neck, biting down to stifle the noise. Harry sucked hard, giving Louis a dark purple bruise in that spot, something to claim him. Nobody would dare even think about Louis if they saw that.

Harry wiped the dirty hand onto the sheet and grabbed Louis' cheeks to kiss him quickly. He nibbled down on Louis' lower lip, then leaned back, touching their foreheads together. And Louis did something surprising. He started giggling. He smiled, showing his perfectly sharp teeth, and giggled. He covered his mouth with a hand but didn't stop laughing. Harry was awestruck by this boy's smile. Never had Louis smiled at all in front of Harry since he got there. It was strange and beautiful.

" _Venus Filium_ your smile could make Apollo himself envious. Complete sunshine." Harry said, looking right in Louis' bright and very blue eyes. "You've never smiled for me before."

"You haven't made me this happy before." Louis quipped. But then his face scrunched up when he felt the drying spunk on him. "Harry could you maybe clean me now?"

"Of course Little One." Harry got off the bed and quickly retrieved a wet rag. He cleaned his hand first and then Louis' stomach, leaving a small kiss above the belly button. "Wonderful Louis, you're so wonderful."

Louis blushed and rolled onto his side, relaxing when Harry's strong arms wrapped around him. "Sweet dreams Harry."

"You're really mine now." Were the last words Louis heard before drifting off into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very happy with the little intimate scene this time :)


	5. The Gods and Their Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was inspired by the show Spartacus and certain situations will be similar. Sorry not Sorry for what happens in this chapter.

The week after was spent with mornings different from any other they ever had. But then again, so were both of them. It was full of more smiles and kisses from Harry. He was so soft for this boy and he didn't even care. However, if anyone else were to see him like this he would kill them in a second, nothing could ruin his reputation.

It could be easier to hide Harry's new found feelings if he spent a little time away from Louis, but he couldn't. He didn't want to think about what could happen to Louis if he was attacked again when Harry wasn't around. So, Harry did the opposite of keeping away from Louis, and made it so they would almost constantly be together.

"Niall, I have a bit of an upgrade from your current position, if you wish to take it." Harry said. He was sitting at his dining table, having his morning wine and fruit, with Niall and Louis standing their usual positions next to him.

"Yes, Dominus?" Niall asked, glancing at Louis who just shrugged.

"You'll get more authority in this house, and more free time because of it." Harry continued, taking a big gulp of wine. "I'm making you head of the household."

Niall's eyes threatened to bulge out of their sockets. "B-but what about Siri, Dominus? You can't mean to sell her, surely."

"Don't be daft Niall." Harry snapped. "Siri has been in this house since before I was born. She raised me. But she is old now, she cannot control everyone like she used to. You've been with me, as my personal hand, for a long time. I wouldn't trust this with anyone else."

Niall opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again. He repeated that a few times before. "Yes, Dominus, I-I'll do it."

"Perfect." Harry stood up and the slaves gathered up the dirty dishes. "Inform Siri of my new orders and tell her she's been moved to head seamstress."

"Yes Dominus." Niall handed off his plates to Louis and practically ran out of the dining hall.

Harry was smirking at him, shaking his head and turning around to look at Louis. " _Venus Filium_ , it seems I have an opening to be my personal hand. Simple position, you must follow me wherever I go and do everything I say."

Louis took a look around to make sure they were alone. "Really? Everything? That sounds like _so_ much work though."

Harry laughed and stepped in closer. "You're getting mouthy, Little One."

It's true. Louis had been speaking his mind a lot more when they were alone lately. He didn't seem to be worried about Harry's standing at all. "Something tells me you like it."

At this point, Harry was right in front of Louis, bent down slightly so their eyes were level. He looked like he was going for a kiss, so Louis closed his eyes, but Harry just left a peck on his cheek. "I've a meeting to get to. Finish with those plates and then go to the strategy room. Wait for me outside the door. You can thank me for your promotion after."

Louis shivered at the hot breath on his ear then nodded. "Yes _Dominus_."

Harry groaned when he watched Louis walk away, subconsciously swaying his hips. Louis might accidentally kill Harry with how beautiful he is. But Harry shook himself out of the thoughts, because he needed to focus on his meeting. He got a letter from a Senator, Perrie's Father actually, that morning about something very important in the city. As governor, Harry was supposed to be the final authority on all actions.

He entered the room to find Senator Edwards and two councilmen mid-conversation, and it looked serious. "Senator, Gentlemen." Harry greeted with a nod.

"Governor." The Senator shook Harry's hand and gave him a tattered scroll. "Word has just come out of some kind of illness in your city."

Harry quickly opened the scroll and read through. The sickness had already taken thirteen lives and was poisoning at least a hundred more. It would make you delirious at first, you'd hallucinate, but then you wouldn't be able to hold down what you ate, and the finally, once your mind and body were depleted, you would seize and die. It was horrible and happening right in the western side of Harry's city. He cringed as he read over the report and had to stop.

"Is it just the western side then? No talk of it spreading further?" Harry asked.

"No sir, only there. We believe it may be a poison in the fish." One of the councilmen said, "Which makes sense considering it is mostly fishermen that are sick."

The other councilman was looking at Harry with a sternly raised brow. "Perhaps you did something to upset Neptune, and this is his punishment to you."

Harry snapped, throwing the scroll on the ground and shoving the councilman against the wall, one arm pushing into his throat. "You dare make such garish accusations to me? The people of my city lay dying and dead in the streets and you say it is my fault. I live for the Gods. I pray to them like all else, and all I do is to appease them. There is no reason for _me_ to be at the mercy of Neptune!"

"Legatus!" Edwards shouted, pulling Harry off roughly. "Do not let the spiteful words of one below you fuel your rage. Send your best healers to the western end. Tonight you can sacrifice a bull to Neptune in case you are in need of being forgiven."

Harry's flaring nostrils and dark eyes calmed down a bit at his words. He nodded, only slightly, and brushed the Senator's hand off. "Was there anything else? Did you get any word about the rebellions up north?"

"No sir," the first councilman said. "It seems to be pretty well contained at the moment. I wouldn't even call them rebellions, more like little spats by the foreigners."

"Call them what you want, but if any of those armies join together, they may have a chance of doing real damage." Harry said. He sighed and rubbed at his temples. "Send an order for the best healers to go to the West and do what they can. Pray to whoever you want that those who are sick will be spared."

"Yes Governor," both councilmen said, then quickly left the room, leaving Harry and Edwards alone.

"You're different Harry." Senator said, concern evident in his voice. "You were always harsh and tough but... you seem very high-strung, tense. You're distracted and you need to either tell me what's wrong with you or snap out of it."

"The Gods are playing sick games with me." Harry whispered, not looking directly at Edwards.

"Please elaborate." Edwards said, crossing his arms.

"Did you know Neptune and Venus were lovers once? As well as my patron Mars and Venus were." Harry said, fiddling with one of the pieces of his map.

"Of course, everyone knows the old tales of our Gods."

"Did you know Legatus Octavious's patron is Neptune?" Harry asked, voice getting rougher while he cringed at the thought of his least favorite person.

"I had heard that once maybe, but you're the only Legatus I give a shit about."

Harry ignored the comment and continued. "There is a slave in my house, he's new, and with just one look you know he must have the blood of Venus in his veins. He's utterly stunning. Octavious, greedy bastard, tried to buy him, to take him away, and I humiliated him. I sent him away."

Edwards laughed. "Yes, Perrie wrote to me about that one. Shame I wasn't there to see it."

"It was quite the spectacle, but he deserved it." Harry said with a quick smirk. "But, the thing is, I've been trying to keep the slave pure. I-I want him so bad but it's as if Venus just holds me back. I-I did get a little something though, one night with him, he's still a virgin but... now with all this plague shit I think Neptune is sending me a message."

"What do you mean Harry?"

"I mean I got close to him and now my people are dying of a plague from the sea. Neptune wants Octavious to have him." Harry said, almost growling. He clenched his knuckles and turned to look at the Senator. "The Sea God is sick. Octavious must have sold his very soul to him for me to be punished like this."

Edwards approached the fuming Governor and placed hard hands on both his shoulders. "Listen, nobody can truly understand what games the Gods are playing. But I do know that Venus chose Mars in the end. Fight Octavious if you must, but you must save your city and your people." He pushed Harry to the door, gently. "Go train, and do as I said, you need to get your mind focused."

Harry agreed and let himself be led out of the room. Louis was standing outside, head down and hands behind his back. Harry didn't look at him for too long. "Will I be seeing you at Zayn's tournament in two months' time?"

"Of course, always a fun event by my son in law." Ha gave a pointed look at Louis then shook his head. "Clear your mind and I shall see you then."

Harry stayed in that spot by the door, not saying anything to Louis, until the Senator was out of eye sight. "Come Louis. We're going to the training yard."

Louis furrowed his brow at Harry's empty tone, but followed without a word. He wanted to ask what was wrong, why Harry wasn't talking to him, looking at him. He didn't even try to touch Louis in some small way like he usually did. Perhaps it was because they could still be seen by too many other people. Harry didn't want any of the servants to know about Louis' special treatments; he didn't want them taking frustrations for Harry out on Louis. Which, of course, Louis understood, but not even a glance at him was not okay.

When they got to the training yard, Harry removed his nice toga, standing just a small pair of short pants. "Fetch me two large pitchers of water, we will be here a while."

"Yes Dominus." Louis said, head hanging low.

Harry hadn't even looked at Louis when he made the command. What could have happened since they last saw each other to now to make Harry act this way? Like Louis was just another slave that he didn't care at all about. It almost made Louis want to cry, but he refused to, he wasn't going to break over something as childish as this silent treatment.

When Louis returned, Harry was over by the hanging bags of sand. His hands were wrapped in bandages and he was delivering hard punches to one of the bags. The muscles in his back rippled, and it reminded Louis of when Harry had his tongue on him, and whenever Louis would look down, Harry's back was tense with concentration. And Harry was shimmering with sweat, little droplets falling down him. He let out low grunts every time he hit the bag, Louis found it so erotic and almost animalistic.

His punches started to get faster and harder, so much that the heavy bag was actually starting to swing. Eventually Harry yelled so frustrated, so frightening that Louis took a step back, and hit the sand bag right off its rope. He stood in front of it, shoulders heaving with his deep breaths, he wiped a hand through the sweat on his brow.

Louis didn't know what to do. He was still holding the pitchers and just staring at Harry's ferocity. Who knows what would happen if he tried to talk to Harry now. Then Harry was walking over to him, he took one of the pitchers out of Louis' hands and started gulping the water down. He gave it back to Louis when it was empty and walked over to one of the weights.

This went on for a few hours, Harry pushing himself too hard and then making Louis run in and out of the house for water. They didn't say a word to each other, but to give and confirm demands. Sometimes another slave would come through and give messages to Harry, or Niall would come sneak Louis some food when Harry wasn't paying attention. But Harry was hardly acknowledging Louis, even when he was getting his water.

When the sun started to sink in the sky, Louis' legs were aching from standing so long and his eyes were drooping. Harry was hacking away at a wooden dummy with his sword, leaving deep tick marks with every hit. It was no wonder so many people feared entering a battle against him. Just when Louis thought he would collapse on the spot, Harry stuck his sword straight into the ground and jogged over to him. He drank from one of the pitchers and when it was empty, he dumped the second one over his head and down his sweat covered back.

"Come with me to the stables, there is something I must do."

Without another word, Harry walked around Louis, actually bumping slightly into his shoulder as he did. It stung in Louis' chest, the way he was being shoved around. Still, Louis grabbed the empty pitchers and followed Harry to the stables. There were a couple of the slaves that had come in to bring messages to Harry during training and Louis stared at their scared expressions in confusion.

Harry once again was silent as he waived to them, and the next thing Louis knew, a beautiful white bull was being pulled out of the structure. It was struggling against its ropes and growling out loudly, thrashing its strong body about. Louis gasped when one of the slaves whipped it several times until it fell to the ground, almost like it was bowing.

The next second another slave ran over to Harry with an intricately carved dagger. The handle seemed to be made from an Ivory tusk, and it depicted an image of a roaring sea storm, complete with thunder and tidal waves. The slaves holding the bull tied him down and it looked so defeated, so sad, it broke Louis' heart to watch this gorgeous creature suffer.

But Harry only made it worse. Because Harry grabbed it by one of its horns and thrusted its head up, not even flinching when the bull cried out loudly and shook its whole body. Harry mumbled a little prayer that Louis couldn't hear, closed his eyes, and quickly stabbed the dagger into the bull's neck. The bull's crying stopped when Harry dragged the dagger through its skin and it's blood spilled onto the ground and Harry's body.

Louis dropped the pitchers with a shout and covered his eyes and mouth. He felt so sick by what he just saw.

The bull was dropped carelessly onto the ground and the slaves scrambled to clean up the mess. Harry handed off the dagger to someone, looked up at the sky to say another quiet prayer, and turned back to Louis.

When the rest of the slaves had left Harry wiped some of the blood splatter from his face. "I will be in the baths, tell Niall to have someone prepare my dinner. You will wait in my room until I am finished, we have things we need to discuss." He said in his most emotionally absent tone.

"Harry I--"

"Dominus."

Louis blinked when Harry corrected him. "W-what?"

"You will address me as Dominus." Harry said sternly.

Louis swallowed a lump in his throat and cast his eyes down, the blood all over Harry only made it worse. "Dominus," it was barely above a whisper, "Have I done something wrong?"

Harry stared at him, an array of different and confusing emotions on his face. He almost looked regretful and sorry, but Louis knew he must be wrong about that. "Do as I say Louis."

And with that Harry walked right by him. Louis' jaw stiffened and he stayed still for just a few more moments. He wouldn't break, this wouldn't get to him. So what if he and Harry had spent all week being close and intimate? So what if Louis believed Harry cared about him and would take care of him? Whatever was going on inside Harry's mind was none of Louis' business, and he was just going to do whatever it took to survive.

+

For two hours Louis kept his resolve and didn't bother wondering what was wrong with Harry. Why he killed that innocent bull. He waited until the baths were empty and washed himself all alone, doing his best not to look at the blood stains on the floor. When he was finished, he sat on Harry's bed, arms crossed like a petulant child. He was fine, Harry could act however he wanted, he was the master. This was his Villa and his city and everything and everyone in it was Harry's property. Louis could deal with that.

At least that's what Louis thought, until Harry was walking into the room, shoulders slumped and eyes surrounded by dark circles. That made Louis soften a bit. He uncrossed his arms and crawled to the end of the bed, settling on his knees in front of Harry.

"Dominus please, what have I done? Why did you kill that bull?" Louis was starting to hate how he had no spine with Harry. He let Harry play with his emotions, for no apparent reason.

Harry sighed. "I think Venus is causing another war between the Gods."

"Excuse me?"

"There's a plague, Louis, a sickness going around and it's coming from the fish." Harry said. He ran a hand through his hair and started pacing. "Neptune, the patron God of Octavious, is cursing me, punishing me."

"W-why would he do that Harry?" Louis asked, reaching out to just barely touch Harry's chest. He's put another toga on, so Louis' fingers played with the fabric a bit.

"Because I wouldn't let Octavious have you. And then I tainted you, Neptune knows I've made you mine, but he wants his man to have you." Harry said, eyes staring at where Louis' fingers were touching him.

"You didn't have to be so cruel to me." Louis blurted. He pulled his hand back and over his mouth. "I-I mean, you could have told me earlier instead of... and y-you didn't have to kill that bull."

There was a pause where neither of them knew what to say. Louis was shying away and Harry's hands were clenching into fists at his sides. He was so frustrated with himself and the gods and everything that was happening. And he was frustrated with Louis for being so undeniably better than him. His people were dying and  hurting, and Louis was getting scared of him again. This is what happens when you try to feel, more people just end up hurt. Harry groaned loudly in his frustration, shocking Louis and making him fall back.

"It doesn't matter! The life of one bull doesn't matter! I can't worry about you when the whole Western end of Capua is falling ill!" Harry yelled.

"The West?"

"Fuck! Yes! I can't deal with you and all of that! I can't have both, because the Gods will not let me!" Harry continued to yell, but Louis now close to tears.

"People in the west are dying?" Louis asked through Harry's yells.

"For Gods' sake Louis! _Yes_. a lot of people in the west are dead. The whole Western Side could be sick!" Harry was screaming now.

" _No_ , Harry--"

"Shut up Louis!" Harry's arms went up and in a rush of confusion and raw emotion,  he accidentally knocked Louis to the ground. Louis' sudden cry of pain stopped Harry's rant and he stared at his own hands in disbelief, mortified at his own strength and what it had done. When he looked back up at Louis, the boy was staring, jaw dropped in disbelief. " _Venus Filium_ I--"

"Don't. Harry please don't touch me." Louis begged as he pulled himself up from the ground on shaking legs. "I-I think I should sleep somewhere else tonight."

Harry's eyes widened and he ran to Louis, trying to wrap his arms around him, but Louis pushed him away. "No, no Little One I didn't mean to. I won't ever do it again! Please Louis, I want you _here_."

Both of Louis' palms went to his eyes and he quickly stepped around Harry, heading to the door. "If there is nothing else you need me to do tonight, _Dominus_ , I'm going to retire. With the rest of the _slaves_."

Instead of asking Louis to stay, or even demanding him to, Harry's jaw set in sharp, tight lines. He furrowed his brow and grunted. "Fine. Be awake before dawn tomorrow. You're going to have a lot of work to do."

Louis nodded and walked out the door. When he closed the door behind him, Louis leaned on the door for just a minute to catch his breath. He could see in the mirror across the hall that his cheeks were starting to turn red. And as he walked away, Louis could hear shouts and screams in Harry's room, as well as the sound of furniture being thrown around.

So, he was upset.

+

Niall walked into his new room expecting to be able to just lie down on his bed and go straight to sleep after his exhausting day. He didn't expect to see Louis sitting there with a pillow clutched to his chest and tears in his eyes. They stared at each other for a moment before Niall walked over and hugged him.

"What happened? Things were going so well for you." He asked, stroking Louis' hair.

Louis sniffled and dropped the pillow when he hugged Niall back. "He pushed me. He was shouting about Neptune and a plague and saying it was our fault and _he killed a bull_ , and when I tried to talk, he just... pushed me."

"I'm so sorry Louis," Niall said. They released each other and Niall sat down next to Louis. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Louis snapped. "I-I just need somewhere to sleep. I don't know for how long though, Harry was throwing furniture when I left."

"Gods, Lou you can stay with me for as long as you need." Niall picked up the fallen pillow and crawled up the bed. "Mind putting the candles and torches out?"

"Sure, but you've got a letter on the table you might want to read. I didn't open it, but it has Liam's seal on it." Louis said. He'd stopped crying when Niall was holding him. "Thank you Niall, you're the best person I know."

"Thanks Lou, go ahead to sleep. And you're going to talk to me about this in the morning." Niall said sternly as he picked up the letter. He watched Louis fall asleep, then got up to put out the candles himself, only leaving one lit so he could read.

It was odd to be getting a note from Liam, as he usually just spoke to Niall in person whenever he was at the Villa. Maybe it was bad news. Maybe Liam was done going after something he really couldn't have. Maybe he found someone else. Maybe he was sick. Niall had the letter open, but it took everything in him to actually read it.

_Dearest Niall,_

_You know I'm not very good with words or romance, so I'll just get to it. I've been sort of saving up my earnings for the past few months. I'm a few gold pieces short but pretty soon I'll be able to afford you. I'm going to buy you from Harry, even though I know he won't sell you without a fight. But he can't say no to me forever, and when he does sell you, I'm going to free you. I promise my love. Make sure Harry brings you to Zayn's tournament and we will discuss this there._

_Forever yours,_

Niall gasped and looked over at Louis to make sure he was asleep. He read over the letter again and again to make sure he got it right, but he still couldn't believe it. Liam was going to buy him. Liam was going to fight for him. With his own Legatus. Just to buy Niall.

And then, for the first time in his life, Niall would be free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t kill me for the sadness in this chapter and I’m very sorry about the bull but it had to be done.


	6. Family and Forgiveness Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was inspired by the show Spartacus and certain situations will be similar.

Niall probably read over Liam's letter a thousand times since he got it. He was giddy and nervous and unfocussed, only wanting Liam to come back to the villa so he could talk to him. He just needed to know Liam was serious. But at the same time Niall had to contain his joy around Louis. After he was informed about what happened with him and Harry, Niall made sure to look after him, keep him smiling. It hurt to watch his friend come back every night in tears because of Harry.

They weren't even fighting, they were barely talking past giving and accepting orders. They weren't even sleeping in the same room, Harry had stopped trying to get Louis to stay. He wouldn't dare force Louis to do anything intimate until he forgave Harry. Harry still couldn't believe he pushed Louis, even though it wasn't purposeful. It haunted him every lonely night, the look on Louis' face. The fear and betrayal and sadness in his haunting blue eyes had Harry up for hours.

For a whole month it went on like this. Harry tried to talk to Louis, but Louis wouldn't give in. He'd look away or ignore him, or only give one worded answers. It made Harry's chest ache, he could barely eat, and when he trained, he found he was always too tired to really try. Louis was destroying him. He was making Harry so weak, but Harry was past caring, he just wanted his boy back.

Louis was feeling the same way. Despite his fear of being hurt by Harry again, he cared about him. Harry had shown Louis kindness he hadn't been expecting when entering slavery. A kindness that Louis missed. Niall was kind, and funny, but Harry's was different. Harry's was something that, up until recently, could have manifested into love. Louis had never been in love, and now he feared he never would.

That is until Harry had finally had enough. He was going to prove to Louis once and for all that Harry could take care of him. That Louis was worth something in Harry's eyes, even if it meant breaking his own rules and principles.

The healers had been sent to the western side of the city and were working as best they could. So far a few lives had been saved, but most were still too ill to survive. Harry was confident, though, that they could contain it for now, and hopefully Neptune would give up his fight against Harry. Perhaps it was because Harry hadn't touched Louis in weeks that the plague was subsiding.

But when Harry told Louis this, he still didn't seem happy for him, if Louis was listening to Harry at all. "Louis, did you hear me?"

Louis just hummed in confirmation, biting his lip and preparing Harry's dinner.

"Louis, my people are no longer in danger. Neptune cares not about us anymore." Harry said. He hoped Louis was picking up what he was implying, that they could be together again. " _Venus Filium_ , how many times must I express my regret for my actions? How long will it take for you to see that I still want you, _never_ stopped wanting you."

Louis slammed that plate down in front of Harry and laughed. "You think only words will convince me? That just because the Gods seem to be over it that I am? You are so ignorant, Dominus."

Harry banged his fists on the table, and Louis jumped back, covering his face. "Tell me what I must do! I'm barely living like this Louis! You've ruined me! You ruined me, and I know I hurt you, but I'm trying to make things right!"

"You're not trying hard enough! All you have to do is ask me one question! One thing to know why I'm so scared! Because not everything that troubles me is about you!" Louis shouted.

Harry's mouth dropped, puzzled, and he stood up, pushing his plate away. "What other than me is troubling you, little one?"

Harry's voice was still rough, still a bit angry, but Louis could tell he was sincere. "W-when you pushed me, I was trying to ask you something. I needed to know exactly where the plague was. When you said the west... Har- _Dominus_ , that is where my family lives. My parents and sisters could be dying or dead and I wouldn't even know."

Harry didn't know what to say. Never before had Louis been this forward with him, this confidently angry. Even when Louis was first telling Harry how his family's misfortunes were Harry's fault, he was still a bit scared to say it. His timid innocent Louis was leaving him, disappearing, and it was all Harry's fault. "Louis I...I didn't know."

"No you didn't." Louis snapped. He crossed his arms and sighed, stepping back a bit. "Just eat your dinner, I'm tired."

And Harry shouldn't have let Louis get away with that, giving him orders, but he knew Louis wasn't himself. "Will you be staying with me tonight? I--erm--I miss you."

Louis didn't seem pleased by the confession, even though inside he was melting a bit. "No I'm rather comfortable in Niall's bed."

Harry grimaced, knowing nothing was really going on between Louis and Niall, but Louis was trying to hurt him. It was working, a little at least. "Louis, I promise never to hurt you again."

"You've made that promise before. Now look at where we are," Louis said quietly.

"Then I won't promise." Harry said. "I'll just act."

+

Their conversation at dinner had been the most they'd spoken in so long and Louis didn't know what to think. He also didn't quite know what to think when he's woken up early, two days later, by Harry and two guards at Niall's door. Niall was a heavy sleeper, so he didn't even stir when Louis gasped and jumped off the bed.

"Wh-what's going on? Dominus what are you doing?" Louis asked, frightened.

Harry didn't say anything, just held a finger to his lips. He was wearing a dark cloak with a hood over his head, as were his guards. Louis stared at them, confused, until one of the guards gave Louis a similar cloak. He slipped it on and reluctantly, hesitantly, followed them out of the room. Harry grabbed him by the wrist and the group began to move faster. Louis kept quiet while they were directed to the Southern entrance, and into a covered chariot.

Louis was trembling in his seat across from Harry, not sure where he was being taken. He couldn't even see Harry's eyes under the shadow of his hood, and that probably scared Louis more than anything. There was at least a _chance_ of knowing what Harry was thinking if Louis could look into his eyes. But no, Harry just sat with his hands on his knees, head turned to the side.

"Dominus, _please_." Louis finally said after about fifteen minutes of travel "I-I didn't mean to offend you yesterday. I'm scared and worried and stressed and... I didn't mean to lash out."

" _Venus Filium_ this is not a punishment." Harry whispered. "It's my apology, for everything."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Home." Harry said, looking out at the path they were taking. Louis gasped when he started to recognize the streets he grew up on, the market his family would go to. "You won't be staying, but I--erm--I think your family would like to see you for this short time anyway."

"Har-- _Dominus_ \--I don't know what to say." Louis said, close to tears.

Harry held up a hand and shook his head. "You don't have to say anything. I just hope this makes up for every wrong I have done you."

Louis sighed and his eyes softened. "I-I'll think about it after I see my family."

Harry nodded his head and the rest of the trip was silent. Until they got to Louis' family's very small home, too small to hold as many people as there were. Louis could feel and hear his heart beating all the way in his ears and for some reason he couldn't move. He just sat and stared at the door while the guards stood outside and waited. Harry tentatively placed a hand on Louis' thigh, nonverbally encouraging him that it was all okay.

With a deep breath, Louis was able to get out of the chariot and walk up to the door. He froze for just another moment, then knocked, maybe a little harder than he needed to. Harry walked up and stood behind him and not even a minute later the door was being cracked open.

"Can we help you?" A small female voice asked. One of Louis' sisters.

"Fizzy?" Louis asked, stepping aside so she could see him.

Her tiny blue eyes, just like Louis', widened and she opened the door more. "L-Louis? Is it really you?"

"Yeah Fizz, it's your Louis." He said, kneeling down so he was at her height.

She squealed with joy and threw the door open, jumping into Louis' arms. "Oh Louis! You're back! I knew you would come back to us! Mother!"

A moment later an older woman, but not much older than Harry, came into view. "Fizzy, you must be quiet Lovely, your father needs his rest--Oh my Gods."

She stopped dead in her tracks and brought a hand to her mouth in disbelief. Louis let go of his sister and smiled, waving timidly. "Hello mother."

She burst into tears and ran to hug her son, holding him tightly in her arms. "Louis, h-how are you home?"

Behind them, Harry cleared his throat, gently as to not alarm her, but of course she startled anyway. "You are Louis' mother then?"

"Governor Harry! Oh goodness, I-I wasn't expecting this!" She was stuttering and her eyes were so wide and afraid. She looked just like Louis. "My husband he's, oh _Louis_ , your father... he's ill. I'm so sorry, I-I don't think you should come in."

"Please Mistress..."

"Johanna."

"Mistress Johanna, we will be as careful as we can be. I brought Louis to see his family and he will do just that." Harry said, and while he didn't mean to sound so commanding, it was natural for him. "I know about the plague, my healers have been helping."

"Th-They've been doing a very good job too." Johanna agreed. She looked back into her house for a quick second, "Lottie! Bring your sisters out here! Quickly!" She stepped aside and gestured for them to come in.

Harry told the guards to keep watch outside, and followed Louis inside, one hand on his lower back. It was a cramped space, not much in there, but there were obvious signs that furniture was there in the past. Harry realized they had to sell it to make money, he caught his breath when he really saw the state Louis' family was in. They were all so skinny, bones showing, and dirty, practically wearing rags. Harry was surprised they even still lived in a house rather than the streets.

Three more girls entered the room; one set of tiny blonde haired, blue-eyed, sleeping looking twins, and an older girl, not much younger than Louis. The older one was holding a water basin with rags in it, and she had a very annoyed look on her face. But it changed, almost completely when she saw Louis.

"Wh-what on earth--"

"Louis!" The twins shouted and almost immediately jumped out of their tiredness, to run to Louis, hugging both his legs. "Louis' home!"

And Louis couldn't help but choke out a mix between a cry and a laugh, sitting down to hug his girls. "Daisy, Phoebe! You've grown so much."

Harry stepped back, a little behind Johanna so Louis could have this moment. Louis' sister, Lottie, spotted him however. "Why is _he_ here?"

Johanna gasped. "Lottie! Governor Harry, please excuse my daughter. We've just missed our Louis so much."

Lottie rolled her eyes and went over to give Louis a hug. "It's good to see you."

"You too Lottie, h-how's Papa?" Louis asked nervously.

"Why don't you come in and see for yourself." She turned on her heals and walked back into the room she came out of.

Louis looked back at Harry for a moment, but he was busy talking animatedly with the twins. They were playing with his hair and robes, and Louis thought Harry looked really good with kids. Comfortable. After a minute Louis crossed his arm with his mother's and walked with her to his father's room.

The smell was nauseating, so much that Louis had to cover his mouth and nose. Lottie and Johanna flinched, but they were clearly already used to it. There was evidence of healers being there recently, and frequently. Their supplies was on every inch of the room, as were towels and bandages. The bed was by the window, Louis' father lying down and staring out with clouded eyes. His chest was heaving with deep breaths and he was so _pale_ , eyes sunken, and practically skin and bones.

"Papa?" Louis' voice was trembling as he approached the bed. He let go of his mother's arm and she warned him to be careful, not to touch his father just in case.

Lottie was already dabbing a wet cloth on his forehead. "He's very tired, hasn't spoken in days. He just stares out the window."

Louis nodded in understanding. "Papa? It's me, it's your Louis."

At first there was no reaction past a blink of his eyes. The only sound in the room came from the water as Lottie rung out and re-dabbed the cloth. Louis wanted so bad to hug his father, kiss him and comfort him, but he didn't want to get sick. Lottie just sighed and continued wiping his head, making sure he wasn't getting too hot. Then, when Louis was starting to slump down and give up, his father groaned.

Lottie gasped and jumped up, while Johanna ran to the bed. "Marcus? C-can you hear me?"

He coughed a few times and gasped, eyes finally coming into focus. They slowly circled around the room and squinted when they settled on Louis. He started coughing again, harder this time and he rolled away, heaving bile onto the ground next to him. Louis' hands flew to his face and he sobbed at the state of his father. Johanna was crying too, but more silently, as she grabbed one of the cloths and started wiping his face again.

"L-Louis?" Marcus wheezed.

Louis cried again and nodded. "Yes Papa, it's Louis."

Marcus's eyes widened and he looked panicked. "What are you d-doing home? Are you in trouble?"

Louis shook his head quickly, "No, no Papa, nothing like that! Please just breathe."

Marcus's eyes darted between Johanna and Louis but he didn't calm down. Not until a deep voice spoke behind them, "He's here at my request."

Harry stood at the doorway, Daisy and Phoebe holding both his hands and Fizzy leaning on the frame. All three of the girls were cowering behind him, and Harry seemed so... _protective_ of them. Johanna stood at his arrival, next to Lottie, but Louis stayed with his father. "It's the Governor!"

"Papa it's--"

"Shh, Louis." Harry said, raising one of his hands, Daisy let go and was holding onto his robe now. "Marcus is it? Louis is not in any trouble. He has been very good to me and... when he told me about your misfortunes, I couldn't have it."

Louis didn't really know what to say to that. In fact none of his family knew what to think, so they all stared up at Harry until he continued.

"I-I'm afraid I have not been doing a very good job of looking after my people." Harry said.

Lottie snorted and mumbled. "I'll fucking say."

Johanna gasped again and Marcus started coughing. "Lottie!"

"No, it's alright Johanna." Harry said, dropping both twins' hands and walking towards them. "She's not incorrect. We have had better years under me, I know that, and I'm doing all I can to right my wrongs." He kneeled down next to the bed and looked up at Louis. "Starting with you. Your family has suffered too many tragedies for being such good people. I know you must be good, because Louis is wonderful."

Louis blushed, "Dominus..."

"Ve-- _Louis_ , let me finish." Harry said, looking over at Marcus. "Your family will have no more troubles from now on. Marcus, I'm going to have you looked after by my own personal healer, the best in the land. And you will be moved from this cramped house. There is one small home, just between my Villa and the main market, that would make you very comfortable. You'll _never_ have to pay taxes or worry about money or hunger again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two will be put up this weekend!!!!


	7. Family and Forgiveness Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was inspired by the show Spartacus and certain situations will be similar. I AM SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. HOPEFULLY THE NICE LITTLE SEXY TIME SCENE WILL BE WORTH THE WAIT. IDK DON’T HATE ME.

_"You’ll never have to pay taxes or worry about money or hunger again."_

The family was staring so stunned and surprised at him, Johanna even started crying. Marcus just wheezed out a million thank you's, and the younger girls ran over to hug him. The twins kissed both his cheeks as Harry hugged them back. Louis was too shocked and confused to show his gratitude.

A plan was made for the family to be moved into their new home by the end of the week, and until then, Harry's healer would be staying with them. He sent one of the guards off with a message to Niall, informing him of the family, and making sure he got everyone ready. Harry and Louis stayed until the afternoon, when Harry had a large meal delivered to them. He hadn't seen anyone devour food as fast as the younger girls in his life, and Harry couldn't help but watch fondly as Louis slowly fed his father. There was no denying his family loved each other.

When the sun was just starting to set, it was time for Harry and Louis to say their goodbyes. The younger girls were crying and were having trouble letting go of Louis, they even hugged Harry tightly and he kissed the tops of their heads. Even Lottie hugged Louis tightly, just barely starting to cry when he said goodbye. Harry kissed Johanna's hand and bowed to her, before stepping up into the chariot. He sat and waited for Louis to bid her farewell.

She kissed Louis' forehead and squeezed him tightly around the waist. "Is there something more going on between you and the Governor?" she whispered.

Louis gasped quietly, "M-mother, n-no."

She chuckled, "Oh, Louis it's okay if there is. He's almost my age, but he's a good man, if today proves anything."

Louis looked back at Harry for a moment, he was whispering something to the guard. "I'm not sure what's going on with us."

Johanna smiled sweetly, rubbing his cheek. "Do whatever your heart tells you. But be careful."

"Of course, I love you mother, and tell Papa as well." Louis said, finally letting go and joining Harry in the chariot.

They settled in their seats from that morning and Louis watched as his girls waved to him until they were out of sight. "Thank you for today Dominus."

"Of course." Harry said roughly. He looked at Louis for a moment before redirecting his attention to the streets. "You have a beautiful family, Louis. You are far too young to not see them ever."

It was quiet for the rest of the journey back, but Louis' thoughts were loud. It was beginning to hit him that he knew almost nothing about Harry's family. They were dead, but what were they like? Were they close and loving like Louis'? Were they cold hearted like Harry so often was? Did he have siblings? Harry never shared that sort of thing with him, he never really shared anything with Louis.

Something in Harry always seemed to say he never liked his family, or anyone else, until Louis saw how he was with the twins. He could tell Harry already adored them. But the memory of the gala and Harry's conversation with Sura crept into Louis' mind. Harry didn't believe in love or marriage or starting a family. Although after today, maybe Louis was wrong about that.

+

Later that evening, Harry was having a private dinner with Liam, but Louis wasn't in Niall's room. No, instead Louis was pacing back and forth on the floor of Harry's bed chambers. He was probably crazy for waiting in there for his Dominus to return, but his mind was made up. He no longer felt the sting from when Harry had pushed him. He no longer saw the blood covering Harry's body from when he sacrificed the bull. In fact, when Louis looked at Harry the rest of the night, he saw the man that kissed his mother's hand and held his sisters.

When Harry dragged himself through the door, looking tired as he usually did lately, Louis stood still in the center of the room. They looked at each other for a long minute, and then Harry ran a nervous hand through his unruly hair. "Am I forgiven?"

"Fucks sake, of course you are!" Louis blurted. "Harry what you're doing for my family... nobody... _Gods,_ I forgive you!"

Louis ran to Harry, wrapping his arms tightly around his broad waist. Harry froze for a moment, but eventually his arms softened, and he clasped Louis' face between his hands. They looked at each other for a short moment, and then Louis was tugging on the back part of Harry's toga. The way he was wearing it, Louis made the material fall right off Harry's back, only hanging by his hips. Harry's eyes widened, though, when Louis started to kiss the center of his chest. Maybe he was dreaming. Somnus had surely sent him this wonderful dream, because the real Louis wouldn't do this, right?

Harry was proven wrong, however, when Louis stepped back and said, "I forgive you, and I thank you so much for everything you are doing for me and my family, but that's it right? No more empty promises or holding in your troubles. I'm here to _serve_ you, Harry. Somehow, though, I started to... _care_... and it broke my heart when you hurt me."

"I know, but Louis you have to see things like me," Harry said. He held both of Louis' hands and brought them to his lips, kissing each knuckle. "All my life I've been surrounded by violence and war. My family was taken from me when I was even younger than you are. I-I don't know if I know how to care about anyone."

"You do know Harry, I can tell." Louis whispered. "In the way you value Liam. I can tell in the way you are loyal to Zayn and kind to Perrie. I can tell in the way you look after Niall, and gave him that new freedom. I can tell in the way you would protect me, _kiss me_."

For a moment Harry thought the last part was another thing listed, but when he looked down at pouting of Louis' lips, and desperation in his eyes, he knew it was a request. So Harry kissed him, soft lips molding together, and he dropped Louis' hands to grab onto his slim waist. Louis' hands went back to their place on Harry's hard chest, nails barely digging down.

This is what they needed. To touch each other again, feel the other's quickening heart beat while they kissed, while they cared. Louis sighed and Harry took the opportunity to slip his tongue in, massaging Louis' and sucking on his upper lip.

Louis' nails scratched up Harry's chest and neck, until his fingers were tugging at the hairs at the nape of Harry's neck. He was up on his tip-toes, leveling his face with Harry's. Harry's hands had moved from their place on Louis' hips to around his back, locking behind him and squeezing tightly to lift him from the ground.

A small squeak slipped from Louis' mouth and his eyes opened wide. Harry pulled out of the kiss and started to lightly bite at Louis' neck, lips nibbling up and down and tickling the skin. Louis could feel his heart beat speeding up and his body shuddered at the little touches. He didn't even know how hard he was until he wrapped his legs around Harry's waist. They both gasped at the sudden friction and Harry fell back against the closed door.

They looked at each other, fast breaths mixing together between them. They were so close, closer than they had been for so long. " _Venus Filium_ , we can stop. We don't have to, to keep going or--"

"Harry stop, stop, stop talking," Louis shushed Harry quickly. "Keep going, I want you to."

" _Louis_ ," Harry groaned, eyes wide with awe and lust. "I-I--we can't--the Gods--"

"I don't care about the Gods!" Louis shouted. "The Gods brought me to you and through all the pain you are saving my family. They want this. _I_ want this."

Without another word, Harry pushed himself off the door, one hand sliding down under Louis' bum to hold him up and the other gripping his thigh. He kissed Louis again as he stumbled them both over to the bed, dropping Louis unceremoniously on top. Harry unwrapped the tie at his waist and let the rest of the toga fall to the floor.

It was again a familiar situation, the sight of Harry's hard cock curving up to his stomach. Only this time, Louis wasn't afraid, he wasn't going to cry or back away or beg to just get it over with. No, Louis was removing what little material was his own clothes and lying back on the bed, legs spreading and waiting for Harry. His own dick was still just half hard, as he was still quite nervous, but Harry took care of that soon enough. Harry grabbed both of Louis' ankles and dragged him to the end of the bed, kneeling down and throwing Louis' legs over his shoulders.

He looked hungrily at Louis' hole, licking his lips unknowingly as he dove in. Louis shuddered at the first touch of Harry's mouth to the sensitive rim, which of course only prompted Harry to go faster. He licked all around, getting it as wet as he could, and poked his tongue through when Louis finally started to relax.

One of Harry's hands snaked up to Louis' stomach, pinching the small amount of pudge and rubbing his thumb along the very angry red head of Louis' cock. With a smirk Harry retreated away from Louis' body and stood up to grab a small glass of oil from his table. Meanwhile Louis had backed up onto the bed again, resuming his position from earlier.

Harry climbed over him on the bed and oiled up three of his fingers, kissing Louis' cheek in the process. There was a heat radiating from Louis' body, so warm and good and Harry could hardly wait until he could be inside it.

He quickly grabbed the small bottle of oil from its stand and rubbed the liquid around three of his fingers. Harry considered using four fingers, but to be honest he didn't think Louis would last through that. Louis was already starting to slip out of it, hands blindly reaching for Harry to come back and touch him more. Which, Harry couldn't deny him anything else at this point.

Slowly, Harry pushed his first finger through Louis' tight hole, not stopping until it was all the way in, although he cringed when Louis stopped taking in breaths. Louis was frozen with wide crystal blue eyes staring up at Harry, lips parted and waiting for him to do something more.

So, Harry quietly began to move the digit in and out, working Louis open enough to fit in the next one. A squeak escaped Louis' mouth when both fingers were nestled inside and he pushed up on Harry's shoulders, signaling for him to stay still.

"You alright Little One?" Harry asked. Even as he did though, Louis let out a high pitched breath because Harry was spreading the fingers to loosen him up. It was a beautiful sight for Harry, having Louis so vulnerable and pliant in his hands. He didn't think he would ever get to be like this with him after their fight.

The fingers stopped spreading and instead resumed pushing in and out of Louis, angling differently at each thrust so Harry could feel all of him. Louis nodded his head, shaking his hips a bit to get Harry to move where he wanted him to. "H-Harry, the last one, please."

All Harry could do was nod, circling the fingers one last time and then pulling them out, before rubbing up and down Louis' perineum with all three slick fingers. "You sure? It's not too soon? You were so tight _Venus Filium_ , I-I could hurt you, again."

But Louis only nodded and raised his hips up, presenting himself. "Yeah, I trust you."

 _Trust_. Louis trusted Harry with this. With not hurting him and taking away his purity. Louis trusted Harry to take care of him and his family and his people. He trusted Harry to protect him when need be. However, right now Louis trusted Harry to make him feel good.

"Harry?" Louis sat up on his elbows and looked worriedly at his lover. "Are-- is everything okay? Am I doing something wrong?"

"Gods, no Louis! I-I'm just very happy that's all." Harry said, leaning down and kissing Louis' cheeks. Louis giggled as Harry kissed all around his face, pushing the last finger in with the first two. He thrusted the fingers in slowly and curled them up at the same time, scratching along Louis' prostate. Louis moaned brokenly and grabbed Harry's biceps.

Harry hissed when Louis' fingernails dug into his skin and he pulled out his fingers. He slicked up his cock with the oil, pumping himself a few times while Louis whimpered impatiently. "Harry, please."

"I've got you Louis, slowly yeah?" Harry waited until Louis agreed and he began to push in. Louis' hole stretched around the head of Harry's cock, and it burned in the sweetest way, heat swallowing both of them up. " _Shit_ , you're tight."

Louis whined breathlessly at the intrusion, biting into his bottom lip with his sharp teeth. "H-Harry wait."

Harry stayed still as best he could, barely even the head inside. He wanted so much to just bury the rest of his cock, but he couldn't make himself hurt Louis. Thankfully, Harry didn't have to wait long, because Louis was shifting around and nodding his head, silently telling Harry he could keep going. So, as slow as he could manage, Harry pushed the rest of the way in.

Louis released a deep breath and Harry couldn't bring himself to move too much, just a gentle back and forth rocking if his hips to start out. It's all too much and far, far too little for Louis at the same time. His clinging fingertips on Harry's shoulders had relaxed significantly with each soft movement of Harry's body inside him.

Harry was _inside_ him. This man, this warrior, that Louis had only known for several months was touching him and caring for him, and it was almost overwhelming to the point where Louis couldn't believe it. He could have been dreaming.

Then the hot breaths stammering from Harry's mouth brought him back. He was looking at Louis so hungrily, like he could live on just the energy from Louis' body, in this moment forever. The boy's hips began rocking with Harry, until it sped up.

Harry delivered deliberate thrusts inside Louis, making the boy squeak with each one. The angle was changed just the right amount upward and Louis was seeing stars. "H-Harry! _There_ , there again. Please!"

With a low grunt Harry kept his hips at that angle and thrusted harder, faster, relishing in the whimpers from Louis. "You feel perfect Louis, gods you're so fucking _tight_."

Harry hitched one of Louis' legs up over his shoulder, making it so he could hit Louis' prostate dead on. It was a whole new feeling for Louis, this intense sort of pleasure, and a part of him dreaded that it would end at all.

One of Louis' hands found their way to Harry's hair, tugging on it just how he remembered Harry liked. The reaction was instant, a gasp and then a long rough groan straight from Harry's throat. He pounded in faster now, not caring about a steady rhythm, just that Louis was feeling so fucking good.

Which he did. A symphony of _HarryHarryHarry_ and _FuckFuck_ and _SoFuckingGood_ flew freely from Louis' wrecked and high pitched voice. Every passing moment more pleasurable than the last, and Louis knew he didn't have much longer. It was probably embarrassing, how fast Louis was going to come, but he couldn't help it. Harry made him feel so _good_ and he knew they would do this again. Louis would get better.

"Harry, I-I feel, I f-feel... _close_ ," Louis moaned. Along the way they had stopped looking at each other, both so caught up in the heartbeats and sped up breaths of the other. Louis fixed it though, pulled Harry's head so he was looking back at his red, dark eyes that pleaded with Harry to let him let go.

As if reading Louis' mind, Harry began to nod, rhythm in his hips stuttering and losing balance. "Go Louis, come on Little One."

Only a few thrusts later, Louis came, and it sweetly swept through his whole body. He thinks he may have blacked out for a moment at the warmth that coursed through him, voice brokenly crying out his lover's name. With a low groan Harry followed, stopping deep inside Louis as he came inside his clenching hole.

When Harry came down from his high he didn't expect Louis to be shaking. Then he realized, Louis was crying. Loud sobs wracked Louis' body as he held his hands over his wet eyes.

"Louis? _Venus Filium_ did I hurt you?" Harry asked worriedly. He was still inside Louis.

But the boy shook his head, "No! No I-I just... I didn't know... didn't know it was supposed to be like that..."

Harry brushed one of his hands through Louis' hair, "What do you mean little one?"

"I didn't know it was supposed to feel that good." Louis said quickly, eyes closed.

"Oh Louis," Harry cooed, kissing his forehead. "I-it might have not been. If I made you continue on that first night, against your will, it wouldn't have been. But when it's with someone who cares about you as much as I do... it's the best feeling in the world. Your body Louis, I bet it's more beautiful than the view of Rome from the Gods."

Noticing he had gone completely flaccid, Harry gently pulled out, cringing at the slight hiss from Louis. He kissed Louis one more time before standing up grab something to clean them both off with. Louis watched as Harry dipped a cloth into his personal water basin and began to clean the cum form his chest. After he was all clear, Harry laid back down on the bed next to Louis and started to clean him as well.

Louis coughed uncomfortably, "H-Have you done that with many people then? Even ones you didn't care about?"

Harry nodded, moving that cloth down to get the spare cum leaking out of Louis' hole. "Of course I have. Although, perhaps you would be pleased to know I have not slept with anyone since you arrived. There've been offers, but from the moment I saw you I didn't want anyone else."

"Oh," was all Louis could respond with. He grabbed Harry's hand after a while, the one that was cleaning him, and threw the towel to the ground. Harry laughed and slid up the bed to lie on his back, pulling Louis into his arms and on his chest. "Do you think we could do that again?"

"Now?"

"N-no... I just mean ever." Louis said with a yawn.

Harry let out a breathless giggle. " _Venus Filium_ now that I've had you once I don't think I'll ever not want you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Olivia for helping me finish this damn chapter yeesh  
> Questions and Comments are always encouraged :)


	8. Gladatorium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was inspired by the show Spartacus and certain situations will be similar. So the scene at the tournament was like the very first thing I thought of when this whole fic idea came to me and I’m so happy I finally got to write it out :))))))

Insatiable would  be a good word to describe the new Louis. Whenever he and Harry were alone, Louis would usually be kissing him or attempting to rip his clothes off, or Harry would be inside him. It felt so amazing, so intense, every time Louis got to be close to Harry like that.

They were both exhausted all the time, from both their daily duties and staying up late with each other. Niall always laughed whenever he saw new red marks on Louis' neck, or finger shaped bruises on his hips. But Niall was also a bit Jealous, because Louis got to be openly claimed by the person he loved, while Niall still had to keep it a secret. One night when Liam was staying over, Niall begged him to bite his neck and leave some evidence that he was taken, he was loved.

Liam felt awful having to say no, and even worse when Niall began to cry because of it. It wasn't like Liam didn't want everyone to know Niall was his too. It was just that he couldn't risk Harry's rage if he found out Liam was sleeping with one of _his_ slaves. But, Liam assured Niall that everything would be better once he had the money to buy him. There wasn't anything Harry, nor anyone, else could do when Niall was legally Liam's.

For now, Niall could deal with sneaking around the Villa, hiding from Harry and anyone else who didn't know about them. Louis did help them with that, he was really rooting for them to be together.

Liam didn't even know Louis knew about them until the day of Zayn's Gladiator Tournament. Harry already decided he was going to bring Louis along, but he also wanted to provide someone to attend to Liam.

"What about Jade? She's always courteous and well behaved in public. Besides, Perrie might like more female company." Harry suggested.

Liam shrugged a bit, knowing he couldn't outright ask for Niall without raising suspicions. Louis, however, caught on to his thoughts and spoke up.

"Dominus, what about Niall? He, erm, he's been working so hard, don't you think he deserves a bit of fun?" Louis asked.

Harry raised his eyebrows, wondering why Louis was speaking out of turn around another person, but he didn't disagree. "I suppose you are correct. Go and fetch him, you two, I'll be waiting by the chariot."

Liam nodded and when Harry was out of the room, he crossed his arms and stared at Louis. "What do you know then?"

Louis blushed and twiddled his fingers in front. "Y-you've been secretly involved with Niall and plan to buy him from Harry."

Liam groaned and rubbed his temples, "Ugh, listen y-you cannot say a thing about this to Harry, I know you two have this... _thing_ going on, but he cannot know."

"You don't really think he is so heartless to not let you have Niall, do you?" Louis asked accusingly.

"I won't take any chances, you never know with him." Liam grumbled.

Louis almost muttered _I know_ but he held himself back. He just promised that he would continue to keep their secret, then led Liam out to get Niall.

+

Louis doesn't think he's seen so much blood and gore in his life. They were only two rounds in and already several arms, legs, and one head had been severed. Niall was loving it, cheering every time someone was cut open.

They were all sitting in Zayn's personal stands; Louis standing on the end next to Harry, Niall standing next to Liam's seat, Zayn next to them, watching each match intently. He was holding hands with Perrie, who was hardly paying attention, more chatting with her handmaiden Jesy. Her father was on the other end next to her, keeping track of his bets.

Louis stood with wide eyes, watching the violent display of entertainment, and when it got to be a bit too much, he looked down at his feet, opting instead to listen in on Harry and Liam's conversation. They were mostly talking about the matches and official military business. Harry was still worried about the Northern uprisings.

Suddenly, Louis couldn't really focus on anything, because Harry's hand had come up and was caressing the outside of his thigh. At first Louis thought it was an accident, but when Harry started to slowly move the hand up and down, Louis knew it was purposeful. He looked at Harry briefly, but the man was still deep in his conversation with Liam. Louis shifted the weight of his feet and tried his best to ignore Harry's touches.

This proved to be harder than he hoped because Harry would not let up. His fingers slipped up Louis' clothes and traced the round place where Louis' ass met his upper thigh. Louis held in a squeak when Harry pinched it, then retreated his hand back to his lap.

Louis breathed deeply, thankful Harry was letting up for a little bit. It didn't last long though, because the next minute Harry was dipping his fingers in his wine and bringing them to the inside of Louis' thighs. He nudged them between the legs and Louis looked down to find Harry raising an eyebrow at him. So Louis spread his legs apart just slightly and Harry pushed the fingers between.

It was warm between Louis' thick thighs, and even more so because Louis was blushing like mad. His whole body was hot with adrenaline and slight embarrassment because they were in _public_. Harry was touching Louis and making him _so damn hard_ while sitting next to his friends and a Senator. It was so dirty and wrong, but when Harry rubbed his middle finger along Louis' hole, the boy wanted _more_.

Fists clenched at his sides, Louis' lips parted and quick, stuttering breaths escaped. he squeezed his eyes shut tight to keep his focus, but it was no use. He was so hard now, and Harry's finger pushing inside his hole just past the tip didn't help.

Unable to form any real sentences or coherent thoughts, Louis pleaded with Harry to stop or keep going or anything really. "Dominus, ple-please."

Harry's lips quirked up at their corners at Louis' whisper and he took his fingers away again. He stood up and walked over to Zayn. They exchanged a few whispers before Zayn and Perrie gave Louis knowing smirks. He blushed even harder and turned his head back to the match in time to see a man lose his hand to a sword.

Then Harry was behind Louis, hand snaking around his hip and stopping on his tummy, hot breath on Louis' ear. "Come Little One, we need more wine."

+

Louis isn't exactly sure how it happened, but somewhere down the line, getting more wine turned into Harry fucking Louis against the wine cellar wall.

One of Harry's hands was holding Louis up by his thigh as while he thrusted in and out quickly, hitting the slave's prostate dead on every time. The other hand was at Louis' mouth, two fingers pushed inside so Louis could suck on them and keep quiet. Both of Louis' legs were locked behind Harry's back, doing most of the work of holding him up. Louis' own hands were behind Harry's neck, nails biting down into the skin, leaving crescent shaped marks.

Harry was panting out little praises in Louis' neck, drawing them both closer to orgasm. "Can't keep my hands to meself. _Fuck_ want you all the time. So beautiful."

The high pitched whine from Louis was caught in his mouth and Harry's fingers. They both wished Louis could be so loud like he normally is, but if they were caught like this it might cause a scandal.

Harry bit hard on Louis' pulse point, leaving his mark with his teeth and tongue. He pulled back to admire his work with a satisfied smirk, but immediately looked to Louis' face when he let out a disappointed whimper.

It wasn't fair, really, how Louis could look both adorable and completely sinful in this moment. Sweat had stuck his fringe to his forehead and his whole face was pink and glistening. His cheekbones were sucked in at sharp angles around Harry's fingers, pretty pink lips stretched. However it was Louis' eyes that broke Harry.

They were bluer then the Mediterranean, pupils dilated and dark. At the corners, tears had started to form and he looked so fucking desperate to come. Louis pulled off Harry's fingers with a pop and stared up at him. "Harry?"

Instead of answering, Harry surged forward and kissed Louis hard, hips speeding up. Louis started to shake and cry, his right hand dropping down to stroke himself. Their movements were both getting sloppier and Louis felt that coiling in his lower stomach.

" _Harry_ , c-can I--"

Harry grunted and snapped his hips up hard. " _Yes_ , whenever you need Little One."

"Ahh!" Louis sobbed into Harry's neck as he came between them, spunk landing on Harry's broad chest.

The tight clenching of Louis' hole made Harry moan in pleasure, that much closer to joining his bliss. "Shit _Louis_ , I'm gonna come. In or out, in or out?"

Louis was still in the aftershocks of his orgasm but he had enough sense to say, "Out, out, out!"

And Harry pulled out just in time to come all over Louis' thighs. He whimpered when Louis stroked him dry. Harry dropped so he was kneeling on the ground between Louis' legs, both trying to catch their breaths. Louis kissed both of Harry's flushed cheeks before resting his tired head on Harry's shoulder.

"Gods Louis, you look absolutely ravishing." Harry's voice was coarse and rough.

Louis let out a breathless giggle, "Pretty sure you already did that. B-but you can always do it again when we get home."

There was a flutter in Harry's heart when Louis called his Villa home. It should be Louis' home, with Harry at his side. " _Venus Filium_ you amaze me. Although, when on earth did you become this... horny?"

Louis began to blush and he looked back up into Harry's eyes. "I-I don't know. I n-never thought it would be this good. I never thought I would even--"

He cut himself off and pulled his hands into his chest, twirling his fingers together. Harry brushed a hand through Louis' hair with a concerned expression. "What's wrong Little One?"

"I'm embarrassed." Louis mumbled. Harry could barely hear it.

"About what? About liking sex?" Harry asked. Louis only shrugged, still not looking at him. "Oh, Louis there's-- there's nothing wrong with liking sex, especially when it's with someone you care about."

"I know that!" Louis snapped, but he recoiled immediately. "I'm sorry but you don't understand. If I never became your slave, if I was still with my family... I would have joined the temple of Diana."

"Oh." Is all Harry can really think at the moment. Diana's temple was a place made to worship the Goddess of the moon and hunting. She also happened to have dedicated her existence to remaining a virgin, as did the Priests and Priestesses of her temple. If Louis was going to join them, it meant he would never even have sex at all. He was going to commit to celibacy, and to give that up for Harry... well Harry was astounded. "I'm honored Louis. I'm so honored you would... I-I can't believe..."

Now Louis was kissing Harry, soft and sweetly. "I wouldn't have it anyway else, nor with anyone else."

Louis thinks he could definitely love Harry. It doesn't seem like a far off idea or fantasy at all at this point. So he kissed Harry again, because Louis didn't know if now would be a good time to tell him. Harry pulled back after a few moments, standing up and picking Louis up along with him.

"We should get back to the show. Zayn, err, arranged a little special match for us." Harry said, obviously holding back his excitement.

"Fine, but you're cleaning us up."

+

There were smirks on everyone's faces when they returned to the balcony. At first Louis blushed because maybe he still had cum on him somewhere, but then he realized they knew what he and Harry were up to no matter what.

Harry sat back in his seat, nodding a greeting to everyone. He looked up suggestively at Louis, and patted his lap. Louis stared back and forth from Harry to the others and swallowed. Everyone was rolling their eyes, except Perrie who wiggled her eyebrows at them. He hesitantly sat down, legs going across Harry's lap and arms folded in the middle. Harry nuzzled his nose into Louis' neck, making him giggle.

Zayn groaned. "Alright you two, your match is about to begin."

And sure enough, loud boo-ing came from the rest of the arena. Three men connected by one long chain stumbled out onto the already bloody and limb covered field. They were almost skin and bones, with dark sunken in eyes and purple bruises covering their bodies. They looked like death, and to Louis, a bit familiar.

It clicked after a moment, "Harry, are they...?"

He looked to Harry for confirmation but only found a hardened expression and clenched jaw. Which had to mean Louis' suspicions were right. Those were the soldiers from training who had attacked him. They looked so pathetic now, so beaten down and defeated already, and they hadn't even started fighting yet.

Three rusty swords were placed feet away from them and a guard released their chains. As soon as they were free, the three men, more like rats, scrambled for the swords.

There were no opponents yet though, just those three and for a while it was almost completely silent. That is until Zayn stood up, raised a hand and waived it to the gate on the north side. The gate was lifted and almost immediately a lion and a tiger were running out, only held back by thin, mangled ropes.

The crowd went wild, and drums were beating to go along with them. Louis gasped and looked over at Zayn and then Harry. They were going to be fighting wild beasts that would surely rip them to shreds in seconds. All because of what they did to Louis, and maybe he should have felt bad, but he just couldn't. They hurt him, they deserved this.

"Harry?" Zayn called his attention, "We start on your command."

Harry held one of Louis' hands, crossing their fingers together. " _Venus Filium_ , are you ready? They disrespected me and hurt you, this needs to happen, but only when you are ready."

Louis closed his eyes and took a long, deep breath, before nodding his head. Zayn dropped his arm quickly and the ropes were dropped as well.

The lion pounced forward, roaring loud and knocking one of the men down at the force of it. He weakly held up the sword, but it did nothing for him. The lion jumped onto him and bit his hands clean off, blood shooting out. The man wailed in pain and the crowd cheered as the lion took chunk after chunk out of his body.

The other two men had gone white, not bothering to help, and also keeping their eyes on the tiger. The tiger, however, was only circling around them, keeping them on edge with his growls and chuffs. When the lion was almost finished with his first meal, the tiger began to stalk towards them.

He was several feet away from one of them, when that man pissed where he stood and tried to run. Obviously the tiger didn't like this, because he charged at him. With an angry chuff, the tiger leapt forward, teeth bared and chased the man only a second before capturing him and ripping off his head, tossing it aside.

The last man was frozen in place. Louis recognized him as the one who had been hitting him, the one who called Louis a _slut_.

He put up an actual fight, swiping his sword at the lion and barely cutting its side because of the dull blade. It wasn't a deep cut though, but enough to throw the lion off. It stalled and shook off the hit, roaring again in the man's face. He kept swinging the almost useless sword around, missing every time, until the tiger attacked from behind. It tackled him to the ground and then both felines were biting him. His screams of pain made Louis' blood thicken and he hid his face into Harry's neck until it was all over.

"It is done Little One." Harry whispered. "They are gone, never coming back."

Louis looked out at the field and what was left of his attacker's bodies. Just bones and blood really. It was gruesome and disgusting, but Louis wasn't sick. It was different from when Harry killed the bull. This blood was not on Harry's hands, plastered all over his body. This blood wasn't innocent.

"Thank you Dominus. A-and Master Zayn." Louis said quietly. "I'm sorry, I don't know what else to say."

"Thank you is enough." Harry assured him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Liam should also be thanking me. I do believe he just won a very big sum of coin." Zayn said.

Liam pulled out one of his betting tickets and his eyes almost bulged out. "Gods, that's a lot. I didn't even realize!"

Perrie clapped excitedly for him. "Oh! What are you going to spend it on?"

Nobody but Louis seemed to notice the little glance Liam gave Niall. "I've got an idea."

"Well you better spend it before total war breaks out." Zayn mumbled.

Harry swung his head around to stare at Zayn and the Senator. "What's this? I keep getting told the northern uprisings are nothing to worry about."

The Senator swallowed a guilty lump in his throat. "Yes, um, I was going to talk to you about that at a later time. You should be getting a letter about it sometime this week. Everyone seems to have misjudged the situation."

Harry slammed his fist angrily on the arm of his chair. "Fuck! I knew it! I have been saying since the beginning that we needed more forces out there! I've no interest in going to war."

"It really is all just rumors right now Harry." The Senator assured him. "I'm never really told much with the military anyway, so you will know more than I do soon."

Louis squirmed a little in Harry's lap, trying to regain his attention. "Harry? Everything's going to be okay, yeah?"

With a tight smile Harry kissed Louis' temple and whispered. "Don't worry little one, I'll fix everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions, comments always encouraged.


	9. An Oncoming Rebellion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was inspired by the show Spartacus and certain situations will be similar. This chapter is so short and so lame I’m sorry, but the next one will be much better…

The letter from Harry's superiors arrived just two days after the tournament at Zayn's Ludus. Harry and Louis were enjoying a sunny afternoon in the garden, drinking wine and eating grapes straight off the vine. Louis had been in a particularly clingy mood lately, so Harry showed him extra attention. He was in the middle of showering Louis' neck with kisses when Niall walked in.

He looked giddy, Niall did, teeth biting back an obvious smile. "Dominus, this arrived for you and Master Liam has come. He says he needs to speak with you right away. It is urgent."

Louis raised his eyebrows, giving a questioning look to which the blonde responded with a subtle nod. Harry didn't catch any of it though, as he sighed loudly and stood to take the scroll from Niall. "Tell Liam I'll meet him in the map room soon. Oh and take Jade to the market when you go this afternoon."

"Yes Dominus." Niall waived quickly to Louis, who gave him a thumbs up, and then walked back out of the garden.

Harry paced while reading the scroll, face scrunched up in annoyance. "Can't fucking believe this! ' _After reevaluating the situation up North, we are now calling upon our best forces for back up. You, Legatus Harry, will be expected at the battlefield front lines by the end of two week's time._ ' I _should_ have been at the front lines since the beginning!"

Louis popped one more grape in his mouth, before slowly standing up and walking over to Harry. He placed both hands on Harry's shoulder blades carefully slid them down his back. He them moved them over Harry's sides and stomach, fitting them together on Harry's front. "You know, Harry, if you had gone to war earlier, we wouldn't be doing this."

Louis stood up on his tiptoes and kissed the back of Harry's neck. The older man's mood immediately calmed and he raised an eyebrow. " _Venus Filium_ , what are you doing?"

He asked because one of Louis' hands had found its way to his crotch, and was gently pressing down. Louis, however, ignored the question. "Imagine all the things we never would have done if they sent you in earlier. My family would still be dying, you would still be lonely, who knows what would have happened to me."

"Don't--don't say that Louis," Harry's breathing stuttered as he began to get hard under Louis' touch. He brought a hand down to cover Louis', but he didn't stop his lover's movements, instead Harry pressed harder. "Louis, someone could catch us at any second. A-and I'm supposed to meet Liam."

Without missing a moment, Louis pulled Harry by his hips behind the tallest and fullest bush of Narcissus flowers. He turned Harry around and dropped to his knees. Harry gasped when Louis began to pull apart his toga and wrap his fingers around Harry's half hard cock. He began to stroke it slowly, looking up at Harry with the widest, most innocent eyes.

"Liam can wait just a little longer I think." Louis said with a low voice.

" _Oh_ gods Louis," Harry moaned when Louis started to suck on the head of his dick. He was fully hard now, heavy on Louis' tongue.

Harry's cock was really thick, so much so that when Louis tried to sink down further, he gagged after only a couple inches. But he wanted to give his man pleasure, so he pulled off, took a deep breath, and slowly sunk back down. Louis sucked in and moved his tongue along the bottom vein, making Harry groan. He gripped the boy's hair tightly, but didn't make him go any further down. After a few more seconds, Louis began to suck and bob down at his own even pace.

Harry was squirming, biting his inner cheek to keep from making too much noise. The free hand was clenched into a fist at his side, and the other massaged Louis' scalp while he moved. Harry almost wanted to cry when Louis started to hum around his cock. Louis' hands went up to grab Harry's hips, and he pulled them forward just a bit while going down, not stopping until his nose was at Harry's tummy.

Harry finally looked down and was _that_ much closer to coming when he saw Louis. The boy hadn't taken his eyes off Harry, but now there were fresh tears in them. His cheeks were flushed and he looked both desperate and determined to make Harry come.

Which Harry did. One last long sink down from Louis and a long hard swallow, throat muscles contracting around Harry's cock, he came with a low grunt.

Louis finally closed his eyes and pulled off, letting Harry finish directly on his tongue. He grimaced at the salty taste, but swallowed it down none the less. "W-was that--"

"Amazing, _gods_ , Louis come up here." Harry said quickly, pulling Louis up from the ground and kissing him. He whimpered when he tasted himself in Louis' mouth. "What on earth was that for?"

Louis blushed and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. "I'm scared to death of losing you, but you're the one going to war. You are going to risk your life, so I thought you deserved that."

"I don't deserve you." Harry said, kissing Louis again.

+

"What took _you_ so long?" Liam asked, arms crossed over his chest with a very amused smirk.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Louis held me up. Not that it's any of your business. Now, Niall said it was urgent?"

Liam's smirk quickly dropped into worry and he hunched in on himself. "Right, um, it's about Niall actually..."

Harry raised his eyebrows expectantly. "Oh?"

"Yeah." Liam reached up to scratch the back of his head. "See, I know you only just promoted him to head of the Villa a few months ago but..."

"Has he done something wrong?" Harry questioned.

"No! No, the opposite really. Well, I mean _I_ think it's a good thing, but you might not. Other people probably wouldn't think of it as good but--"

"Liam! Quit ranting and spit it out man!" Harry shouted.

With a deep breath, Liam dropped his arms and pulled out a thick bag of coins. "For who knows how long now, Niall and I have been... having a bit of... of an affair. And now I'm begging you to let me buy him because... well because I love him."

There was a minute of silence before Harry burst out laughing. Not knowing what else to do, Liam began to nervously laugh along with him. "I fucking knew it! Gods Liam, you are the least subtle person when you aren't on the battlefield."

"Right..." Liam had stopped laughing and was now nervously playing with the coin bag. "Harry, could I maybe get a straight answer on this?"

"To be honest Liam..." Harry started, placing a hand on Liam's shoulder. His other hand went to the bag of coins and he pushed it back towards Liam. "If it were anyone else on this earth, the answer would be no. You are one of the few people I trust, of course you may have this gift."

Liam's eyes widened and his hands dropped. "G-gift."

"Yes," Harry nodded. "When we return from the war, Niall is yours, to do what you want with. Keep the coin, I couldn't take from a friend."

Liam bent to his knee and kissed one of Harry's hands in respect. "Thank you Legatus, you've no idea what this means to me!"

Harry's mind immediately flashed to his own Louis. "I-I think I do."

+

One week before Harry and Liam were set to leave for the war, Harry and Louis made a little trip over to Zayn's to make certain arrangements. Harry needed him and Perrie to watch over his home while he was gone and make sure everyone in it was still acting accordingly.

"I understand you have the entire Ludus to run, but perhaps Perrie wouldn't mind being mistress of my Villa whilst I'm gone?" Harry asked.

Perrie, of course, was ecstatic about the news. "Of course Governor! Your home is lovely, I'm honored you would trust us."

"As am I," Zayn agreed. "Surely one of your slaves has already been assigned with head of house duties?"

"Niall, that's the blonde one you know. He's been head of the house for a few months now." Harry told them. They were sitting in a common area in Zayn's mansion, enjoying some wine by the fire. Louis stood next to Harry's chair, hands crossed behind his back, while Harry kept a steady hand on his hip. Zayn had Perrie on his knee and Jesy stood up behind them. "You may use my training grounds for your highest earning Gladiators if you wish."

"That would be fantastic! I know a few who could benefit from that." Zayn said. He took a sip from his wine, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Pezza, love, mind standing for a moment? 'M gonna make some arrangements with the Villa yeah?"

Harry stood as well and walked over to shake Zayn's hand. "Always a pleasure seeing you Zayn."

"You as well Governor." Zayn nodded at Louis and excused himself from the room.

Perrie began to escort Harry out, but Harry stopped her for just a moment. "There was something else I needed to ask of you, Mistress."

"Yes?"

"See, I have all of my duties as governor and Dominus covered, your father agreed to attend government affairs in representation of me, but there is one more thing I had hoped you could do for me?" Harry said, almost whispering. He waited until Perrie looked like she understood, then continued. "See, Louis' family was proper struggling a few months ago, his father was dying, so I had them moved to one of the smaller homes by the Villa. Could you check on them while I'm gone? And escort Louis on visits to them? It has to be done with the utmost discretion."

Perrie smiled widely and grabbed one of Harry's and Louis' hands, squeezing tightly. "Of course I'll do this! Anything for my darling little bear. Speaking of family though... I've got a bit of news myself."

"Oh?" Harry asked. Louis' ears perked up as well.

Perrie hummed excitedly, looking around to see if anyone else was listening. "I've only just found out, and I'm not very far along but... it seems Zayn and I will be having little ones running around the mansion very soon!"

"You're with child?" Harry asked, holding down a smile.

Louis' heart stopped. He looked at the way Harry's eyes lit up when Perrie said it, how excited he was. It confused Louis because he thought Harry had no interest in starting a family, at least that was what he told Sura all those months ago. Maybe he changed his mind. Maybe he was just happy for his friends.

"... and Zayn has no idea yet, but you're leaving so soon and I wanted you to know." Louis tuned back into their conversation.

"They will always be welcome in my home. Congratulations Pez." Harry kissed her on the cheek and they continued to the exit. Harry's hand once again found its way to the small of Louis' back.

And even though it was completely impossible, Louis spent the journey home dreaming about his and Harry's own future family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and questions are always encouraged, but if this is about the proper translation of "Son of Venus" into latin, I have had many messages about it and i get it. It will be fixed once the whole thing is done please leave me something actually helpful from now on.


	10. The Spoils of War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was inspired by the show Spartacus and certain situations will be similar. AGAIN SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER OOPS. This chapter is very very very good though :)
> 
> AND the art you see in this chapter is by the lovely [Aki-Anyway](http://aki-anyway.tumblr.com/)

Harry angrily throws open the entryway to his large tent, tossing his helmet to the ground and groaning to himself. He fixes his sweaty hair so it looks somewhat less of a mess on top of his head and makes his way to the map table, where he slams his fists down hard. Liam is walking in behind him not a moment later, equally as angry, but much better at hiding it.

"Legatus, your men are still behind you and ready." Liam says, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"They take me for a fool! The whole council damn does! Sending our forces to the eastern side." Harry picks up the pieces on the map that represents them, and instead of putting them in their proper place, he tosses them to the ground. "Might as well have told me to lead my men off a fucking cliff."

"Harry. You _knew_ something like this might happen." Liam pointed out.

They hadn't even gone to battle yet, just taken a week's march to the rest of the Roman army and sent out scouts. Harry's found the stronger rebel forces to be attacking from the north west side, but sadly the Thracians had sent in a smaller army on the eastern side led by someone Harry had previously defeated. Naturally the council wanted someone more experienced with that Thracian General's strategies to take care of him quickly. It angered Harry, because he had been expecting to lead the assault on the main conflict. Legatus Octavious and his men were chosen for that job.

"They are going to be slaughtered by the rebels." Harry said, staring harshly at the piece on the map for Octavious. "That idiot is only going to extend this war beyond what it needs to be.  You _know_ I could take us there and defeat them in months. Octavious could take more than a year."

"You think any of us want it to be this way?" Liam shouted. "I want to have a swift win and go home just as much as you, just as much as any of the men out there! But Legatus... we must do as they say, for now. Once the council sees that sending Octavious instead of you was a foolish decision, I'm sure they will change the armies around."

Harry sighed. "I'm frightened Liam." It was barely past a whisper, so tiny and frail and not at all how Liam was used to hearing his friend speak. "I'm frightened of never seeing him, Louis, again. I just... I don't want to have to fight two wars, two armies, when I could end all of this fighting with just one."

"I'm on your side. And I know exactly what you are feeling. But if the Gods have shown you anything in the past few months, it's that they favor you. The universe is rooting for _you_ , Harry. You will not be let down."

Harry's jaw was still clenched, but he nodded at Liam's words. "Did you see his smug face during the briefing? Octavious was about to throw a victory celebration before he'd even won anything."

"Maybe if you're lucky he'll lose his head during battle." Liam smirked.

Harry chuckled lowly next to him. "Now, now, I know he's the worst kind of person, but he's still Roman. Besides, I want to see his face when they tell him he's being reassigned to the back lines and _I'm_ taking his position."

Liam picked up the pieces and placed them back on the map in their proper places. He looked down at all of Harry's work, his own notes of strategy for the war. It was always impressive to him, how Harry could outsmart almost anyone in battle, even those he had never fought. "Will you be alright for the rest of the night? You need to sleep for tomorrow. Can't have one of the undead leading us into battle."

With a nod as his answer, Harry pushed himself off the table and began to remove his armor. "I'll not gorge myself on wine then. Inform the men of our orders, but make sure they know those could change at any time."

"Yes sir."

"Oh and Liam?" Harry said as Liam got close to exiting the tent. "I'll do everything I can to get you home to Niall."

Liam bit into his smile, nodding slightly. "Thank you, brother."

+

An hour had passed since Liam said his goodnight. Harry had listened to Liam give the men the orders, and the subsequent yells of anger. He even heard some of Octavious's soldiers laughing at them. It was truly disgusting how those men would rather stand behind an old washout instead of what they know is right for the army.

After setting his armor up on its stand and throwing on a simple tunic that left his chest bare, Harry was switching around the pieces on the map according to what had been planned at the meeting, sighing sadly as he moved his forces to the east. Then, for just a moment, there was a rustling behind him at the tent entrance. He pursed his lips but didn't turn around, instead placed a hand on the knife he always kept around his waist.

But then the entryway to the tent was being carefully opened, and the sound of familiar giggles came from behind him. Harry could hardly believe what he was hearing, but when he turned around--

"Louis?"

There, stood before Harry in the faint candle light, was his Louis, in a robe made completely of rabbit furs. He was smiling as he took down the hood, showing off his sky blue eyes that Harry had missed so much in the past week. "Dominus, I've brought you a gift."

His lips parted into a smirk and Harry dropped the knife on the ground. "This must be a dream, because if I remember properly, I told you before I left that you were forbidden from the camp grounds."

"Then this is a very good dream and you should take advantage of that." Louis said with a confident grin. He walked up to Harry and held up a small jug of wine from Harry's personal stash, kissing his cheek when he was close enough.

" _Venus Filium_ how did you even get here?" Harry asked as he took the wine from Louis and began to open it.

"I missed you and I wanted to see you. So I might have tricked one of your guards into thinking you demanded I be brought right to you. Spent two whole days travelling to get here." Louis said. "It was all very secret, and I swear nobody knows I'm here. Even told your guard if he breathed a word of this to anyone else, I would tell you that he violated me, and you would cut off his head... or something else."

"What about Zayn and Perrie hmm? Don't you think they will worry when they can't find you?" Harry asked. He poured each of them a cup and handed one to Louis.

"They think I'm staying with my family to take care of my father again. Perrie's a bit busy with the priestesses from the Temple of Juno. They're doing some special prayers and tributes to help with the baby." Louis explained as he took the first sip of his wine. One of his hands was playing with the neckline of the robe, dainty fingers running up and down the fur of the rabbits. "It's very boring without you. Everyone's mood dropped the second you and Liam left. Your bed is very empty and cold without you."

Taking a big gulp from his wine, Harry stepped up so he was inches from Louis, then ran a gentle hand up through his hair. "If I could come back home to you right now, _Venus Filium_ , I would. But there are so many complications going on... It's hard to explain."

Louis pouted, the hand on his robe moving up slowly onto Harry's chest, settling on his neck. "What's going on?"

"I'm being fucked over that's what. The council... they put me against a lower general from the rebels, someone not important, not one of the leaders. I've been against him in battle before and that's the only reason why. But I should be at the front lines with the Celts and the Thracian leaders. It's all a mess. And it's going to cause me to be out here longer than I thought."

"Oh Harry." Louis sighed. He leaned his head down on Harry's chest, listening to his heartbeat. This wasn't how he'd hoped their surprise reunion would go. He knew it was a big risk sneaking all the way out here, but even just those few days without Harry next to him were torture. Louis just wanted to feel his man close to him again, to be held by Harry for just a little while longer, before Harry risked his life. So, Louis stepped back a bit, placed the cup on a random table, "Come my love, you haven't tasted your gift."

Harry raised his brow, but his eyes immediately widened when Louis removed the robe. It fell to the ground and left him in absolutely nothing, hard cock curved up to his tummy. " _Louis._ "

The Legatus surged forward, dropping his wine carelessly on the ground, and kissed Louis, hard. His hands went around Louis' waist and he pulled Louis to his body, skin fitting together. It wasn't even that long since they'd been this close, the night before he left they made love for hours, ruining the silk sheets. It had been loud and slow and Niall made far too many jokes the next morning. Harry couldn't let it go like that again tonight, but he was going to do all he could to make Louis feel good.

"I will miss your touch," Harry moaned out of the kiss, his hands finding their way to Louis' thighs and he quickly picked the boy up. Louis squeaked happily as he was dropped onto the map table, and he knocked all the pieces off. Harry didn't care at all as he began to suck a mark on Louis' neck, kissing all the way down to his chest. "I will miss your moans," the older man said, looking up at Louis and kissing one of his nipples.

Louis' head fell back when Harry started sucking on his left nipple, one hand going up to roll the other between his fingers. " _Harry_ , l-lower,"

But instead of doing as Louis asked, Harry released the nipple from his mouth and switched to the other one, sucking down even harder. Louis whimpered above him and brought a hand to Harry's curls, tangling his fingers through and forcing him off. He made Harry lower to where he wanted him but the man only kissed the head of his cock. "Do not rush tonight Louis, I want to hold on to this in the lonely nights to come."

A warmth spread to Louis' heart, making him blush all over. He needed this memory too, to cloud out the fear that Harry may never come home. Where would Louis be then? "P-please Harry, please make love to me."

" _Of course_ ," Harry moaned and kissed past Louis' cock. He curved a hand under one of Louis' knees and pushed it up onto the table. Harry looked directly into Louis' wide eyes when he licked his lips, and then leaned down and started to suck on three of his fingers. He got them as wet as possible before bringing one to Louis' hole and running the tip against it. Louis moaned low in his throat and Harry pushed the finger in, standing back up to kiss Louis.

It was a breathless, messy kiss, because Louis couldn't only focus on Harry's long finger moving in and out of him. It didn't take long for Louis to beg for another, hips rotating down on two fingers as his hands clung to Harry's biceps. He seemed so much smaller now, so young and wrecked as Harry leaned his body over and pinned him to the table. He didn't wait until Louis was ready to press his last finger in next to the other two. Louis cried out but didn't make him stop, hot breaths whining out into Harry's ear.

"Oil, _Venus Filium_ , we need oil," Harry said, moving his fingers slowly into Louis' hole.

Louis could barely get enough sense to open his eyes, looking around frantically, "The robe, in one of the rabbits."

Harry kissed Louis again, the hand that was holding the boy's knee coming up to hold his neck to keep him there just a little longer. He bit Louis' lower lip lightly and grunted with frustration as he pulled his fingers out and turned around to grab the robe. It only took a minute with all his rushing for Harry to find the right rabbit and grab a small bottle of oil. He turned around to Louis, whose hands were resting beside his head and eyes were staring at the top of the tent.

"Gorgeous," Harry mumbled under his breath as he pulled down his tunic and started to slick up his cock. He couldn't help but stroke himself a few times at the perfect view of Louis's stretched and pink hole. He wanted to save this moment, engrave it in his mind forever. "Beautiful."

"Harry please!" Louis moaned and spread his legs a little further, inviting Harry in.

The moments leading to Harry's first push inside Louis' tight heat were blurry for both of them, lost memories they would recall later. It was when Harry has already set up a fast, yet gentle pace in and out of Louis that their minds were in overdrive. Both of them moaning and whining and grunting louder than they should have been, the whole camp probably hearing them. Their hands were everywhere, pressing bruises all over to remind each other that they belonged there, together, no matter what happened in this war.

Louis' lips were parted in high pitched _ah ah ahh's_ every time Harry angled his cock into his prostate. It was delicious and dirty all at the same time, the most vocal Louis had ever been. It made Harry's heart leap and his thrusts aim harder, drawing the sounds from his boy. he stared in awe at Louis' prettily wrecked face, knowing this was all for him. This was all he wanted, and the Gods blessed him for sure.

" _Harry, Harry, Harry_ , I'm close," Louis moaned. His hands had stopped at Harry's shoulders, and there was definitely blood running down from where the nails had pierced the skin. "Touch me, touch me, _touch me_!"

"Yes Little One, I've got you." Harry said, hand going down to stroke Louis' dick in time with the movement of hips. They were equally close, breathless, and heated. Harry tried to suck down on Louis' neck but he had to yell, to grunt out his name as he came inside him. Louis followed soon after, coming between them with a high scream. Harry kissed him to swallow it down, keep him quiet and they both fell boneless against each other.

They stayed together, wrapped in each other's warm embraces for as long as they could. Louis clung to Harry, trying to forget this would be it, sobbing quietly to himself.

+

The next morning they awoke before the sun could even get a chance to rise, knowing Louis would have to sneak away very soon. Harry had moved them at some point to the small bed he was provided, so they could sleep comfortably in each other's arms. The morning seemed particularly dreary when Louis opened his eyes, staring at Harry's sleeping form.

"Harry, Dominus wake up." Louis whispered. He pinched Harry's side and began to kiss his cheek, nuzzling against his neck. "My love I must leave."

" _No_ ," Harry mumbled. It made Louis smile sweetly and straddle Harry's waist. "Pretend Apollo will never ride his chariot again. Pretend the day will never come and you may stay here with me."

Louis sighed. "Oh my love, you must let me go. You must fight for your people. Then come home to me."

With a long groan Harry opened his eyes. "I promise I will come home."

"I know." Louis stood up and started to put his robe back on, shuffling around in the dark. "Thank you for last night. I'd feared you would send me home. It's so hard to sleep without you in our bed. It's so cold."

" _Venus Filium_ , I would never turn you away." Harry stood up as well, walking over to kiss Louis' forehead. He looked around on the ground and picked up the tunic he wore last night. It was easy enough to rip a long piece off the end and kneel on the ground in front of Louis. "Lift your leg little one."

Louis looked at him quizzically but still lifted his leg onto Harry's knee, slipping the robe up slightly. Harry smirked and pushed the robe up more so his thigh was exposed. "Harry--"

"Shh," Harry cooed as he kissed up Louis' thigh and wrapped the ripped piece of fabric around it tightly. "Keep this here as if it were me, up on your thigh always. The thought shall warm us both."

When Harry stood back up, Louis yanked him down into a kiss. He could have said it now, could have told this man he loved him, was so deeply in love with him, but he feared it would cloud Harry's judgment in the war. He didn't want his words to make him weak and distracted as he fought their enemies. But Louis made a vow to tell Harry first thing when he got home. No hello's or kisses would be exchanged when they reunited until Louis confessed his true feelings. He knew Harry felt the same.

"Is something on your mind Little One?"

"N-no, only my worries." Louis kissed Harry's cheek one more time, before stepping out of his arms and to the entrance. "Destroy them Harry, all of them. For me."

Then Louis slipped out the door. Harry wanted to get in one last message, one simple sentence before he lost the chance for months, but it was too late. His love would wait until his enemies were no more.


	11. Blood and Bodies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was inspired by the show Spartacus and certain situations will be similar. From now on I’m updating every two weeks, sorry for the wait friends :)

The travel to their battle ground in the East took about a week, and in that time the Thracian army was able to gather about 2,000 men. They still didn't outnumber Harry's 3,000 men, though, so he was even more positive this would be a swift win. Varro, the Thracian they would be against, was smart, but he was ultimately a coward. The only reason he was alive now is because he ran when Harry defeated him the first time.

Their only problem would be that they were on mountain terrain. Of course Harry had fought on every sort of land, but mountains were the hardest, they slowed the armies down. It was just another reason why Harry didn't want to be in the east.

But he was there, so he would deal with it. He was thankful to have Liam by his side. Liam always kept level headed during battle, he always calmed Harry down when he got too riled up. It was a good balance.

"Varro will attack strongly in early morning hours and again in the late evening. He usually leaves the day hours for small ambushes." Harry explained to the minor officers. "It's not a bad idea, because he expects us to be ready during sun hours, out and about looking for him. However, it means he works with half the forces in every attack, the other half rests. This will be our advantage, because we already outnumber him."

"Sir, what if Varro changes his tactics because already fought him? You know what he's going to do."

"Yes that thought had crossed my mind." Harry was already standing in a circle of twenty officers, all assigned to their own subgroups, a fire glowing between them. "Which is why we will be on the defensive for the first week. We shall move camp around and see how he attacks us, his patterns, then make a strategy. Do you all remember your assignments?"

"Yes, Legatus." They all chanted together.

"Good. Night's guard officers return to your posts, the rest shall go give your orders to your men." Harry dismissed them and sat down in a chair, picking up a jug of water and chugging it.

Liam walked around from his spot at the other side of the fire with a smirk. "No big poetic speeches tonight?"

"Now, now Liam. You know I save those for actual battle. I only have so many of them in me." Harry said, chuckling to himself. He took another quick sip of his water and stared into the fire, shadows dancing off the planes of his face. "It'll be fast, right? I mean, this part will be at least. And Octavious can't fuck up that bad at the front lines."

"That's right." Liam sat on the ground next to Harry, also looking at the fire. "Let's just focus on this battle. We can worry about Octavious later."

+

On the particularly cold nights, Harry thought about Louis. He thought about running to him, and pulling him into his arms when they were together again. He thought about telling Louis how he really felt, how he loved him and wanted nobody but him, even in the afterlife. He thought about Louis wearing a part of his uniform, walking all around with it rubbing into his thighs, constantly reminding him that Harry would be there soon. The last thought got him off most nights when the horrors of war ate at his memory.

+

It took one month and about two weeks for Harry's army to finally defeat Varro. The winter had been easy, even up in the mountains there was hardly a snow storm, so only a few casualties were from illness.

Harry's army of 3,000 was slowly brought down to just over 2,000 and Varro's down to about 100. Harry planned to take them as prisoners, even thought of a few to sell to Zayn's Ludus.

Their last day of battle against Varro was a slow one. Harry led the siege himself, killing anyone in his path to the general. There was one soldier that intimidated even Harry, though, as he was much bigger than the average person. Harry and Liam stood at 6 foot 4 inches and 6 foot 3 inches respectively, yet he was several inches taller. They called him the Beast.

"Li, don't kill him," Harry ordered as he slit the throat of an oncoming soldier.

"What?" Liam shouted, wide eyes staring at the beast. "Are you insane?"

"Grab two other men and get him tied up," Harry said. "We can sell him to Zayn for more than a fair price, split the earnings even."

Liam swung the butt of his sword into the helmet of a Thracian. "Huh, not a bad idea. Barca! Oenomaus! With me on the Beast, Legatus wants him alive!"

"Yes sir!" The two men shouted as they followed close behind Liam.

The path was cleared while they fought the Beast, making it easy for Harry to get to Varro. He adjusted his helmet and swung his sword around once before charging forward. Nobody dared get in his way, not even Varro's men. Everyone in the land knew of Harry's lethalness in battle, how cruel and deadly he was when he reached this mindset. Nobody stood a chance.

Varro was before him in no time, spitting out blood and a tooth from a previous row. He had a cut over his eye, and no helmet and Harry would have laughed if he wasn't so focused. Varro growled lowly as he charged at Harry too.

Their swords clashed between them, and Varro kicked Harry's stomach, but his armor held back the blow. They fought together in middle of the crowd, getting small cuts and hits that did nothing to deter each other. Varro was spitting insults at Harry, but the Legatus wasn't listening. He focused only on the kill.

And it came a few minutes later, when Harry backed Varro over some rocks and the General lost his footing. And there it was as he fell back, the wide eyes of fear, of a coward afraid to die. A tear fell down his cheek and Harry smirked as he ran his sword through Varro's chest, directly into his heart.

Harry grabbed the dead man's hair and yanked him up in the air, throwing him forward at the fighting soldiers. He smiled proudly at Liam and the men tying up an unconscious Beast with chains. The other Thracians stopped fighting when they saw Varro's body. "Weep for him! Weep for your General as he did for his death!"

Several of the soldiers dropped their swords, but some kept fighting, calling Harry and the Romans all sorts of things. He was not impressed.

"Keep fighting and my men will kill you like the pack of dogs you are!" Harry shouted. "Surrender, and your lives will be spared, only your freedom lost."

A few more surrendered, the rest killed on the spot, and by the end of the day, the mountains were claimed for Rome. It was satisfying enough for now, but the war was far from over.

+

They received the messenger to move to the front lines two days later. However, Harry already began to move the army that way, knowing the council wouldn't be dumb enough to send them somewhere else. He paid the messenger to give a letter to Louis and the other people at his villa, updating them on what was happening.

He kept the newly captured Thracians in ropes, marching behind the rest of the soldiers in lines with bare feet. The Beast was held in multiple bonds, including a chain around his neck and arms behind his back. Harry made sure there were multiple guards on him as well.

When they did arrive at the front lines, it was almost exactly what Harry expected. The Romans were getting their asses handed to them, out-strategized at every turn. Their forces of over 10,000 soldiers was reduced to 8,000, all in the leadership that certainly wasn't Harry. There was one thing that none of them saw coming however.

"Octavious what?" Harry yelled at the other Legatus and councilmen.

They were in the main leadership tent, about 20 or so men, when Harry and Liam were given the news. Apparently, after a particularly devastating loss in battle, Octavious took 50 of his soldiers and abandoned the Romans. He'd fled to an unknown location a day after Harry's victory.

"That filthy, cowardly cunt!" Harry yelled. The other men backed up in fear as Harry stabbed his sword straight into the ground. All of them looked ashamed, except for the few that thought Harry should have been there in the first place. "Have you idiots even sent out scouts to arrest him?"

"We are forming a  team as we speak--"

"Fuck that!" Harry cut off the councilman. "Liam, send ten of our best men, excluding yourself, and tell them to arrest Octavious on charges of Treason against the Empire and its military. Track him down by any means necessary. Start in his city, Venice, maybe his whore of a wife will know something."

"Yes Legatus, and what if he fights them?" Liam asked. "Do you want him dead or alive."

"Alive. Tell them to kill all his men if they must, but I want to commit his sentence myself." Harry said, his voice dark and angry. Liam nodded and left to go give Harry's order. "Now, all of Octavious's men that are still here will be joining my army. Any objections?"

The other men muttered quietly, but nobody disagreed. Frankly it was incredible all of this was happening in the first place. Harry really wasn't surprised by the state of the war, he knew Octavious was no good. How that man, or rather how that _rat_ , ever moved up in rank was beyond him, but to abandon his post? Even that didn't make sense to Harry. And now the entire army, entire empire, is suffering because of it.

+

One week into battle on the front lines, Harry has already pushed the rebel forces back more than the other Legatus could. He sent the slaves with some of his men to his home, along with a letter to Zayn telling him to deliver pay to Niall if he wishes to buy any before Harry returns. Harry had wanted to keep them trailing behind, but it was slowing down the process.

"What do you think Liam? Good day for battle?" Harry asked as he secured the straps on his chest armor.

It was a nice day, they were in the sun but with enough cloud cover to keep them cool as they fought. A slight breeze blew by every few minutes or so, cooling them off as well. Liam nodded in agreement as he looked outside. "Fine day, Brother."

They stood in Harry's tent, armoring up and checking the map one more time before it was time for battle. For the first time in a while, Harry managed to have a good night's sleep, dreaming of him and Louis at the Villa. He smiled to himself at the memory.

However, their comfortable silence was broken when several younger soldiers came bursting through the tent door. Harry raised an unimpressed eyebrow at them as they each stepped to their knees and bowed before him. He stood up straighter, arms crossed over his chest, and pursed his lips while they respectfully recited, "Legatus Harry."

"Rise, _sirs_ ," Harry said sternly, lifting his hand. "Do you come with some sort of news then?"

"Yes sir," the one in the middle spoke. Harry recognized him as Agron, a soldier under his army for a few years. Agron stood, and the other two followed suit, then cleared his throat. "I believe the Gods came to me in my sleep last night sir,"

"Really?" Harry asked, curious. "You've had some sort of premonition? Does that happen often?"

"No sir, only a few times in my life, but last night's was particularly vivid." Agron explained. "I saw myself walking away from the battlefield, we'd won. And in the field there was a boar, like the one you bare as your sigil, and he was surrounded by doves. They looked as though they were dancing."

"And what significance would a boar and doves dancing have to me?" Harry asked. Behind him Liam snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Please sir. Many stories have been told of your slave, the one you call Son of Venus." Agron said nervously.

"And what do these stories tell?"

Agron coughed again. "That he is the most beautiful person in all of the Roman Empire, and that you took an oath to Venus herself to protect him."

"Storytellers exaggerate. Not of his beauty, that part very well may be true, but I can't say I've ever spoken to Venus herself." Harry laughed, loosening up. "It seems your dream was telling us something good. Dismissed."

The other two men nodded and left, but Agron stopped one more time at the entrance. "I've seen him sir."

"Mmm?" Harry hummed, brow furrowed.

"The Son of Venus. I was there during training months ago, when those solders attacked him. I saw you sentence them to the Ludus." Agron said. "You're a very lucky man."

"Oh I'm aware, soldier. When we return home I'll inform him of your compliments. Now return to position, we go to battle within the hour." Harry ordered and Agron left. Harry turned around and looked at Liam before he started laughing. "Louis is becoming more famous than me."

"As well he should. That boy tamed the beast that is Legatus Harry." Liam chuckled. "Come now, the Gods have given you a clean sign, this battle is yours, maybe even the war."

That day proved to be especially on Harry's side. Within just a few hours, the Romans had pushed the rebel armies back and reduced their numbers by hundreds. Not a single Roman death occurred either, and most soldiers whispered of hearing doves sing as they fought. The battle of that day was won, but the war was far from over. Reinforcements were joining the rebels every week, all enemies of the empire from the north. Harry was ready for them though. They all were.

+

The third month of the war is when Harry falls into trouble. His armor has taken a hell of a beating from all of the front line fighting. The chest piece has several dents, and the straps have begun to fray. The back plate isn't much better, and he already had to replace the guards on his forearms and shins. His helmet has several scratches and the fringe has been cut down severely.

His body is covered in bruises and small cuts where people barely nicked him with their swords. He's tired and frustrated, angry at his men and the other Legatus for not doing their jobs correctly. Only Liam has been able to calm him down, since everyone else is too scared to go near him.

It happens at sundown, when Harry is up against three Thracians, nobody but Liam at his side. However Liam is in his own fight with a Celt wielding two swords.

At first, Harry can take them. He gets the helmet off one and knocks him out with the butt of his sword, sending him toppling to the ground. The second and third ones are attacking at the same time, but Harry kicks one in the stomach and turns quickly to slit the other one's throat. He falls quickly, just as the last one stands up again, but Harry isn't able to stop him from cutting the strap on the left side of his armor.

Harry growls and rips the armor off the rest of the way, leaving him in just a thin-clothed shirt, covered in blood. He tosses the armor at the soldier as a distraction and advances on him. Their swords clash, they throw insults at each other, Harry even gets a few punches in. But the man won't quit.

The soldier is somehow able to knock Harry's helmet off, and he's almost completely defenseless in the fight. Harry doesn't show his fear, although it is there, and suddenly thoughts of Louis, alone and sad, flood his mind. The thoughts distract him long enough to let the soldier punch him square in the jaw. Harry stumbles back, spitting out blood, and the soldier swings his sword at his chest.

He misses Harry's chest as the Legatus falls, but doesn't miss Harry's stomach. A single, very deep scratch, about 4 inches long, cuts into Harry just under his ribs and he shouts in pain as he goes down.

"Harry!" Liam yells as he takes off the arm of his own attacker.

The last thing Harry sees is Liam jumping out and harshly removing the head of the soldier, before Harry let out a deep breath and blacked out.

+

+

+

_There's a light fogginess surrounding Harry, as if he's entered a cloud. But he's not in the sky, and he isn't on the battlefield. No, as Harry looks around he recognizes the marble halls of his own Villa. In fact, he's standing by the wine fountain, with nobody else in sight._

_As Harry looks down at his body and  he finds he is in no pain, and he has on a long black toga, embroidered with silver. He's so confused, no idea how he got here, what happened to the war, and then it hits him._

_He's dreaming._

_The fog, the clothes, the peaceful feelings... He went down during battle and now he's dreaming. At least he isn't dead._

_It is an odd dream, because nobody seems to be there. None of his guards nor slaves are anywhere in sight. As Harry walks the halls his very footsteps echo off the walls. He heads through the courtyard, every bush in full flower bloom, strange considering it was just after winter. He makes his way up the staircase and almost walks past his bedroom, until he hears a giggle. Louis' giggle._

_Harry takes a deep breath then pushes open his door, and there is Louis sitting on his bed. Louis is in a white toga with gold embroidered accents, and a golden laurel wreath on his head. But the part that takes Harry's breath away is the fact that he isn't alone. There, sitting next to Louis and playing with his hands, is a small child, a boy._

_The dream isn't giving the boy a face, instead he is switching around all his features. But he still looks like both Louis and Harry. Louis glances at Harry for a moment before double taking and smiling brightly at him._

_"There you are!" Louis squeals delightfully. He kisses the boy's head then hops up from the bed and walks over to Louis. "We've been waiting, my love."_

_Although he is still confused, and very aware this is a dream, Harry pulls Louis in for a kiss. It feels real, Louis' lips on Harry's, his hips in Harry's hands. It is like he is really there. Harry wants to be home so bad. "Lou, Gods, I miss you so much."_

_"I'm missing you too, Harry." Louis says, stroking Harry's cheek._

_"Daddy?" the boy on the bed calls in his high, young voice. Harry's eyes widen and he stares down at Louis, then at the boy._

_Louis sighs and backs up from Harry, going back to the boy on the bed and pulling him into his arms. "Harry, this is Luca."_

_"Is he... who is he?" Harry asks, hands going to cover his mouth. "He's beautiful." It comes out as only a whisper._

_"If you wake up and come home to me, you will find him." Louis says cryptically._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Our little family." Louis says, stepping up to Harry. "Wake up and come home."_

_Wake up._

+

+

+

Gallons of water were splashed on Harry's face and he awoke to the sound of Liam yelling at several other people. It's dark out, even though Harry was looking up at the ceiling of a tent. He blinked a few times, groaned lowly, and rubbed at his forehead.

There was a healer staring down at him with a now empty water basin, "Legatus?"

"Brother!" Liam shouted. He quickly pushed past the other men in the tent and kneeled at Harry's side. "Thank the Gods you've awoken."

"Stop fucking yelling." Harry groaned. His hands came up to rub at his eyes and he hissed in pain when he tried to sit up. He looked down at the bandage that wrapped all the way around his ribs and touched the place where he was hit with one of his fingers. It still hurt, but Harry made no noise this time. "How long was I gone?"

"About a day." Liam said.

" _Shit_. What happened?"

"We won that battle, I killed the man who hit you. I made sure we took no prisoners, though, it just didn't seem right." Liam explained. He gestured at the men behind him, "These healers have been watching you, and one of the other Legatus is leading an attack to finish off this group of rebels."

"You should be fighting. You shouldn't be watching over me like a maid." Harry said. He pushed down on Liam's shoulder to steady himself as he stood up.

Liam smirked and stood up as well, arms crossed. "You really think I would go to war without you?"

"Ha, I value your loyalty Li." Harry chuckled, although that hurt too, and clasped the back of Liam's head.

One of the healers stepped up and handed Harry a vile with red liquid in it. "This is for any pain you feel, Legatus."

"Ah, thank you. You're all dismissed. I wish to speak to Liam alone." Harry said as he drank the medicine.

"But, sir--"

"Leave!" Harry barked, annoyed.

The men shuffled out and went to inform everyone else that Harry was okay. Liam moved out of Harry's grip and over to the map table, moving some of the pieces for him. Harry stayed where he was, gnawing on his bottom lip as he remembered his dream. Could it have been a premonition? If Harry were to make it home, would he really have all that with Louis?

"Liam."

"Yes?"

"When," Harry cleared his throat. "When I wasn't conscious, I-I had a dream. A very strange dream."

"What about?" Liam asked, turning around and sitting up on the table.

"Louis." Harry mumbled. "Me and Louis in the villa, and... and we had a child."

"What?"

"H-he said if I came home I would have that child. He said I would meet him soon." Harry explained. "Can you imagine? Louis and I having a family?"

"I can, yeah. I mean, you already are his family from what I can see." Liam said. "But with a child?"

"I-I do love children... Louis' sisters like me. _Gods_ , Liam in my dream, when I saw the boy who would be our son, I almost cried. I couldn't even see his face but I loved him." Harry sighed, taking deep breaths that hurt his ribs. "I think this is because of Zayn and Perrie. She was so happy when she told us about the baby, and I know Zayn will be too. I want what they have."

Liam pushed off from the table and grabbed Harry gently by the shoulders. "You'll have it. You'll win this war and go home, and you and Louis will have your family."

Harry once again grasped Liam's neck, then pulled his head down so he could kiss his forehead. "Brother, nobody is better to me here."

"I'm being partially selfish. I know we can't win without you, and I kind of have my own person to come home to." Liam said jokingly.

Harry laughed and coughed loudly, clutching at his ribs. "Of course, Niall! What are your plans with him?"

That made Liam shrug. "So far I'm just going to free him, if he wishes to stay with me, I'll take him gladly. We'll go from there."

"You say this as if he will not stay with you." Harry said, puzzled.

"I just don't want him to feel like I own him. I love him." Liam said quietly.

That made Harry step back a bit, staring at the ground. He ran a hand through his hair, scratching his head. "I-I think I'm going to free Louis. First thing I do when I see him, I'm going to tell him I love him and free him. He... he won't have to answer to me anymore."

"That's... Harry that's very big of you." Liam said, astounded.

"Like you said with Niall; you love him. And I love Louis."

+

The war felt like a lifetime to Harry, but really it was only 5 months. He's been to war for even longer before, but this rebellion felt like it spanned millennia. Harry knows why, he knows it's because this time he has something _really_ worth going home to.

But it only motivated Harry further, pushed him to be absolutely ruthless in battle, killing anyone in his path. He had just one more general to defeat from the rebels. The Celts were taken care of, most had retreated some weeks ago, but the Thracians remained. All Harry needed to do was kill Gaius, the leader of the rebellion, and victory would be for Rome.

The sun set. So much blood covered the mountain lands. And it's not long until Harry had finally found Gaius in the rear of his forces that it all ended. There wasn't much of a fight to be told. Harry treated it like any other one, and used images of reuniting with Louis to give him strength as he and Gaius go at it.

The Legatus delivered hit after hit to Gaius, backing him up to a ledge with a fifty foot drop. Much like every other kill Harry had committed, Gaius went a coward, fear filling his eyes as Harry slashed completely through his throat, decapitating him. Harry picked up his head and shoved the rest of his body over the ledge.

Rome has won.


	12. The Horse and the Dove

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was inspired by the show Spartacus and certain situations will be similar.

The cheering crowds yell praises and throw wreaths to the returning soldiers walking through the parade. Many stories had been told of Harry's bravery, as well as that of his men, and all of Capua was celebrating. They were being adorned with flowers and paints of all colors while Harry proudly led them through the central street. His men began to disperse when they saw their families, joining the crowds, but Harry and Liam only wanted to get to the villa.

The Villa came into sight and Harry doesn't think he's ever been so excited. He feels like a huge weight has been lifted, and he no longer has to worry about so many things. He stopped at the bottom of the steps to the Villa, removed his helmet, and looked out at the gathering crowd. The entire city had come out to greet them.

"Citizens and like of Capua! My men and I return to you heroes! Your brothers, sons, and fathers fought bravely to protect our glorious empire. We thank you for your gracious welcome home, and I hope you continue this into the night. Nobody should be getting any sleep tonight, nor for the next week!" The crowd screamed even louder as Harry turned around and walked the rest of the stairs with Liam.

"You and your speeches, Brother." Liam chuckled as they entered the Villa.

"The Gods blessed me many gifts my friend." Harry said.

The Villa was... different from outside. It seemed colder somehow, and nobody was in sight to greet them. Both men shared a puzzled look as they walked through the front hall. Harry went to the courtyard and found all of his slaves and guards lined up, along with Zayn, Perrie, and Niall. Finally he and Liam let out their breaths and smiled to everyone.

"Good to see all of you!" Harry said happily. Everyone smiled back at him half heartedly which was odd... but Harry didn't think much of it. "Oh Perrie! Look at you, absolutely radiant!"

She had grown quite a bit since he left, sporting a round bump where her baby was. She rubbed a soft hand over it and blinked sadly up at him. "You flatter me Harry."

Harry hugged her carefully and congratulated Zayn. The energy in the room started picking up a little bit, but it was still very tense, hard to breathe in. That is to everyone but Harry and Liam, the latter of which walked over to embrace Niall for the first time in so long, holding on tightly.

"Looks like you've done a fine job of watching over my city. Everybody seems very pleased with the celebrations." Harry said to Zayn.

"Th-thank you sir, but--" Zayn started, although Harry was quick to cut him off.

"And Niall!" Harry turned around to look at the couple. "The Villa looks very well kept up, you've always been a good servant to me though."

"Yes, Harry but--"

"Where's Louis?" Harry asked, smile faltering a bit. He looked around at the other people, none of which would make eye contact with him. He looked closer at each of them, even his friends were nervous, and his heart was racing. What was going on with them? "Where is Louis?" He asked slower this time, voice rough and angry. Now people were looking up, but not Harry, just around at each other. Liam even stepped back from a very frightened Niall. "I'll ask one more time you incompetent fools. _Where is Louis_?"

Niall was the bravest one, who pushed past Liam to talk to Harry. "It's my fault, sir, this is all my fault."

Liam grabbed Niall's hand and pulled him back. "What are you talking about Ni?"

He looked back at Liam, shaking his head, then over to Harry. "L-Louis was really sad the first night you left, he could barely sleep! So I said he should go see you in secret just one more time. He-- he got one of the guards to take him and then..."

"Then what Niall?" Harry yelled. He grabbed the blonde by his shoulders, fingers digging in and causing Niall to yelp in pain. Liam tried to stop him, but he was blocked by Harry's body. "What happened to him?"

"Then h-he just didn't come home! I-I don't know where he is, I promise! Nobody does." Niall said weakly.

Harry growled and shoved Niall at Liam. "Jade! Bring Niall's papers to Liam, he is his now." His knuckled were clenched and he was staring furiously at the ground. " _Five months_. Five months Liam and I were at war and Louis has been missing, and _not a single one of you_ so much as sent a message."

"You know we aren't allowed to send messages out." Zayn said sternly. "And what were we supposed to tell you anyway? _Louis ran away, sorry about that_? I have had people all throughout this city looking for him, but nothing."

Behind them, Jade was running out to get the ownership papers, and her movement made Harry turn back around. He stared at everyone, all terrified of what he would do. He stared at Perrie's protective hand over her bump, and it made his heart hurt. Niall sobbing into Liam's arms made his stomach sick, and the idea that Louis would run away made him want to die. His breathing picked up, to the point where his mind was cloudy and his ears were muffled.

"H-he didn't run away." Niall said quietly. Liam let go a little bit so Niall could talk more. "He wouldn't do that. His family is here, _you_ are here, Harry. What if somebody took him?"

"Who would take him? Who would do such a thing?" Harry shouted, although he knew it could be anyone. Louis was famously beautiful, and men would be lucky to own him. Harry was lucky to own him, but he didn't want that any more. He didn't want to own Louis, he wanted to _love_ him. He wanted to belong just as much to Louis, he wanted everything he hadn't before. And the chance was gone, slipped through Harry's fingers.

He might go insane.

"Harry?" Liam, who had been a quiet observer of the ordeal, finally spoke up. "Harry it's going to be okay."

"No it's fucking not!" Harry snapped. "Whether he ran away or was taken, he is still gone! He isn't here, and I'm so... I'm so..." Harry stopped shouting to breathe a bit, and Liam quickly ran over before he could collapse. "Get out. All of you get out!"

The group of guards and slaves dispersed quickly to their chambers or posts, not a single discussion made. Jade wandered back in and quietly handed the papers to Niall before leaving as well. Zayn and Perrie lingered a moment longer, but Liam nodded his head to the door, telling them to go. He looked at Harry for a second to make sure he was stable enough to stand on his own, then walked over to Niall.

"I'd wanted to do this under better circumstances, but," Liam took the papers out of Niall's hands and ripped them to pieces. "You're free now. I-I can understand if you want to leave."

"Oh Liam, you idiot I'm not gonna leave you!" Niall said happily and playfully slapping Liam's cheek. They kissed sweetly but it was short lived because of Harry's presence. Niall pulled back and looked over at his former master. "Help him Li, I'll be outside."

"Okay," Liam kissed him one more time before watching him walk out the door, and turning to Harry. "Brother, I am very sorry."

"We should've been sharing that moment Liam." Harry said lowly. "It should have been me and Louis along with you and Niall. I should have been able to tell Louis how I feel and we should all be celebrating!"

Liam watched as Harry kicked over a table and screamed out his heartache. He collapsed onto his knees, and for the first time since Liam ever met him, he sobbed openly into his hands. Liam was stunned to say the least, but his feet found their way next to Harry and his hand found its way to Harry's neck, holding him close. He kneeled down nest to his friend and Harry dropped his hands.

The Legatus looked broken and miserable, just surviving a war and the only love of his life was missing. Liam couldn't do a thing for Harry except hug him, whisper to him that they would find Louis again. He would be safe and it would all be okay again.

+

That night Harry drunk himself blind for the first time. He had Jade, the new head of house, bring up several of his best bottles of wine from the cellar. He emptied two of them in a matter of minutes, but he was past that much now.

He wanted to be numb, he wanted to not feel a thing about Louis, just for a little while, but it wasn't working. Everywhere he looked in this bedroom he saw Louis, he saw what they used to do on every surface and it killed him. What if he never got that again? What if that morning before the war was the last time Harry would ever kiss him? He was in such a rush to get Louis out so he could be safe and it wasn't enough.

Harry stared at his reflection in the mirror. He had that drunken flush in his cheeks and his hair was a mess and his eyes were glassy. He hated his reflection now. Alone. So Harry threw the cup that was in his hand directly at it. The mirror smashed to pieces within seconds, and it felt good.

It felt really good. So good, that Harry found himself destroying the entire room. Every time he saw memories of Louis, Harry would break something. Their bed, where they would make love and hold each other when they slept, was turned over and the sheets ripped. He tore the curtains, knocked over tables, and threw the wine all over. It felt so good.

And he was screaming. Screaming louder than he ever did in war, to drown out memories of Louis' voice. But Louis was still there, he was all around, and he was on Harry's lips as the Legatus finally passed out on the ground. Surrounded by a broken everything.

+

The early morning sun crept over the mountains of Capua, and flooded through the halls of the Villa. Liam has been awake for an hour, woken up by Niall. He would have had a pleasant morning with his lover, too, if it weren't for his worries for Harry.

He'd heard the screams the previous night, everyone did, but Niall told him not to check on Harry. He thought it would be best to let Harry get his anger out. It might have not been the healthiest way to do it, but Liam wasn't about to get in Harry's way.

But he knew Harry would have to wake up and face this at some point, Louis would never come home if he didn't. So, Liam got himself out of the bed and dressed, then made his way out of the guest quarters to Harry. He walked down the halls and greeted those that were already awake, asking a few if they were okay after the day before. He stopped, however, when Jade ran to him and told him there was someone at the main door.

"Sh-should I wake Dominus Harry?" She asked, a frightful look in her eyes just from the thought.

Liam sighed. "No Jade, you go about your morning duties and I'll deal with this, and Harry."

"Thank you Master Liam." She said as she quickly scampered off.

So now Liam was taking a detour to the main entrance, and he was greeted with a very pleasant surprise upon opening it. "Agron! Good to see you soldier, but I'm afraid this may not be a good time. Harry is... it's not a good time."

"I know sir," Agron said. "I-I had another dream sir, and I know it's to do with Harry again, but I don't know how to interpret it."

Liam stroked curiously at his beard, "How do you know it's about Harry?"

"I-I don't know sir, but all throughout it I thought of him, and even when I woke up my instincts told me it was about him. Please sir, you must believe me, it's urgent." Agron begged.

After a moment to consider, Liam stepped aside and let Agron in. "I believe you. And you can talk to Harry, but I'm going to need to talk some sense in him first."

"May I ask what has happened to make the Legatus so upset?" Agron asked, concerned.

"I'm not sure if it's my place... but then again Harry probably couldn't tell you now." Liam coughed to clear his throat a little. "We're not entirely sure what happened, but when we returned home yesterday, Louis was missing."

"No!"

"I'm afraid so. We think he's been taken, but there's no way to know for sure. Harry's heart broken." The older man finished up the explanation and they stopped outside Harry's door. "Listen. I don't want you seeing him like this. He's already lost his love, I don't think he could handle losing his pride as well."

"I-I would never think less of him, sir. Not at a time like this," Agron insisted. He stared at the door and thought of Louis, and how his dream made a little more sense now.

"I'm sure you wouldn't, but you must wait until I call you in anyway. For Harry's sake." Liam waited until Agron agreed, then carefully opened the door and stepped inside.

Harry was passed out in a pile of robes, sheets, and broken wine bottles. His eyes had dark circles under them, but it was a miracle he'd slept at all. Liam carefully kicked bottle remnants out of his way and nudged Harry's back with his foot. The Legatus groaned and swatted a hand at Liam's leg, before rolling onto his side and staring blankly at the wall.

"You had better be bringing me more wine." He mumbled.

"Afraid not." Liam's voice was cross, much like his arms. "Get up. You are being pathetic."

"You don't understand!" Harry groaned. "There's no hope in finding him Li! I had the love of my life delivered to me by the Gods and he's gone! I deserve a time to mourn."

"You speak as though he is dead!" Liam yelled, kicking Harry over onto his back. "What about all those things you told me? About a family? How can _you_ give up this easily?"

"Everything hurts Li." Harry cried. He grabbed at his own head and groaned more, looking pitifully up at his friend.

"That would be the hangover." Liam chuckled. "Listen, there's someone here who may be able to help."

"Who is it?" Harry grumbled.

"Agron, the soldier who had the dream during the war. He knew you would win and reunite with Louis, and while he may have gotten the second part wrong for now, you still won that war." Liam told him. Agron had been right about the war, and he did seem to be a supporter of Harry. "Make yourself decent and I'll call him in."

"What if he's wrong again? What if his dream wasn't even about Louis?" Harry asked as Liam yanked him off the ground and fixed his toga. His head was throbbing and he felt sick, but he needed to hold it together.

"Never know until you ask him." Liam said, brushing Harry off a little more, then calling Agron into the room. He helped Harry stand up straight, then looked at Agron, "Okay, what is this dream you had?"

Agron cleared his throat. "It didn't make much sense to me at first, especially since my instinct told me it had to do with Harry. Then Liam told me your Louis was missing and I understood it more.

You see, in this dream I was witness to a monstrous horse, black hair and a fiery mane, devouring a dove. It was tearing the poor bird apart and I could do nothing to stop it. There was blood and so much screaming and all my head repeated to me was _Harry_."

Harry's eyes twitched at the dream, "A-a dove, as in a dove of Venus?"

"I believe so, sir," Agron said, his head bowed.

" _Louis_ ," Harry whispered, horrified by what this premonition could mean. "And a demon horse? I don't understand."

Liam snapped his fingers, sighing angrily. "Harry! I-I think I understand what it means, but you are _not_ going to like it."

"Just tell me what you think!"

"The horse, it's a symbol of Neptune. Thousands of years ago, Neptune created the horses as a gift. And you know whose patron god is Neptune." Liam said darkly.

Harry's jaw locked and his brow twitched. " _Octavious_. That scum. You think the dream means he has Louis?"

"It makes sense, doesn't it?" Liam pondered. "I mean, he was there at the camp when Louis snuck in, he could have easily seen him and intercepted him."

"Gods! Of course it would be him! No wonder he retreated from the war like a coward." Harry snarled. "I'll kill him. If he so much as cut a hair on Louis' head I will kill him!"

"Legatus," Agron spoke up. "You should take over the group to find him. The soldiers that the council sent are having no luck at all. And you will get your Louis back safely."

"And you'll have the satisfaction of executing him." Liam pointed out. "I will be behind you through all of this Harry."

"Thank you Brother. Octavious will not know what hit him, but he will know what it means to feel pain." Harry said. He pointed a cold finger at Agron. "You will come with us too, in case you have another premonition."

"It would be my honor sir." Agron crossed a hand over his chest and bowed in respect.

Harry turned back to Liam. "Gather our best men and send word to Edwards and the council. I want to be marching on Venice by the end of the week."

"We just got out of a war, what if the men do not want to fight?" Liam asked cautiously.

"Tell them it's their duty to the Empire!" Harry yelled. "Never mind taking Louis, Octavious is still wanted for crimes against Rome and it's military! We will find him and have his head for whatever reason!"

"Yes sir. Come Agron, let's get everyone ready." Liam nudged Agron by his shoulder to the door. He took one last look back at Harry, who was walking over to his armor.

The Legatus was determined now. Whether Octavious had Louis or not, Harry was going to be the one to kill him. If he didn't have Louis though, then all of Harry's hope for family and happiness was lost. But he remembered when Octavious first saw Louis, how he handled someone so beautiful and delicate so roughly. He would pay for that too. Harry would make him pay for everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember how i said someone was going to die? yeah thats going down in the next chapter….


	13. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was inspired by the show Spartacus and certain situations will be similar.

It'd been many years since Harry stepped foot into Venice. He went to the city for training once, about ten years ago, and it had a different Governor, a nicer one, and it was clean and thriving. Now, Harry looked around at a place that was as rotten and decrepit as Octavius's heart. He obviously wasn't fit to run anything, and probably kept all the money to himself.

The poor people looked up at Harry and his men and suddenly brightened with hope. They clearly knew who he was and possibly what he was there to do. The city was already being occupied by Roman forces, even though they could not find Octavius.

The main location of the Romans was in the central market of the city, and it was there that Harry and the men of Capua gathered. The councilmen and other officers were expecting him.

"Good to see you Legatus Harry." One councilman said as he greeted them, shaking Harry's hand. "Although I'm not sure even you will be able to find him. This city is full of secret passages and hiding spots. Octavius has a huge advantage."

"So it seems." Harry said as he looked around at the various rewritten maps of Venice. "What about his wife, Lucretia? She's always been a clever bitch, she must know something."

"We questioned her multiple times, but she says she doesn't know anything." He said.

"Of course she is saying that!" Harry groaned. "She is his wife and she is just as much scum as he is."

"If you can get into their mansion you are open to questioning her yourself, but I'm telling you she will not break." The councilman argued. "Lucretia has guards all along the mansion and refuses to let us near her again."

"Her guards are no match for me and my men, I guarantee that." Harry scoffed. "Just wait, she will be singing like a bird by the time I am done with her."

+

The main villa of Venice is not as grand as the one in Capua. Just like the rest of the city, the villa was unclean and neglected, but Octavius had been at war and in hiding for months. Lucretia probably didn’t care about their image much either at this point, which just further proved to Harry that they were trash. He and Liam marched their men right up the steps, to the row of guards in front of the main doors.

"You cannot pass here unless the Domina of the house allows it." A deep voiced guard said to Harry, voice shaking just in the slightest. He was afraid.

It didn’t deter Harry. “Then send someone to tell the Domina I only wish to ask her a few questions.”

"Domina has already answered all of your questions." The guard replied.

Everyone could tell Harry was completely un-amused and annoyed. In a flash Harry’s dagger was out and pressing against the helpless guard’s neck. “You are going to go inside and tell Lucretia, Legatus Harry is here and he knows her _bastard husband_  has something that belongs to him.”

The guard stumbled out of Harry’s grasp, nodding his head quickly. The other guards shared nervous looks down the line.  _Good_. Harry thought,  _they should be afraid of me._  It wasn’t long before the guard was running back out with a shrimpy, shrew like man next to him.

"I really must insist, Legatus,  _sir_ , Domina has ordered that nobody else be allowed to question her.” He said, fingers fidgeting.

This made Harry laugh rudely in his face. “Who is she to deny Roman Law? Hmm? Stand aside, all of you will stand aside, and let justice do its work. And if you do not, your fate will be that of your traitorous masters.”

Not another argument was made as Octavius’s guards stepped aside and the shrew man walked them in. The inside of the villa was dark, as there were barely any curtain-less windows or torches lit, and it definitely looked like a house full of secrets. Harry shared a look with Liam when they passed by a large mural of Octavius reaching out to Neptune, surrounded by waves and creatures of the sea. They would have laughed under better circumstances. As if Octavius would be blessed by a God.

The man brought them into the dining hall, where Lucretia sat at the end of a long table. She had a thin, African handmaiden next to her, who had bruises on her arms and was shaking where she stood. Lucretia was sipping a cup of cheap wine and she angrily whispered something at the slave, before shoving her aside. The push made the girl fall over and quiver in fear on the ground. Harry had to hold Liam back from helping her.

Lucretia slammed the cup on the table after emptying it and walked up to Harry and the soldiers. “I was told I would no longer be bothered by you people! I know nothing of my husband’s whereabouts, now leave my home!”

"Now, now Lucretia, we both know that isn't true." Harry said coyly at her. They both glared at each other for a moment, but she broke it with a roll of her eyes. That made Harry click his tongue. "I would be lying if I said I didn't want to do this the painful way, but it would bring me great joy to hurt that pretty face yours."

"My you are a childish fool, just like Octavius said." She tried to push him by his chest, but he was stronger and didn't budge.

"You've one more chance to tell us where Octavius is before I become indecent." Harry growled. She laughed and spit in his face, but he was quick to grab her by her throat and slam her against the closest wall. "I'm not fucking around! Liam! Go help that slave, bring her here carefully."

Lucretia was choking and trying to scratch at Harry's hands, but her strength was fading. Liam ran to the girl and gently lifted her from the ground, so her knees were hooked over one arm and the other supported her back. He whispered comforting words to her, while Harry loosened his grip on Lucretia's throat. He was still holding her against the wall, though.

"Tell me everything you know, or I will continue to choke you, and this time I will finish the job." Harry said darkly. When she still refused to talk, he yanked her head to the side to look at Liam and her slave. "See those bruises on her arms? See those cuts on her hands and neck? I know what sort of disgusting things you people do. Perhaps you are jealous of her beauty, it certainly surpasses your own. But I have taken men's' heads off in wars, and I can do the same to you without an ache on my conscience. Your husband has done unspeakable things, and you are just as evil as he is."

She tried to bite at Harry's fingers, but once again he slammed her back against the wall. It was harder this time and she cried in pain. "Fine! F-fine. About a year ago the Celts came to Octavius about their rebellion. They said if he surrendered on the battlefield we would be given immense power after their victory."

"He was with them this whole time?" Liam asked incredulously. "Worse traitor than we thought."

"So it seems," Harry agreed with Liam. "You know where he is then?"

"His father practically built this city, we know all of its secrets." She explained. "There are passage ways all around the underground of Venice. He's hidden in one in the northern side. I-I will take you there."

"Not necessary." Harry said, he looked over at the slave girl. "What is your name?"

"L-Leigh." She whispered.

"Do not be afraid of me, Leigh, do you know the passage she speaks of?" The girl hesitated and then gave a small nod. "Good, good girl. She will take us there. _You_ , Lucretia, as well as the rest of the men of this house are under arrest by the Roman Army for crimes against the Empire." He squeezed her neck one more time, while some of the men seized her guards. "I've one last question. A vision was sent by the Gods to one of my soldiers. It said your husband has something of mine. A young slave, more beautiful than any living or dead soul in this world."

Lucretia's eyes turned red at the mention of Louis. She knew very well that the vision was right. "That little whore."

"Do not speak of him in this manner!" Harry yelled, throwing her to the ground. Two soldiers grabbed her arms and held her head up to look at Harry. "Where is he?"

"In the hideout with Octavius." She started cackling in the most shrill, high-pitched laughter. "Who knows what sort of things have been done to him!"

Before Harry could kill her right then and there, Agron jumped forward and pushed him back. "No sir! Don't listen to the words of this bitch. We must find Louis and Octavius, she can be dealt with later."

Harry stared down at her in disgust, but took a deep, calming breath. "You are right, half of you stay here and arrest the guards and keep watch on her. The other half come with me."

"Can you walk, Leigh?" Liam asked the girl in his arms. She nodded and he carefully set her feet on the ground. "Good, how about you lead us to the passage now?"

"Y-yes sir." She said, smiling just slightly at Liam's kind voice. "B-But there are others, others like me who are hurt and innocent. The other slaves."

"We will spare your lives, not to worry." Harry assured her. He smirked at Liam for a moment. "I have plans for this city."

Leigh nodded again, smiling gratefully at Harry, before taking his outstretched hand and leading back out of the villa.

+

The passage Leigh took them to was located in an alleyway behind a seemingly abandoned winery. She moved several crates out of the way and undid a complicated lock system before the stone wall jutted out into a door. Harry stopped Leigh from going in first, in case there were any guards, and carefully opened the door, sword at the ready.

A dim light glowed through the door, and Harry looked down to see an empty spiral staircase. He moved Leigh so she was standing between him and Liam for safety, and raised his hand so the other soldiers would get their weapons raised. He was met with no resistance upon the first few steps down, and continued down the stairs cautiously.

Upon reaching the end of the stairs, Harry stopped them all again to look around and make sure the coast was clear. Torches were hung along the vast passage every few feet, and there were voices coming from around the left corner. Harry didn't see anyone coming yet.

"Leigh, at the end of this hall is it right or left?" Harry asked in a whisper.

She took a moment to look for herself, then recalled where everything was. "Down the left is where Octavius and most of his men are, but if you go right, you will find your slave."

Harry flinched just slightly at the word being used for Louis, but he understood. He found himself at an impasse, though, because all his soldiers but two thought they were here to arrest Octavius. Yet here Harry was, wanting to just leave with Louis. In the end he knew it would make him a terrible leader to be so selfish. He felt Liam's hand on his shoulder.

"Brother, I can see you are conflicted, so you go with Leigh and get Louis. I can take the men to get Octavius." Liam whispered. "You find us when Louis is safe."

"Thank you Liam." Harry said, relieved from the burden. "Agron, you come with me as well, for extra cover."

"Yes sir."

Harry took Leigh by her hand again and the three of them ran to the end of the hall. They stopped and watched as Liam led the soldiers in an attack on the unsuspecting guards. Liam yelled out their battle cry, as did the others, and began to fight all who stood in their way. When enough of Octavius's men were distracted with the fight, Harry and the others ran down the other cover.

"At the end there's a turn on the left and then a couple guards in front of his cell!" Leigh informed the soldiers.

"Stay behind us and keep watch Leigh," Harry told her. He and Agron rounded the corner and found three guards standing in front of a barred door. He made Agron wait just a moment, wanting to listen to what they were saying.

"Didja bring 'em the food from the Legatus?"

"You mean the bread? Yeah he got it. Tried to play with 'em a bit, but the little bitch bit me."

"You ain't supposed to play with 'em anyway! Legatus said only he could 'ave him."

"Octavius is greedy! Little thing's too pretty not to share."

"You've made it this long without it, you'll be fine."

Harry's blood boiled at the thought of anyone touching Louis, especially Octavius. They were all going to pay for anything they did to hurt Louis. He raised up his sword and took one step out from hiding. The guards gasped, recognizing who Harry was and held their weapons up to him, but they were shaking.

Harry cleared his throat, nostrils flaring. "Stand aside, I will not be showing any mercy to take back what is mine."

The guards looked at each other, but refused to back down. "Y-you don't scare us."

"Really?" Harry smirked. "The shaking of your hands tells me otherwise." He began to walk forward, and Agron followed close behind. "Normally I would give you another chance to surrender, but not today."

Harry charged at the one closest to him, running his sword straight through his neck and killing him instantly. Agron engaged the one on his right, leaving just the one in the middle. He had a bandage around his hand so Harry had a feeling he was the one Louis bit. Their swords clashed and Harry used his foot to trip the man, sending him falling towards the wall.

"You enjoy playing with people do you? Like hurting people that don't belong to you?" Harry shouted, punching him square across the jaw. "Leigh! Come grab the keys off his belt."

The girl timidly walked in behind them, stepping over the body of the man Agron just killed. The still alive guard was about to say something but Harry shut him up quickly with his knife at his throat. Leigh took the keys off his belt and walked over to unlock the door. Without a second thought, Harry slit the guard's throat, blood squirting out onto his armor. He couldn't care less in that moment. Not when he was finally within reach of Louis.

Agron pulled Leigh out of the way as Harry walked into the small cell. It was pitch dark and cold inside, dust brushing up on each of Harry's steps. And there, curled in a tiny ball in the furthest corner, was little Louis.

Even from where Harry was standing he could see deep scratches on Louis' back, along with purple bruises. He was whimpering quietly, sobs vibrating through his body. Harry couldn't even begin to imagine what had happened to him in these five months. Octavius must have been starving him though, because where Louis used to have pudgy fat, there was now jutting bone. Louis was barely dressed either, only a small ripped up rag covering him from the waist down.

"Oh Louis."

The boy flinched and curled further in on himself at the deep voice. He'd been hallucinating about Harry coming to save him almost every day. He couldn't handle it happening again. But... this time it sounded clearer, almost real. Harry couldn't possibly be here.

"Louis, please." The voice whispered again, and this time it was followed by a calloused hand on Louis' side.

Louis gasped, crawling to the wall and crying. "Please! N-no, just leave. Please not again!"

" _Venus Filium_ , no." And there it was. It was definitely Harry's soothingly deep voice, caring for Louis. Harry slowly traced his hand along Louis' damaged side, careful if the bones were broken, then rolled Louis onto his back. "Oh my Louis. What did they do to you?"

Louis' eyes widened with tears as he looked up at Harry, and he started crying even more. But now it was cries of relief. "You're _real_. Thank the Gods, you're real."

He started to sob into Harry's chest, while Harry clutched his head in close. They could both finally breathe again. But Louis looked so damaged. His face was sunken in, eyes dark and bruised. He had blood stains going all along his front, and you could count each rib on his sides. Even when he cried it was with a scratchy, coarse voice, and Harry could see fingerprints where he was choked.

"My sweet Louis." Harry cooed as he kissed along his forehead. "Little One I must tell you something, but I need you to answer a few things for me first."

"Okay Harry, anything." Louis whimpered, drawing in a breath.

"Who did this to you?"

Louis' eyes flicked to the open door. "Octavius, a-and his guards. Th-they would come in here and beat m-me, for fun."

"Disgusting." Harry spat. "What else? Did they only hit you? Or did they... did they hurt you any other way?"

"N-no." Louis whispered. He squeezed his eyes shut at the memory. "Octavius kidnapped me that morning when I tried to leave. He gave orders for nobody to touch me, a-and when we got here I was put in this cell. Octavius came in a-and he tried to... he tried to force... I'm sorry." Louis stopped and took a deep breathe again. "B-but then he said he felt honored to take my purity and I laughed. I _laughed_ at him! And I told him you already did. H-he got angry then, said he didn't want anyone already used by you. S-so he choked me and hit me. But that's all, I-I swear!"

"Shh, shh Louis it's okay." Harry whispered, rocking their bodies side to side to calm Louis down. "It doesn't matter. I'm here now, and it's all okay now. He's going to get what's coming to him."

"Thank you, Harry." Louis said, graciously kissing the underside of Harry's jaw. "Wh-what did you want to tell me?"

"Louis," Harry whispered. He stared down sadly at the hopeful look in Louis' crystal blue eyes. One of his hands rubbed up and down on Louis' flat tummy, dragging to his thigh where the cloth from Harry's toga still remained. The confirmation that Octavius's grimy hands had not violated Louis, lifted the final weight on Harry's shoulders. "My beautiful Louis. No matter what they have done to you, what they say to me, I love you. I love you whether the Gods wish it or not."

The confession that Louis feared for so long would never come out of Harry, broke him into the happiest pieces. He smiled, cracked as it was, at Harry and brought a gentle hand to his cheek. "I never thought you would say those words."

Harry laughed, breathlessly, and kissed Louis quickly on the mouth. "Never in my life has there ever been someone I would say them to. I was meant to be yours Louis. And you mine, equally. Which is why when I take you home, you will no longer be my slave. You are my love, my consort."

"I love you." Louis whispered, his eyes slipping shut. "'M so tired. Haven't been able to sleep properly for months."

"Shh, you may sleep soon, _Venus Filium_. Octavius needs to be taken care of first, then you may sleep safely in my arms." Harry told him. He carefully picked Louis up and walked him out of the cell where Leigh and Agron were waiting. Agron gasped at the sight of Louis, so broken and dirty from the last time he'd seen him. "How do you think Liam and the other men are doing?"

"Huh?" Agron hesitated to look away from Louis. "Oh, Liam is very smart, very strong, but perhaps now we should join him."

"Of course, Leigh?" Harry nodded down the hall, and she once again lead them to the battle. But Harry kept Louis close as they walked, he would not be letting him go soon. Agron made sure to move in front of Leigh for protection and they walked toward the fighting.

It seemed to be a victory so far for Harry's men. As they approached, the soldiers of Capua were holding Octavius's thugs back, or killing them with easy blows. The enemy men gazed in terror as Harry walked past with Louis in his arms, murderous glint in his eyes. Most dropped their swords in surrender, submitting to Harry's soldiers, because they knew they stood no chance now. They should have known this was a failed plan before it was even executed, but Harry had a thirst for their blood now. There would be no mercy.

The further into the fighting and the passageways they went, the more bloodshed they saw. Yet, not a single one of Harry's men even had an injury. Only one more right turn and there they were, Liam and Octavius, fighting amongst a circle of fallen men. Liam was holding back quite a bit, he wanted Harry to have the final victory over this man.

Harry cleared his throat. "Well, well, well, Octavius you traitorous pig, I'm amazed you haven't given up yet."

"You!" Octavius pushed a distracted Liam aside and lunged at Harry, but stopped when he saw who was in Harry's arms. "Ha! Seems you found my little treasure then."

Harry pursed his lips in disgust. " _Your treasure_? By the Gods, you are the worst kind of human. Louis has been mine, even while you have stolen him."

"What's left of him anyway." Octavius mumbled with an evil smirk. Behind him Liam ran up to strike again, but Harry shook his head to stop him. Octavius started laughing, as annoying as his wife, at them. "What? Don't want your lap dog to finish his job?"

Liam spat at the back of his neck. "Legatus would have been here first had he not needed to save Louis' life. You should be thankful you have had this extra time to live."

"I welcome death!" Octavius shouted. "But first I will have the fight we have wanted for so many years!"

"Liam, here." Not even taking another moment to think, Harry was ready to fight Octavius. He'd dreamed of this moment for so long. Harry gently handed Louis off to Liam, then pulled his sword from its sheath. With one last kiss to Louis' forehead and nuzzle of their noses, Harry looked at Octavius. "I have been waiting for this."

"As have I." Octavius swung his sword in a circle in his hand, then crouched slightly in ready position.

Harry followed suit, raising the blade next to his cheek and locking his jaw. It was a standoff now. Both men waiting for the other to make the first move. Octavius took a step to the left with his back foot, a dare to make Harry move with him. He did not. Instead Harry followed Octavius's movements with his eyes.

Then an idea sparked in Harry's mind to get this thing going. It was a strategy he and Liam used once in battle a long time ago, before either of them moved up in rank. Hopefully Liam would remember their signal for it. Making sure to keep Octavius in his peripheral view, Harry raised an eyebrow at Liam and clicked his tongue. It took Liam a moment but he caught on, and soon he was kicking Harry's helmet up past Octavius's shoulder.

The older soldier gasped and ducked, and Harry took the opportunity to charge at him. Octavius caught it in time and blocked Harry's first hit, but he still stumbled back a bit.

"Using other men and distractions now? Children's games." Octavius spat as he swung at Harry, barely missing.

"Smart leaders know when to use their allies." Harry said, jumping up and thrashing at him. "Perhaps if you had any, you would know that."

Octavius growled as he sent hit after hit to Harry, only to be met with his sword each time. It was an almost evenly matched fight, Octavious had ten years of experience over Harry, but Harry was younger and faster. They fought at arm's length for a few minutes, until Harry twirled and sliced Octavius's arm, blood seeping out. The man cried out and grabbed the wound and Harry was quick to tackle him into the wall with his shoulder. Octavius dropped to the ground in time to miss Harry's sword at his head though.

"Surrender!" Harry shouted, kicking him in the ribs.

Octavius rolled and cut Harry's ankle on the drawback. Harry hissed and jumped over him, giving Octavius time to stand up. "Never!"

With his fighting arm weakened, Octavius was even more slow, and Harry used it to his advantage. He was able to knock the man's sword out of his hand with a kick, and slashed across his stomach in a shallow cut. The cut was still enough to incapacitate Octavius, and he cried in pain as he knelt to the ground. Harry spat and flipped his sword around, using the hilt to punch Octavius in the jaw. Harry then dropped his sword and grabbed Octavius by the neck, punching him repeatedly until he was missing teeth and blood poured from his mouth.

Nobody dared stop Harry, who eventually ended the torture on his own. He pushed the weak Octavius down so he was facing Liam and Louis, who had passed out minutes ago. "Look at him! Look at the boy whose very blood is mixed with the mighty Goddess of Beauty. See what you have done to him! This is your punishment from Venus and Mars. Expect the same sort of kindness in your afterlife."

Octavius's eyes brimmed with frustrated tears. He spat blood at Liam's feet and started to laugh manically. "What are you going to do? Send me to die in a Ludus With Gladiators?"

"No." Harry stomped down on Octavius's back. "The Senate and High Courts of Rome have made me your judge and jury. For crimes against the Roman Empire and her Military, as well as a fellow Legatus and Brother, your men will be sentenced to the slave life in a Ludus. They can die in the arena. You _and your wife_ , however, are sentenced to a public execution. Which will be carried out tonight in front of your precious Venice."

Agron and another Soldier ran over and tied the screaming Octavius up, as well as gagging him so he would be quiet. They carried him back out of the passageway, the other soldiers cheering as they passed. Harry smiled triumphantly and whispered a comforting word to Leigh, who was sobbing from joy. He then walked over to Liam and rubbed a hand over Louis' forehead.

"He passed out while you were fighting. I think he's just sleeping." Liam said.

"He deserves it." Harry said, looking fondly and so fucking relieved at Louis. "You fought well today, and during the entire war. The men listen to you as much as they listen to me."

"Thank you, Brother, but I would not agree." Liam said bashfully. "They would follow you to death."

Harry chuckled. "Perhaps one day you will have soldiers who would do the same."

Harry cleaned his sword and returned it to its sheath, then once again took Louis into his arms. He followed Liam and Leigh as they left the passageways to finally complete their business with Octavius.

+

The execution was to be witnessed in the center of the city, by every Venetian citizen. Not a single one of them looked too upset by it either. In fact, most of them were cheering and begging for it to go faster.

Barca and Oenomaus brought out Lucretia and Octavius and pushed them to their knees, then waited for Harry to say his speech.

He began a monologue of warnings to anyone who sided with them or would commit the same crimes. The crowd cheered each time he insulted the traitors and spoke of the Glory of the Empire. Women awed and threw flowers to him when he mentioned Louis, who watched comfortably in a cushioned chair next to Liam. He admired the way Harry could capture the crowd of strangers from just his hypnotic voice and words. After so many months held captive, Louis felt so blessed to be in Harry's presence again.

"Before we finally rid this world of this scum. I have one final announcement." Harry said, wrapping up the speech. "Venice used to be a noble city, led by noble people. Rome would like to restore that reputation presently. And she shall do so by appointing a new Governor for this city. My friend and ally, and newly promoted Legatus, Liam."

The crowd cheered as a very shocked Liam stood before them, waiving to his new citizens. Harry smiled proudly and gestured for Liam to join him. Liam walked forward and shook Harry's hand in gratitude. "Didn't think to warn me first?" He whispered.

Harry laughed and embraced him. "And miss that look on your face? It's like you don't know me at all." They left the embrace and Harry kept a hand at Liam's back, addressing the city again. "He will be joining me at my villa for a little while so I can show him the ropes, and you all will be in the care of a trusted friend. Now, I think we have stalled this execution long enough! Barca, Oenomaus, on my command."

Drums began to rumble around them, loud and deep enough to shake the ground, and the soldiers raised their axes. Barely a thing happened before the crowd began to cheer. Harry looked at Louis, at how he couldn't look at Octavius even now, and raised his hand. Another beat, and then the swift noise of metal through skin and bone.

Octavius and Lucretia's heads rolled, and it was over. Finally all over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I can’t believe you people actually thought I was going to kill of Harry or Louis. I’m not a monster lol
> 
> anyway just two more chapters and then the epilogue and it’s done.


	14. Mending Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was inspired by the show Spartacus and certain situations will be similar. If you love love love Harry taking care of Louis then this will be a good chapter for you my friends. Also this is out a day early because I'm starting my two day roadtrip to the beach tomorrow...

The journey home to Capua didn't go fast enough for any of them. Harry and Louis just wanted to be able to relax and recover from the entire ordeal. Liam was still buzzing from his two promotions. He couldn't wait to tell Niall where they would be going, and how their status was already improved. He also couldn't wait to fix Venice and make it the grand city it used to be.

When the company finally made it home, there were no celebrations like after the war. The people were happy, of course, but they knew another parade would be inappropriate. At the villa, Zayn, Perrie, and Niall were waiting once again for their friends to return home. This time, however, Louis' family was there as well.

He gasped when he saw them, it was the first sound he'd made the entire journey. Louis had been quiet and shaky the entire way, not letting anyone near him, sometimes even Harry couldn't touch him. Each night Harry would hold Louis in his arms while the younger one tossed and turned, crying because he couldn't sleep. Every time Louis closed his eyes he saw Octavius and his thugs beating him and calling him the most awful names. Harry did his best to comfort him, but nothing made it better. The face Louis made upon seeing his family was the happiest Harry had seen since he rescued him.

His mother was crying, holding the twins' hands, Marcus was leaning on a crutch while Fizz supported his other side, and Lottie stood with her arms crossed and an angry expression. Harry helped Louis stand up from his spot in the chariot and walked him up the steps. Louis held tightly onto Harry's hand as they went, leaning just slightly for support. As soon as he was close enough, the twins dropped their mother's hands and ran to him.

He caught them in his arms, breathing them in and crying. Crying out of joy for getting to hold them again. They weren't crying though, too young to really understand what had happened. They just knew that Louis was hurt and were so happy to see him.

"I missed you darlings so much," Louis said breathlessly. He held them a moment longer and kissed each of their heads before standing back up and running to his mother. "All of you! I missed you all."

"I'm so glad you're okay Lou." Johanna whispered. She looked up at Harry, who had picked up the twins and was holding one in each arm. "Thank you Harry, thank you for getting him back."

"Do not thank me, I would do anything for him." Harry said.

"Harry?" Daisy squeaked. "Do you love my brother? Mama says you love him."

Harry laughed and kissed her cheek. "More than I ever thought possible."

" _Oh,_ " The twins giggled simultaneously.

"Oh please." Lottie groaned. "If you loved him, you wouldn't have let any of this happen!"

Her family all gasped and started to apologize, but Louis made them stop. "Lottie, please stop all this against Harry! Look at all he has done for you, this family, for me. _I_ snuck out when I wasn't supposed to, and he did the best he could."

"Whatever!" Lottie shouted. She started to go back down the stairs to their house, but Harry stepped in front of her.

"Lottie, I understand." He said gently. "I know things have not always been easy because of me, but I do love Louis. I'm starting to love your whole family, even you. This past year has changed me so much as a person. Give me a chance."

Lottie turned around and looked at Louis, at her family and everyone else, suddenly feeling guilty. She nodded to Harry and then took the twins from him. "I-I'm sorry." She whispered. "Come one girls, w-we need to get home."

Harry grabbed her by the back of the neck softly, and turned her head to kiss her forehead. "I'll take care of all of you."

She was tearing up as she took the very confused twins away. Marcus apologized again to Harry, just as Louis let go of his mother to embrace him. "We are ever thankful for all you have done, Governor. You are a good man."

"As are you sir." Harry replied. He waited for Louis to greet his last sister, then once again took his hand. "I-I think now is as good a time as any to tell you... I've um, well Louis is free again. He is no longer a slave in my house."

The family all cheered and thanked Harry again. Johanna even gave him a kiss which made Louis giggle. "This is wonderful news! Oh Louis, you must be so happy!"

"I-I am mother, but I'm not going home, I hope you know." Louis told her, hoping she wouldn't be hurt by the news.

"No, no of course you aren't!" She laughed. "We couldn't take you away from Harry."

They said their last goodbyes and Harry promised that they would visit more often than before. Marcus thanked him again and Louis only wept a little as he watched them go. It wasn't exactly the reunion he'd had in mind, but it was good for now. Once they were gone, Perrie practically pounced on him.

"Oh Little Bear! We've missed you so much!" She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He closed his eyes and hugged her back, "I'm sorry. I should have told you I was leaving."

Zayn walked up and placed a soft hand onto Louis' wet cheek. "All that matters is that you are safe now. I wish you would have trusted us to not tell anyone."

"I-I do, I do trust you. I don't know what I was thinking." Louis whimpered, leaning to Zayn's touch. He pulled back from Perrie and rubbed a hand on her stomach. "But look at you! I wish I could have been here to watch you grow."

"There's still a couple months Lou." She said. "I know you will be here for me the rest of the way."

"I should apologize as well." Harry spoke up behind them. "You are two of my most trusted friends and I... I was too harsh. Louis is home and safe. I'm very sorry for how I acted."

"It's all behind us, really." Zayn said, shaking Harry's hand. "Pezza, we should retire home now. I'm sure Louis is feeling overwhelmed and you need to rest."

"Of course." Perrie said. She gave Louis a kiss, and Harry as well, then hooked her arm into Zayn's. Louis watched them go, just as he did his family, until Harry was on the step in front of him.

Even at a lower level Harry was still a little taller than Louis, so he bent just a bit to kiss him. Finally Niall was the last one to say something to Louis. He probably cried the hardest, and it made Louis do the same. Just like the others Niall apologized, but Louis held him just a little longer.

"You're my best friend Ni," Louis whispered as they let go. "I just want to forget about all of this."

"Right, right." Niall wiped his eyes with the back of his hands. "Lots of exciting things happening anyway."

"You've no idea." Harry smirked, sharing a look with Liam. "Louis? Let's go inside. I'll have Jade fill the baths. I'm going to take care of you tonight."

+

Liam walked hand in hand with Niall to his normal guest quarters. He couldn't wait to tell his lover all of the good news, but he wanted to do it privately. Niall was mostly confused, as Liam usually never kept secrets from him, and by the concentrated look on his face, Niall knew that's what was going on.

When they got into the room, Liam shut the door and pulled Niall by his waist onto the bed. There was only a moment for Niall to settle on Liam's lap before he was being kissed. Large hands grabbed Niall's hips tightly and Liam laid down so Niall had to brace himself with his hands. They didn't break their kiss until Niall couldn't breathe.

"Okay, what's going on? You're acting... strange," Niall said suspiciously.

Liam caressed a gentle hand down Niall's cheek with a bright smile. "I've got some amazing news, Ni. Our lives are changing so much."

Niall rolled off Liam and they adjusted to face each other on their sides. "What's going on?"

"Harry has... _Gods_ Niall, I don't even know where to begin!" Liam sighed happily, collecting his thoughts. "Okay, when we were in Venice, it was left in awful conditions, Octavius's doing, but with the right Governor it could be fixed. And it seems that Governor is going to be... _me_."

Niall blinked a few times in disbelief. "Y-You're the new Governor of Venice?"

"Yes!"

"Oh my--Li that's unbelievable!" Niall exclaimed. He grabbed Liam by the neck for another kiss. "So, we're moving to Venice?"

"Yes, not sure when, but you and I are living in Venice from here on out." Liam told him. "And there's more. Harry and the council thought I fought bravely during the war, and I've been given a promotion. I'm a Legatus now, going to have my own army to lead."

"Oh Liam, that's wonderful, wonderful news!" Niall said. "All this is just happening so fast! I-I feel like I'm dreaming."

"I know how you feel." Liam said, rolling onto his back and staring at the ceiling. "We're gonna have a good life, Ni. I'm going to help so many people with you by my side. And now you are free to do whatever you want."

Niall let out a content sigh and swung a leg over Liam's waist, head resting on his chest. "I've been thinking about that a lot actually, what I want to do. And I think I'd like to play music. Just learn any instrument I can."

"That sounds fantastic Ni, our home will be filled with your music." Liam said happily, giving Niall's hair a little kiss.

One of Niall's hands snuck its way under Liam's tunic and began to trace the skin on his chest. "So our new villa... is it very big?"

"Oh goodness," Liam chuckled. "Yes it is rather big. Not as big as this one here, but we can always expend if we please."

"And the slaves? Are there any left?" Niall asked.

"A few, most of the house slaves hated their masters, so we will have them. The head of house, Leigh, helped us get Louis back." Liam told him.

"We're going to treat them fairly right?"

"Of course Ni, you know me." Liam said. "You know I will be kind to them."

+

The water was warm and calming on Louis' battered skin as Harry lowered him into the stone bath. He was almost as pale as the marble around him now, it had been so long since he saw the sun. Harry sat down against the wall of the bath behind him, pulling Louis' back to his chest, and began to soak him with the water.

The grime and filth of the past few months was washed away, off Louis' skin and into the soapy water. Louis sighed, resting and relaxing onto Harry. He felt utterly boneless, utterly carefree. It was nice.

Harry grabbed a sponge and began to clean all over Louis' body, gently kissing his neck as he did. You could count Louis' ribs and it scared Harry so much, especially when Louis let out a deep breath and the sections of his spine hit Harry's chest. It was like half of him was just completely gone. Then Louis hissed in pain when Harry rubbed too hard on a bruise on his side.

"I'm so sorry my love." Harry whispered, soothing over the spot with his fingers.

"You're f-fine." Louis said. "I'm so glad it's over. I'm glad to be here with you again. Any remaining pain is nothing."

"So strong, so brave Little One." Harry said, mostly to himself.

Louis placed his small hands over Harry's big ones and intertwined their fingers. " 'M Hungry, are we eating soon?"

"Yes _Venus Filium_ ," Harry said with a chuckle. "I can have Jade send in some fruits for now if you like."

"Yes, I-I'd love that." Louis said. He stared down at the rippling water, and his body between Harry's legs. They fit so well together. "I missed your name-day, didn't I? You're _thirty_ now, and I missed it."

Harry started to laugh, right into Louis' warm neck. "That war made me miss yours as well. Twenty. Such a man now."

"I'm _old._ " Louis groaned, tilting his head back to look at Harry. "You're also old. We're a couple of old men."

"Ha, Louis you aren't old." Harry said. "If you're old then I'm ancient."

"Okay, okay! We aren't old!" Louis mumbled, bringing one of Harry's hands to his mouth to kiss. "I don't want to miss anymore."

"Neither do I Little One." Harry sighed, then let go of Louis' hands to finish washing him. "Things will be so different here." The Legatus picked up a basin of water and poured it over Louis' head. He lathered soap through Louis' hair and massaged his scalp, making him hum.

Jade came in a while later to heat the water again and Harry sent her back out for a tray of fruit. Louis thanked them both, drifting between sleep and consciousness. Harry rinsed him off and turned him around on his lap so they could face each other. He left kisses along Louis' face and neck as he washed those as well, all the while whispering how much he loved him.

When they had their fruit, Harry began to feed Luis, letting him nibble strawberries and apple slices from his fingers. When Louis smiled it was like the sun finally being pulled out by Apollo.

"I love that," Harry said, his index finger under Louis' chin and thumb rubbing over his lips.

"I love you." Louis replied, now with more confidence. He snaked a hand up Harry's neck and settled it in his curls, twisting them in his fingers. Louis' other hand was running circles around Harry's left pectoral, pressing just slightly over his heart. He touched their foreheads together, heartbeat quickening, and gave Harry a small kiss.

It was sweet, so soft, just what both of them needed. They just needed to feel their love again. Harry was very aware of his hands every second, being careful not to touch where Louis had bruises. It didn't leave a lot of space for his hands to roam, so he settled them on Louis' thighs. Harry got a bit lost in the kiss, moving his lips with purpose and slipping his tongue into Louis' mouth, even when the young man tensed up. Louis tasted so _good_.

But then Harry began to move his hands up Louis' sides, pulling him just a little too much. Louis felt how hard Harry was, and squeaked when his large cock poked into his tummy. Too much too soon, but Harry didn't notice. Louis wasn't even half hard and Harry didn't notice. He moved on to Louis' neck, nibbling a tiny bit with just his lips, careful of his sharp teeth.

Harry didn't feel Louis pushing back on his chest, nor trying to pull his head back by his hair. In fact, Harry moaned when Louis tugged on it. he didn't hear Louis' quiet pleas of _stop, stop, please stop_.

Louis hadn't felt this terrified of Harry in a long time. He was having flashbacks to his first night at the villa, when Harry stopped himself from hurting Louis. Only his scared and tortured mind showed Harry not stopping. Louis imagined Harry shoving him on the bed and having his painful way with him. It was too awful. He began to cry, loud and wet, squirming out of Harry's strong grip.

Finally Harry noticed what he had done. He saw how frightened Louis was and let go immediately, gasping at himself. How could he do this?

"Louis, oh Louis," Harry whimpered, placing a hand over his mouth. "My Louis, I-I didn't mean to!"

Louis wiped away his tears, standing up from Harry's lap while his shoulders were still shaking. "I-I know, I do. I forgive you, but w-we can't, not yet."

"I know, Gods, I _should_ have known." Harry groaned as he leaned his elbows onto his knees. He carefully gripped Louis' hand, bringing the palm to his mouth to kiss. "It won't happen again, not until you're ready, _Venus Filium_."

"I know." Louis whispered, "I know you would never hurt me, it's just too much right now."

"I can still kiss you right? Slowly?" Harry asked, looking up at Louis with a hopeful smile.

Louis giggled, patting Harry's head. "Yes, small kisses are still fine."

"Good, I would about die if I couldn't kiss you." Harry said. He stood up as well, splashing water around them. "I imagine your feast is almost complete, we should get ready."

"That sounds wonderful," Louis chirped, and let himself be picked up and carried to their bedroom.

+

As the days and weeks pass, Harry really started to notice the effects of Louis' torture. He's quieter, slower, less mouthy than he used to be. He flinched at any sort of fast movement, you could imagine how bad he was around Niall. Sometimes Harry would touch him, on his sides or his ribs or lower back, and Louis would slap his hands away.

He's better around Perrie, more social and happy. Louis had become obsessed with her pregnancy, Harry's noticed. He always seemed to light up when she's around, always asked how she was doing or what she needed. At first Harry thought it was because Louis was forgetting he was no longer a slave, but he quickly realized Louis' natural fatherly instincts were coming out. But having a child of their own scared Harry right now. He wanted that with Louis, but it was too soon after the war.

Things got especially panicky for Harry when he had Zayn and Perrie over for dinner. Louis had been in particularly good spirits that entire day, walking around with Harry while he trained Liam for the Governor's job. When they were at dinner, Zayn had his hand on Perrie's bump and Louis was mesmerized by the circles he traced over it.

When they settled down to sleep that night, Harry was stunned to see Louis doing the same to his own flat tummy. But he knew that wasn't possible. They both knew Louis couldn't have a baby.

Maybe it was part of the reason he wasn't recovering very fast. Either way, Harry knew he needed to distract Louis.

So Harry took Louis to see his family more often, even let the girls stay over in the villa a few nights. One day Harry took Louis and his sisters into the market for clothes. New and expensive clothes and jewels. Lottie finally warmed up to him when he surprised her with a gorgeous pearl necklace.

They left with two dresses for each sister and several togas and tunics for Louis. His favorite was a white one with gold embroidery. The twins said it made him look just like Venus, because of how beautiful he was. To Harry it looked like the one Louis wore in his dream during battle.

It took nearly three months for Louis to be mostly back to normal. He was embracing his role of being Harry's Consort, and attended Roman functions as such. It helped that Niall was always there as well. Some of the more traditional members frowned upon the two of them, but no one would dare go publicly against the Heroes of Rome, Harry and Liam.

Louis even began to open up more in their bed. After a very good day of relaxing in the garden, he gave Harry a blowjob, but still shied away when he wanted to return the favor. Harry was allowed to touch Louis wherever he wanted, the bruises had faded, and Louis was eating so much that his fat was returning, but Louis hadn't let Harry back inside him.

Not that Harry needed that. He was just so happy to be intimate at all with Louis. Especially when they took their baths together. Louis asked that they do take them together more often ever since their first one. He liked when Harry washed him, liked the way Harry's war calloused fingers felt on his soft skin. He'd also got into a habit of cleaning Harry as well. His favorite part was washing Harry's hair, because it got so long when it was wet.

Right now they sat at the opposite sides of the bath, steam flowing around them. Louis had his feet propped up on Harry's legs and he was creating little waives with his hands in the water.

" _Venus Filium_?"

"Hmm?"

"Come to me." Harry beckoned Louis over with a soft smile and point of his fingers.

Louis smirked and crawled over to Harry, straddling his lap with his hands on the older man's chest. "Yes?"

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked, pushing Louis' wet fringe out of his eyes.

"So much better." Louis sighed. "Very, _very_ happy."

"I'm so glad," Harry replied. He moved his hands all along Louis' naked torso, squeezing and pinching at the newly rounded and fattened up places. "You're getting big again, all your curves came back."

"I know," Louis giggled. "It's wonderful. You're feeding me so much."

"Just don't want you to turn into skin and bones again." Harry mumbled, hands stopping on Louis' fleshy love handles.

"I know, I know, but it's done. Let's just move past it, yeah?" Louis insisted. He bit into his lower lip and tapped at Harry's collar bones. "I--um, I was wondering, you know, you've never told me about _your_ family. What were they like? What happened to them?"

Harry sighed. He hadn't thought about his own family in so long. "Oh Louis, th-they were wonderful, but long gone..."

"Please," Louis begged. "I want to know all about _you_. It's always about me."

"The universe should revolve around you," Harry chuckled.

The comment made Louis pout. "Well just this once, let it revolve around _you_."

With yet another sigh, Harry squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed at his temples with one hand. "Alright. I was mostly raised by my mother and Siri. My father was a Legatus, and Governor of Capua, but this was during a time in Rome when wars were more frequent. He was a cold father, anyway, when he was home. Always business and fighting. I never wanted to be like him, but I suppose I was before I met you.

He died in battle when I was 13 years old and for a few years there was a new Governor of the city. My mother died of sickness two years after my father and I joined the army at age 17. I moved up in rank quickly, took over as governor and here we are."

"No siblings?" Louis asked.

"None," Harry said with a shrug.

"Must have been lonely."

"I had a few friends here and there, eventually I met Liam, and Zayn and Pez. I got by." Harry said, hint of sadness in his voice.

Louis leaned down and kissed both his cheeks, "Well, you also have me now.. and maybe we could have some little ones of our own... hmm?"

Harry groaned and threw his back against the wall of the bath. "I was afraid you would ask something like this." He said, his smile falling.

"D-Do you not want kids?" Louis asked nervously.

"Of course I do!" Harry exclaimed. "Louis I would love to have a little family with you, but... you've just barely recovered from a very traumatic experience. I fear it is too soon."

Louis sighed, shoulders slumping, but he nodded nonetheless. "I-I suppose you are right. But I can't wait until we are ready for one."

"Neither can I, Little One."

That night when they went to sleep, Louis had a dream about their family. There was a beautiful little boy, who was sweet like Louis and strong like Harry. Louis wanted to meet him so badly.

+

Louis, Harry, Liam, and Niall were enjoying an afternoon meal in the garden, which was in full bloom, various colored flowers all around. Niall had been asking so many questions about Venice, as he was the only one who had never been there. In about a month and a half there was going to be a festival in the city of Rome for the birth of Rome's founders, Romulus and Remus, and their adoptive She-Wolf mother, Lupa. The group had plans to all attend together, where Liam would be formally promoted.

Suddenly, Jade came sprinting into the garden, going straight to Harry. "Dominus, I've just  received word from Jesy! Mistress Perrie has had her baby, and she and Master Zayn would like all of you to visit immediately."

Louis lit up like the sun and jumped out of his seat. "Oh Harry! We must go to the Ludus right away!"

"Of course, of course," Harry said, standing up as well. "Jade, keep everything in order here, we shall be back for dinner."

"Yes Dominus."

"I shall tell you all about her when I return!" Louis told Jade, kissing her excitedly on the cheek, before running out of the garden.

+

"May I hold her?" Louis asked a very tired Perrie, who was leaning against the back of her bed.

She was utterly exhausted, and Zayn sat next to her, looking so proud and in love. "Of course."

Her name was Naevia, a family name of Zayn's, and she was the sweetest looking baby Louis had ever seen. Her hair was light blonde, just like her mother, and as Louis held her tiny body in his arms, she blinked up at him with dark brown eyes, just like Zayn. Her skin was just a little darker than Perrie's, which meant she got that from Zayn too. Louis just knew she would be beautiful when she grew up.

"Congratulations, both of you." Harry said, staring in awe at Louis. He certainly looked good with a baby in his arms.

Maybe it wasn't too soon after all.


	15. Festival of Mother Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was inspired by the show Spartacus and certain situations will be similar.
> 
> The festival in this chapter does not exist, and because I'm trash I goggle translated "Mother of Wolves". Feel free to tell me the proper translation of that is not correct! 
> 
> I also completely made up the name of the Emperor...

The Roman Holy festival _Mater Luporum_ , Mother of Wolves, was the single biggest celebration of the year in the Empire. Harry had been wanting to take Louis for so long, and now he finally could. Even better was that he and Liam would be receiving formal awards for their parts in the war.

They agreed to take Jade along as their handmaiden, and Liam and Niall picked Leigh up from Venice on the way to Rome. Zayn, Perrie, and their new baby came along, as well as Jesy to help them. Overall it was a big, happy group of friends, the happiest Harry had ever been. They were all to be staying in the mansion of Perrie's father, as well, so they could always be together.

Zayn thought it could be best to get to Rome on the second day of celebration, because he was worried about exhausting Perrie and Naevia. The rest of the group agreed, so by the time they arrived, crowds were already in a massive party. It was like the parade the army received when th returned home, but so much more extravagant.

Flower petals of various colors and sizes were tossed from basins into the awaiting visitors, along with powdered paints. Louis was in awe of the color and the life the capitol city was filled with. He held tightly onto Harry's hand as their chariots brought them to Edwards' mansion. Harry smiled down at him, taking a break from waving to the adoring Romans, and tilted Louis' chin up with his thumb.

"There is nothing better than this, _Venus Filium_." Harry said.

Louis could disagree. To him there is nothing better than being alone with Harry, but he knew Harry just meant this was a fun celebration. So Louis smiled back and kissed Harry, sweetly and in front of cheering crowds. The cheering only got louder from there.

They arrived at the mansion and Louis watched as Liam grabbed Niall by his waist and hoisted him out of their chariot, only to have Niall giggle, then turn around and lend a hand to Leigh. He liked that Niall seemed to have found a friend in her.

Harry let Louis climb out of the chariot first, and linked their hands together while they walked to the open mansion doors. Perrie and Zayn were in front of them, and the Senator practically ran to them when he spotted them.

"My goodness!" Edwards said, smiling in awe at his granddaughter. "Oh, she's beautiful, just like her mother."

"Thank you father." Perrie said. She and Zayn both gave Naevia, who was surprisingly asleep, kisses on her cheeks.

It made Louis' stomach churn uncomfortably with jealousy, so he pulled Harry's arm around his shoulders, and burrowed closer to his side. A row of the mansion slaves walked out and presented each of them with a silver laurel wreath. They bowed their heads while the wreaths were placed carefully on their hair. Harry looked down at Louis and thought he looked even more like a god with the accessory.

Edwards greeted Liam and Niall and congratulated them both, assuring them Venice would thrive under their rule. When he got to Harry and Louis, he couldn't help but leave a formal kiss on Louis' hand.

"This must be the first time we are officially meeting, Louis," Edwards said, voice warm and welcoming.

"Yes sir, I-I'm honored." Louis replied shyly.

"No need to be nervous Louis, you are among family and friends here." Edwards tells him. He stepped back and escorted the group inside. "You girls," He pointed at the handmaidens, "Will be sharing a room on the second floor, the rest of you will have your own shared rooms on that floor as well."

The slaves handed Harry, Liam, and Zayn each a key to their rooms, then led them up the stairs. Niall and Liam had the first room, Zayn and Perrie had the middle one, and Louis and Harry had the last one at the end of the hall. Each of them turned in for the afternoon to rest from the journey and prepare for the night's celebrations.

Harry and Louis' room wasn't as big as their bedroom back at home, but it had a lovely view of the city. Wine, water, and an assortment of fruits were laid out on a table for them, and Louis went straight for it. He picked up a vine of grapes, popping one into his mouth and walking to the balcony.

"This is so beautiful Harry," Louis sighed as he looked out at the crowds.

Harry walked up behind him, placing his hands just above Louis' hips and his chin on the younger man's shoulder. "We're going to have so much fun here, Lou. No worries at all."

Louis hummed and leaned back against Harry's broad chest. He picked a particularly large grape off the vine and held it to Harry's lips. With a smirk, Harry took the grape into his mouth, and sucked down on Louis' fingers with it. One of his hands slipped down Louis' side and tugged up his short, blue toga. He continued to suck down Louis' fingers, reveling in his lover's gasp, while his other hand dug finger-shaped bruises onto Louis' thigh.

Harry bit down on the grape, juice squirting between Louis' fingers, and as he swallowed, he licked around them. The hand on Louis' thigh moved up further, settling on his rounded tummy and he pinched him. Louis leaned his free hand on the balcony rail to balance from his knees buckling. When Harry finally let up he felt Louis' pants of breath on his neck and looked into his blown out eyes.

He wanted him so bad. He at least wanted to get some fingers in him. But Harry knew he couldn't ask that of Louis, not yet. He had to wait until Louis was ready, free of any pressure. So Harry took a deep breath and let go of Louis, only placing one hand on his cheek.

Louis frowned. "You... why did you stop?"

"I was about to ask to much of you, Little One." Harry confessed. "Besides, you look beautiful, I would hate to mess that up before the events tonight."

Louis thought about it for a moment. It was so long since they last had sex. And it was so long since Octavius took Louis as well. He missed Harry. He missed being close like that with Harry. He missed how Harry felt inside him. But maybe right now wasn't the right time to do it again. "You're right, I guess. Let's just get ready, yeah?"

Harry thinks for a moment that Louis is upset with him, that he doesn't _want_ to sleep with him. But he also knows that it will be so amazing when Louis is fully ready. He would take so much care of Louis, make it better than ever. But he would wait.

After a few hours of waiting and resting, Edwards took the group to the Senate House, where a large feast and miniature gladiator games were being held. It was just small hand to hand fights, where the audiences would vote if the loser were to die or live. Most of the guests voted to kill. It made Louis a little sick.

Niall was having the time of his life, however, getting absolutely drunk and eating everything in sight. Liam would have been embarrassed if he wasn't so in love with him. Perrie was being doted on by several of the Senate wives, all asking about the baby, and Zayn was with Edwards, making bets on the fights.

Harry walked around, mingling here and there, and Louis stayed with him. He tried not to look at all the blood and fighting. He focused on the wine and the music, and the sound of Harry's "professional" voice.

He loved how proper Harry sounded with the various noblemen. Eventually, Harry seemed to pick up Louis' discomfort and he took him over to where some exotic dancers were putting on a little show. He sat down on an empty chair and Louis perched upon his lap. The music was loud and the dancers moved so gracefully. It was steamy and sultry and Louis' side warmed up with Harry's hand gliding along it. He started thinking of ways to dance like this for Harry. Maybe on his next Name-Day.

They spent the rest of the night drinking and eating, laughing with their friends over everything and anything. It was the happiest Louis had felt in a long time.

+

The morning light crashed onto Niall, just like his massive hangover. He groaned on the bed, rolling over so the blanket was curled around him. Liam was standing at the balcony, fully nude and with a cup of water in his hand. He laughed a little when he heard Niall's moans.

"I told you to pace yourself." Liam whispered as he crawled over to Niall, pulling the blanket down so he could look at his face.

"Fuck you." Niall groaned as he tried to yank the blanket back up. Liam wouldn't let him. "My head hurts, my eyes hurt, and my ass hurts, which is _your_ fault, mind you."

"Well, I'm very sorry about your ass." Liam cooed. "I hear kissing wounds makes them better."

"Really?" Niall asked suggestively. He wiggled his butt under the blanket and both of them fell into a fit of giggles. "Come on Li, kiss it better."

"Oh of course, my love." Liam flipped the blanket over his head and kissed his way down Niall's body. He nibbled on one of Niall's cheeks, but just before he could continue there was a knock at the door. "Oh! Better get that!"

Niall groaned even louder when Liam left the bed. "Are you joking?"

"Trust me Ni, you will like this," Liam said as he opened the door.

On the other side was Leigh, whose eyes widened when she saw Liam's naked body. He blushed and grabbed a pillow to cover himself up.

"Um, Dominus Liam, I-I brought the package you asked for." Leigh said. She held up a small box, blush creeping onto her face, and Niall started laughing behind them.

"Yes, very good Leigh." Liam took the box from her. "I'm very sorry about--um-- _this_. I'm not normally--I mean--er, I will be more _clothed_ when we are in Venice."

Leigh giggled as she directed her eyes to the ceiling, "That's quite alright, Dominus Liam. Dominus Niall is... um, a very lucky man."

The comment only made Niall laugh louder, and Liam was rendered speechless. He pushed the pillow tighter over his softening cock. "Right, thank you Leigh, that will be all."

He closed the door quickly and leaned back against it with a panicked expression, his ears were tinted pink. Niall slowly stopped his laughing and rolled over onto his back on the bed, arms up behind his head. "I like her, Li, I like her a lot."

"She probably thinks I'm some perverted bastard."

"Perhaps you should have not answered the door in the nude then." Niall said, smirking on his face. "What did she bring us anyway?"

Liam smiled down at the box and walked back over to the bed. "This is just a little gift for you. I spotted it upon entering the city and just knew you needed to have one."

"Oh Liam, today is supposed to be about you. I shouldn't be getting gifts." Niall said, however, he was already reaching for the box. He was able to open it easily, and almost lost his breath at what was inside. A masterfully crafted, gold encrusted Lyre was shining up at him. "Oh my Gods, Li. It's beautiful, so beautiful."

"I take it you are pleased then?" Liam asked, even though his answer was written in the bright smile on Niall's face. He leaned over to kiss his lover, plucking a couple of the strings as he did.

"I love it, I love you." Niall whispered as he returned the kiss.

"You're going to fill our home with such beautiful music."

"Does that mean there will be more gifts like this then?" Niall asked.

Liam chuckled, standing up from the bed with the empty box. "Of course there will be. Now, put it down for a while so I can finish what I started."

"Yes, sir." Niall replied, gently placing the Lyre on the table next to them and spreading his legs. Liam grabbed him by the ankle and threw his legs over his broad shoulders, making Niall laugh, and then moan when he began kiss down his thigh.

+

It is closer to the evening and Harry and Louis spent the day touring Rome, visiting a few noblemen in preparation for the ceremony that night. They got back to the mansion with an hour to spare, so Louis decided to help Harry with his armor.

It had been cleaned, and the broken parts were replaced, so it looked completely new. Louis was just adjusting the leather shoulder straps, standing behind Harry while he looked in the mirror. Harry looked so regal in the armor, and Louis never noticed until now. He never took the time to admire Harry like this; how strong he looked.

Louis tapped Harry's shoulders when he was finished, and wrapped his arms around the man's waist. "You look so good like this."

Harry smiled at their reflection before removing Louis' arms and facing him. "You look beautiful all of the time."

Louis only blushed while Harry kissed him on the back of both hands. "Tonight's going to be fantastic, Harry. Everyone is going to know how brave you and Liam are."

"I know, and there's going to be even more attention on you. Which is why..." Harry stepped back and picked up a little pouch Louis hadn't even noticed. "Why I got you this. The Son of Venus should have this for everyone to envy over."

He picked up Louis' right hand and emptied the contents of the pouch into it. There in Louis' hand was a row of stunning white pearls, a necklace. "Oh _Harry_. I-I don't know what to say."

"Just say thank you, and turn around so I may put them on you." Harry said gently.

Louis did as he was told, turning to look at himself in the mirror now and Harry carefully fastened the pearls around his neck. They lay perfectly between Louis' collarbones, flashing even more white on his tan skin. Harry leaned down and kissed Louis' shoulder. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome, Little One."

When everyone was ready, they were taken by chariots to the home of the Emperor. Already there were hundreds of people gathered, with music playing and food being passed around. There were great bonfires leading all the way up the steps, where the Emperor of all of Rome sat.

His name was Tiberius Caesar Nero, and even Harry was nervous to see him. He always liked Harry, but as the most powerful man in Rome, he was quite intimidating.

Harry and Louis held hands as they ascended up the steps, with Liam and Niall behind. Perrie and Zayn had a special spot below in the very front to watch their friends. They smiled up at their friends as they walked past, waving Naevia's arms at them. Louis giggled and winked at her.

As they reached the top of the steps, the hands were dropped and the four of them bowed to Nero. He was staring sternly at them, only a slight glint of pride in his dark eyes. He held up a hand and nodded, letting them know they could relax, then stood up along with them. The crowds went silent as he looked out and began his speech.

"Citizens of the Noble Empire, I am glad to see you celebrating the founding of our glorious city! Tonight, however, I wish to honor two soldiers who have risked their lives and kept our Empire from the clutches of our enemies." His voice was deep and steady, so commanding that Louis hung onto every word. Nero turned around for a moment, licking his lips at the sight of Louis. "Your Consorts may rest their feet next to me."

Louis and Niall sat down on the closest chairs, sitting up straight to be as formal as possible. Harry smiled back at them. "Thank you sir, I'm sure this whole experience has been exhausting for them. It's all so new."

"Then, I say we don't waste anymore time." Nero snapped his fingers, and a row of slaves stepped up. Three of them on either side of Liam and Harry.

The four outermost carried large basins filled with colorful flower petals, the other two held purple pillows, cradling Golden Laurel wreaths and bronze swords. Nero returned to his address.

"First we honor Legatus, Governor Elect of Capua, Harry, for his heroics in war, and excellent leadership skills. As one of the top military officers, he was the one to join our forces and over take the enemy, as well as execute a spy within our very ranks." Nero snapped his fingers again, and the crowds of thousands of Romans cheered as one of the Golden Laurels was placed upon his head, and the bronze sword in his hand.

"And of course, I wish to formally promote our next special guest, Legatus, Governor Appointed of Venice, Liam, for his own actions in battle. When Harry was injured, he stepped into place and proved himself a worthy leader. He will now be leading the new army of Venice, as well as rebuild the great city." An even louder uproar from the crowd sounded as the Golden Laurel and sword were presented to Liam, who was smiling proudly at everyone around them. Harry felt a twinge of pride as well, knowing it was his training that helped Liam get to this place, this rank.

He sunk out of his thoughts as the Emperor announced the feast and the Romans began to cheer and dance, music pouring from every inch of the city. The basins of flowers were tossed over Harry and Liam, who immediately began to laugh and embrace, thanking each other for everything. Nero shook both of their hands and escorted them to seats next to Louis and Niall. A long table was brought out before them, and a feast was set up.

Like all the rest of the food they'd eaten in Rome, this meal looked absolutely delectable. Zayn and Perrie joined them at the table, as well as several Senators, military officers, and their wives and consorts. It was a bit overwhelming for Louis, all the attention he was getting, he felt out of place. Then he looked at Niall, who was a natural, talking to anyone and everyone. Liam could barely get a word in, wearing a fond smile as he watched his lover mingle.

The wives gave Louis plenty of attention, doting on his robes and admiring his new necklace. They congratulated him and reminded him of how lucky he and Harry were to have each other. Everyone was so much more pleasant than he expected. Of course the attention was taken away when Perrie sat down with her beautiful new baby. While the wives oo'd to her, Louis once again began to think about the family he wanted. He was so ready for it.

He looked at Harry, who was in a thrilling conversation with Nero, and thought; _I'm ready for a lot of things, it seems_.

+

The next day was welcomed with a trip to the artisans, where the men bought gifts for Perrie and Naevia. They picked up toys and clothes and even a few jewels for her to have. Niall had the biggest surprise when he presented Perrie with a little white kitten. She and Zayn absolutely loved it.

Louis, however, had been clinging to Harry all day. When they were buying the gifts, he couldn't help but wish they were getting them for their own child. He fantasized about watching Harry be a father. He would make such a good father, Louis wasn't even sure if he knew it. Harry didn't even seem to notice his extra neediness today.

That afternoon they were all invited to attend a special theatrical performance in the Emperor's home. There were three shows; the first about Lupa, Romulus, and Remus and the founding of Rome, the next about Emperor Nero's victory at battle many years ago, which extended the Roman territory, and the last about the rebellion and Harry's victory over Octavius.

Louis laughed when they portrayed Octavius as a clumsy coward with a gross fish for a helmet. But he could barely watch the person who played himself, because his mind kept flashing back to the experience. Harry noticed this and held his hand to calm him. It worked.

Niall, on the other hand, went on and on about the actor who played Liam. He was amazed with how gorgeous and muscular he was, called it perfect casting. When the show was over, it was evening, and Liam and Niall were whispering excitedly to each other. Niall looked really flushed, squirming in his seat, while Liam only smirked. They excused themselves from the group and wouldn't be seen for the rest of the night.

It didn't matter much to Louis. He had his own plans for that night, and they didn't require anyone but Harry. In the morning they would visit a food market and then leave that day at dusk. He needed to do this tonight.

When they got to their room in the mansion, Louis slammed the door behind himself and roughly pushed Harry down on the bed, watching him bounce a bit while he started to undo his purple toga.

" _Venus Filium_ , there is no reason to rush," Harry said, laughing at his lover's urgency.

"Yes there is!" Louis groaned, tossing the garment onto the floor and standing naked in front of Harry. He was so hard, had been for a while, and the sight made Harry's cock twitch. "You told me to wait until I was ready and I am. I'm so ready."

"Gods, Lou--"

"Shh, let me just," Louis climbed over Harry's lap, knees on either side, and began unfolding Harry's toga. His nails scratched down Harry's bare chest, snagging on his nipples, which made Harry hiss. "I've missed you so much. Missed having you inside me. Wanna feel you so bad Hazza."

Harry moaned and shifted around to help get his clothes off, Louis kissed him, sloppy and desperate. "Missed you too, didn't want to hurt you."

"I know, Gods I know. And I love you, but it's been long enough." Louis shoved Harry down so his back was on the bed and started to grind his hips down, slowly rubbing their cocks together. "Grab the fucking oil."

Harry's arm stretched out to the bottle on their bedside table and he poured a copious amount onto his fingers. "Lean down darling."

"No, no need. I already stretched myself, I'm so ready love." Louis whined as he grabbed the bottle and poured it over Harry's cock, stroking him steadily to spread it around.

"Let me just check, Little One. I refuse to hurt you." Harry didn't even let Louis argue as he reached behind him and inserted a finger. It was so warm, the velvety-soft walls pressing down. Harry slipped in two more, Louis had gotten ready. "Okay, okay Louis go ahead."

"Fuck, _yes_." Louis positioned himself above Harry's cock, and bit his lip hard as he sunk down. It's bigger than he remembers, and he had to still his hips halfway down. After a couple breaths, Louis finished, sitting all the way on Harry's lap.

They both gasp, eyes dark and focused on each other. Harry's hands have found their way to Louis' hips, thumbs rubbing circles on him. "Come down here and kiss me Louis."

Louis nodded his head, hands settled on each side of Harry's head. He connected their lips, but it's a weak kiss, both their minds stuck on the place where they are connected. Their lips moved lazily, especially when Louis' hips began to swivel into figure eights. It's so nice, the whole thing felt so nice.

Harry placed his left hand on Louis' cheek, thumbing along his bottom lip. They breathed together a few times before Louis closed his eyes and began to rock his hips back and forth. He goes slowly on purpose, missing his prostate so he could last longer. It's working so far. So, Louis gained some confidence, spurred on by Harry's deep moans, and he sat up more. Louis took a deep breath and raised his arse up, then sunk back down a little faster now.

Harry's cock brushed past Louis' prostate, and the younger man's eyes snapped open wide, as well as his mouth in a whimper. He dropped his hands on Harry's chest and started to ride him in earnest. The room is soon filled with moans and grunts and desperate gasps from the two of them. And then Louis shifted his hips and Harry's cock was slamming directly into his prostate.

He cried out a loud " _Fuck_ ," and continued moving at his new rhythm.

Harry's mouth was slack and his eyes squeezed shut, pleasurable moans escaping. Louis felt so good around him. It was almost overwhelming how intense Harry felt. Beads of sweat dripped down both of them, pooling in the contours of Harry's body. He's never felt so close Louis, so in love.

But the warm pleasure starting in his belly was coming too quickly, the more he looked at Louis, the closer Harry was to finishing too soon. He grabbed Louis' sides tightly and stilled his movements.

"Wait, wait a moment _Venus Filium_." Harry whispered.

"What's wrong?" Louis asked, heartbeat steadying. "Did I--"

'You're perfect Louis, so perfect. Too perfect." Harry chuckled, getting himself together. "Want to last, won't be able to like this."

Louis giggled, "Oh, I didn't realize what being deprived of sex for only a few months would do to your stamina."

Harry started laughing with him, crossing an arm over his eyes. "Oh darling, it wasn't the waiting, it's how you're acting. You're so in charge, so demanding. I didn't know I would find it this sexy. But _Gods_ , you're amazing."

"Just wanted it to be good, we waited so long, and I was so worked up today..." Louis' voice trailed off.

Harry stared up at him fondly, with such awe. He started to slowly lift Louis off him, "Do you mind if we switch positions? I want to hold you."

"Of course Harry." Louis climbed off and lay on his back, legs spread, but Harry slid on his side next to him. He flipped Louis over so he was also on his side, then pressed his entire front to Louis' back. "Oh, th-this is new."

"Mmm," Harry only hummed, lifting Louis' leg over his own and sliding his cock back into his slick heat. His arm then wrapped all the way around Louis' stomach. "Much better."

"M-move, Hazza." Louis moaned.

It returned to the fast pace in no time, but Louis was left gasping and whining this time, clawing at the bed with wanton whimpers. Harry tried several angles to find the right one, and Louis shouted when he did.

"Louis, beautiful, feels so _good_." Harry moaned against Louis' sweat slicked neck.

They writhed together, bodies fusing into one hot, loving being. They never felt this good. They never did it this good. And this time when they grew closer to orgasm, neither wanted to stop. Harry's hand went to Louis' cock and he stroked him along time with the thrusts of his hips.

" _Fuck_ , Harry!" Louis groaned, pressing his face into the pillow, tears forming. "I-I'm close, I-I'm--oh! I'm coming! I'm c-- _ahh_!"

Louis came hard, spilling over Harry's hand and the silk covered bed. The tight clenching of his hole stole Harry's breath. His rhythm was lost and he was so focused on finishing, on joining Louis in bliss. "I love you Lou--I love--oh _shit!_ "

Harry grunted and bit Louis' neck as he came, spurt after spurt inside Louis. They both might have blacked out, gasping for breath. It took a few minutes for either of them to regain their senses, and Louis turned over to deliver a passionate kiss. Harry kept his spunk covered hand low, pushing Louis in by the dip in his spine.

Eventually Harry rolled over and grabbed a cloth out of the water basin to clean them both off. They were both so tired, beyond belief. Louis was asleep before Harry was done cleaning him out. Harry nodded off after only a few minutes, wrapped around Louis' spent body.

+

"What? Two?" Louis gasped as Niall recounted his activities the previous evening.

The blonde laughed loudly, but was blushing all the same. "Yes! It was amazing Lou. Gods, Liam is so strong and Nasir was so gentle, and they're both so _big_."

Louis picked up a green apple, inspecting it quickly, then placed it back down. They were at the market, and Niall and Louis wandered off when the others got caught up with politicians. Apparently Niall and Liam spent the night before with Nasir, the actor who played Liam in the theater.

"But...I don't understand something, how did they both... _fit_?" Louis asked shyly.

Niall shrugged, "Lots of extra stretching. It was so good though, I've never felt so full."

Louis chewed his bottom lip. "Doesn't sound very enjoyable to me. And I can't believe Liam agreed to it!"

"Yeah, it's not for everyone, but actually it was Liam's idea." Niall said, smirking. "He thought Nasir was hot too, so he offered to try it. I'd try anything once for Liam."

"So what now?" Louis asked. "What does this mean for you and Liam?"

"Lou, Liam is the love of my life. He's my soulmate. The thing last night was fun, but it was a onetime thing. Liam is more than enough." Niall explained, picking out a few strawberries. "What about you and Harry? We could hear your moaning from down the hall."

Louis blushed, "Oh, sorry." He distracted himself by picking out a few star fruit and dropping them into his basket. "It was--it was very nice. Very different from the past."

"It's always better when you're in love." Niall said softly.

They moved on to a stand of bananas, and Louis started to pick out a few bunches for Harry, when suddenly Louis felt a very small body crash into his legs. He looked down to see a young boy, eyes big and scared, staring up at him. He was on the verge of tears.

"I'm s-s-s-sorry, sir," The boy's little voice said. "I--"

Louis didn't know what was going on until he heard several shouts from Roman guards, who were running this way through the crowd.

"There's the little brat!"

"Come on kid! You're going with us!"

The boy squeaked and jumped behind Louis, who crossed his arms and shielded him from the guards. "Can I help you?"

"Sir, step aside. That boy was caught stealing from one of the venders and needs to be punished."

"He's just a child! What could you possibly do to him?" Louis asked.

"The punishment for stealing is the removal of a hand." The guard sneered.

"No!" Louis shouted, astounded someone could hurt a child like this. "I'll pay for whatever he took and you will leave him alone."

"What gives you the right to order us around? Hm? Who are you anyway?" The guard asked, spitting at Louis' feet.

Louis raised an eyebrow, pursing his lips. "I'm the Consort of Legatus Harry. Now take these coins and leave this boy alone."

The color drained from each of the guard's faces and the leader of the group took the coins. They all mumbled apologies and glared at the boy as they left. Louis turned around and crouched next to the boy, who had started crying as soon as they were gone.

"Th-thank you s-s-so much." The boy whimpered and put his face in his hands.

"Shh, it's okay darling." Louis said, slowly taking the boy's hands in his own. "You shouldn't be stealing from people though. Where's your family?"

"I-I don't have a family." The boy whispered.

"Oh I'm so sorry darling." Louis whispered. He looked up at Niall, who was staring at the boy with pity. "How old are you?"

The boy held up three fingers and Louis gasped. He was so young, and all on his own. Louis couldn't just leave him to fend for himself. Especially not when the guards already had it out for him. So, Louis hugged the boy and picked him up, propping him on his hip. He chewed his lip and looked at a very confused Niall, then thought, _Maybe we could be his family. Harry wants children and this boy needs us._

"How about you come with me and Niall, yeah? There's someone you should meet." Louis said. The boy smiled, he only had a couple of teeth, and nodded at him. "I'm Louis by the way."

"You're very pretty, Louis." The boy said quietly.

Louis giggled, along with Niall. "Thank you very much darling."

+

"Louis there you are!" Harry exclaimed as saw Louis and Niall walk up to them. "My love please don't walk off like that, I was afraid I lost you again--who's that?"

Louis stopped a few feet from Harry and put the little boy in his arms down to stand with Niall. He walked up to Harry and kissed one of his cheeks, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you where we were going, but I need to tell you something."

"Louis, why do you have a child with you?" Harry asked, eyeing the little boy holding onto Niall's leg. He was a gorgeous boy, with wispy blonde curls all around his head and the biggest, roundest, bluest eyes Harry had ever seen. His cheeks were chubby and rosy, and he reminded Harry of the sculptures and paintings he had seen of Cupid.

Louis leaned back and smiled at Harry. "That's what I wanted to talk about. See, Niall and I were picking up some fruit and these guards were chasing him, and I stopped them. But he's been living on the streets and he doesn't have a family and he's only _three_! So I just thought, maybe you and I could take him in?"

"Um," Harry blinked a few times, taking in Louis' words. The boy was beautiful, and he looked so shy, not at all dangerous, especially with how young he was. "Bring him over here, Lou."

"Okay," Louis agreed, smiling at Harry even more. "Luca? Come on over darling."

Luca? Harry knew that name...

_Harry, this is Luca._

_If you wake up and come home to me, you will find him._

Harry's eyes widened when he realized why he knew that name, and this boy. This was who his dream was about. This was the boy who he had to find. This was the boy that Louis and he would raise as their son. He gasped a little and knelt down next to him, teary smile on his face.

"Luca? You've no family?" Harry asked. Luca shook his head. "How would like to come to Capua with me and Louis? You can be part of our family."

Luca looked up at both of them, bright, happy smile growing on his face. He had dimples just like Harry. "I-I-I would like that v-v-very much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is hella fucking long holy crap! and just the epilogue is left omg!!!!!!


	16. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was inspired by the show Spartacus and certain situations will be similar. I took quite a few creative liberties with the myth told in this epilogue…. I mixed Greek and Roman myths and then changed it around a bit so don’t be picky about the accuracy please :)

_Three years later._

Harry fell asleep the night before with his head on Louis' chest and Louis' hands in his hair. However, the next morning Harry was greeted by the loud voice of his son running into the room.

"Papá!" Luca shouted as he jumped right on top of Harry on the bed. "Papá! Daddy Lou says you need to wake up."

Harry groaned when his son landed on him in a tiny pile of limbs. "Luca, did Daddy Lou tell you to jump on Papá?"

" _No_." Luca said confidently. He smiled innocently up at Harry as he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. "But I wanted to surprise you. It's your Name-Day."

"I know Luca, thank you." Harry said, kissing Luca's cheek. "This is a wonderful way to wake up."

"Daddy Lou says you're getting _old._ " Luca said, giggling when Harry frowned. "He said pretty soon you'll be too old and slow to keep up with us."

"Did he really?" Harry asked. He started chuckling when Luca nodded his head. "Well, could an old man do this?"

Luca looked puzzled for only a second before Harry started tickling him. He burst out laughing and rolled off Harry, hiding himself under the covers. It was no use, however, as Harry was able to get to his feet and tickle those instead. Luca kept laughing and kicking his legs around, squirming in Harry's grasp.

"Papá!" Luca shouted, giggling quietly when Harry finally stopped.

A small cough came from the door and Harry and Luca looked up to find Louis smirking fondly at them. "Are you torturing our child Harry? I could hear him from downstairs."

"Of course not!" Harry huffed, mockingly. "I was simply proving to him that I am not an old man."

"Awe, and who said you were an old man?" Louis asked, sauntering up to the bed and sitting on the corner.

"Apparently you did. And not the first time either, Lou." Harry said with a pout. He let go of Luca's feet and sat up with his back against the headboard. "But my two favorite boys will still love me when I really am old, right?"

"If course we will Papá!" Luca said, kissing Harry's cheek.

Louis laughed at them and stood up again to walkover next to Harry. He bent down with a hand on Harry's cheek, and mumbled, "I'll never stop loving you."

"Good," Harry whispered, closing the space between them to share in a sweet kiss with Louis. It didn't last long because Luca scrunched up his nose and started making gagging noises. Harry turned to look at him with a raised brow. "I'm sorry are we making you uncomfortable?"

"Do you have to kiss when I'm right here?" Luca asked, sighing dramatically and flopping back on the bed. "Daddy Lou, is Jade gonna make my hair look like Papá's?"

"Yes Darling. She's waiting in your room." Louis said. "Go on and get ready, thank you for waking Papá up for me."

"Okay!" Luca smiled brightly as he hopped off the bed and ran to his room. He loved when Jade styled his hair to look like Harry's, with the long curls pushed up out of his face, and his formal Laurel wreath placed delicately like a crown.

"So, what have you planned for me today." Harry asked, pulling Louis into his lap.

"Zayn and Perrie will be over in a little while with Naevia, and then Liam and Niall a little later. We're not doing anything _too_ big, not like last year anyway, just a feast with our friends." Louis said, playing with a curl that fell over Harry's face. "Niall's bringing the good wine from Venice."

"Sounds perfect." Harry said. "Gods, feels like ages since we saw Liam and Niall in person."

"Only a little over a month, Love." Louis chuckled. He stood up once more and yanked the blanket off Harry's body. "I'm going to make sure Mira has everything on track for this evening. _You_ need to get dressed."

"Alright, alright." Harry said as he rolled off the bed and grabbed a robe to wrap around himself. He gave Louis one more kiss before the younger man had to leave.

+

Their feast was as lively as ever, even with only the few of them there. Louis had made sure the servants prepared a full smoked pig, along with a variety of fruits and roasted vegetables. The meal was completed with Niall's wine from the newly thriving vineyards of Venice, and various cakes from Zayn and Perrie.

They'd set up on a round table in the main dining hall, and Liam arranged for musicians to play for them. He had to hold Niall down from joining them, as Niall had become an expert in most instruments in the past couple years. Perrie sat with Naevia in her lap for most of the evening, and Luca was in the seat next to them.

Luca had become a bit fascinated with Naevia. He liked to play with her hair, not roughly, but twisting it in his fingers and brushing it. He liked to make funny faces at her and watch her giggle until her cheeks turned pink. Louis watched fondly while his son played with the three year old, even fed her some fruit that he cut up himself.

Zayn laughed as he watched the children interact. "Already a little charmer, your boy."

"He is a gentleman." Louis said, petting Luca's blonde hair. "And she's turning into a little lady. Pretty like her mother."

"Perhaps we should make an arrangement?" Zayn suggested. "Few years down the line they can get married."

"And then you'll be part of the family." Louis said excitedly, agreeing with Zayn.

"Now, now you two." Harry spoke up, taking a bite of the pig. "It's a bit soon for that kind of talk. Let them grow up and find their own love."

"Yeah," Perrie said. "Naevia's gonna break plenty of hearts first."

Luca started blushing and he sat lower in his seat, sharp baby teeth biting into his lip to hide his smile. Louis laughed and leaned down to kiss the top of his head.

"Still can't believe he isn't your son by blood." Liam said. "I mean, Louis' sisters have blond hair, and with the blue eyes, curls, and dimples... he really looks like you two."

"The Fates favor us." Louis replied.

"Where is your family anyway, Louis? I would've thought they would be joining us." Niall asked.

"Harry and I sent them on a trip to the Roman City, and father is making business deals while he's there." Louis told him. Once his father was back to his full health, he began working with the traders and merchants, becoming very successful.

"Ah!" Zayn coughed, finishing his wine. "That reminds me, we've expanded the Ludus, got quite a few new gladiators to train. And I've been invited to the Games at the Coliseum."

"That's fantastic Zayn!" Harry said. He looked at Liam, "You've got to start training new recruits soon too, don't you? What do you two say to training together here? If I remember correctly, my yards are bigger than the ones in Venice."

Liam nodded his head. "That's a good idea, although I've made improvements to mine. The city really is doing much better these days."

"All thanks to you Li," Niall said, kissing his cheek. "Can we tell them yet?" Niall whispered, hands fidgeting with Liam's sleeve. Liam looked at them nervously, and nodded his head to Niall, who grabbed his face and kissed him deeply before looking at the group excitedly. "Liam and I... well, we've been thinking about it for a while, and watching all of you really got us to consider... um, we're going to be parents."

Everyone else made a ruckus of congratulations and questions, each very excited for their friends, the kids looked around frantically and kind of confused. Luca crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. "What's going on?"

Liam laughed and tossed an arm around Niall's shoulders, "Niall and I both got surrogates, so we are both going to be fathers. Luca, Naevia, you're going to have two new friends in a couple of months."

"Oh Niall that's wonderful!" Louis cheered, clapping his hands together. "Perrie and I can help you guys! And I'm sure my sisters would love to visit and help! Oh, this is going to be so great!"

The rest of the feast was filled with even louder music and conversation. Perrie was giving Liam and Niall parenting tips, while Louis played with Luca and Naevia, and Harry and Zayn continued about the Coliseum Games. Harry's hand didn't leave Louis' thigh the entire time.

+

It was very dark outside that evening as Louis stood alone on the balcony outside of their bedroom. Their guests had gone home and Harry was putting Luca to bed, so Louis watched the stars. he sighed comfortably when he felt Harry's hands slide around his stomach, and Harry's lips on his neck.

Louis hummed and leaned back into him. "You were gone a while, my love."

"Very sorry _Venus Filium_ ," Harry whispered softly. It gave Louis chills when Harry still called him by that title. "Luca asked me to tell him a story."

"Which one?"

"His favorite, of course." Harry sighed happily.

Louis cracked a smile. "Of course. Would you tell me that story?"

Harry laughed breathlessly into Louis' neck. "Sure, Little One, it starts thousands of years ago, with the Gods. Venus, the most beautiful of all the Goddesses, was causing a stir amongst the Gods. You see, so many of them had fallen in love with her and they were in a constant war. It wasn't until even Jupiter fell under her spell that his wife, Juno, decided something needed to be done.

Juno was jealous, because Venus was much more beautiful than her, so as revenge for seducing her husband, she arranged for Venus to be married to Vulcan. He had a good heart and was the most skilled craftsman, but he was terribly disfigured. Venus was kind to him, she was kind to almost everyone, but there was someone else she loved. Venus was in love with Mars, Juno's most favorite son, and he loved her in return.

They would meet up in secret from time to time, fearful of Juno's wrath. Eventually Venus became pregnant with Mars's son, Cupid. Soon after, the lovers were humiliated by her husband and forced to be apart even more. But Mars wouldn't give up that easily. He taught their son how to use an arrow, and the clever boy soon created arrows that could make people fall in love. Cupid became very mischievous after that, shooting his arrows at anyone to make them fall in love.

One day, Venus asked her son to shoot an arrow at Vulcan, and when he did, she pushed her handmaiden, Aglaea, in front of Vulcan's eyes. Cupid shot another arrow at Aglaea and the two fell in love. Despite Juno's protests, Vulcan divorced Venus and married Aglaea. In return, Venus and Mars could finally be together, along with their son, as an almost perfect family."

"Almost perfect because they still had affairs with many humans." Louis quipped. He whined when he felt Harry poke his side. Louis turned around in Harry's grasp and kissed him, fingers digging into Harry's chest. Harry returned the kiss and held tightly onto Louis' hips, pressing him into the balcony wall. Louis moaned and released their kiss to breathe. "Luca really does look like Cupid, doesn't he?"

"I always thought so." Harry agreed. He trailed a hand up Louis' side and to his neck, rubbing his thumb along the skin. "The Gods really have blessed me for near five years."

Louis smiled up at Harry. He thinks it was him who was blessed. Despite all the pain they'd put him through, he was here. He had a love to rival the legends, a family worthy of the Gods, and an entire city at his feet. He buried his face into Harry's neck and fell into his strong arms.

" _Venus Filium_ , this was a wonderful day." Harry whispered, kissing Louis' hair. "I love you."

"I love you too." Louis whispered. They each smiled to themselves, silently thanking the Gods for the lives they'd lived so far, and then prayed for their love to continue into the afterlife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god I can’d believe it’s done!!!! i always get emotional when i finished chaptered stories… anyway:
> 
>  
> 
> [Message me about it if you want to :)](http://the-cheshire-pussy-cat.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
